


It Makes You Stronger

by Ems_Is_The_Name



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 Shades of Grey Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Derek Hale, Angry Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breaking and Entering, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Consent Issues, Drunk Stiles, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Librarian Stiles, Light BDSM, M/M, Miscommunication, Psycho Kate Argent, Rich Derek, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Spanking, The Hale Fire, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ems_Is_The_Name/pseuds/Ems_Is_The_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Stiles a junior at a small California college. He's a teacher's assistant and a librarian. While on a mission to find someone to give a lecture he meets the young and rich Derek. The attraction between the two is electric and they can't seem to stay away from each other. Derek is pretty experienced in the sexual field while Stiles is a virgin. Can he handle that? Follow along as Stiles finds out his limits in a way that causes him to lose Derek because talking is way to easy. When Derek re-enters his life things are different and so is Stiles. Come with them as they learn to trust each other and accept who the other is despite their flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original summary but I decided to change it and I'm not sure even that one will be the final one:  
> It's Stiles's second semester of his junior year at college. He's just become the teachers assistant for one Chris Argent in order to gain a recommendation letter. While on the hunt for a guest lecturer he meets a very rich Derek Hale. Something sparks between them and draws them together but Derek is hiding something. A secret world in which he tries to bring Stiles into but Stiles is new to everything that has to do with sex. Can he handle it?
> 
>  
> 
> -Layout of Stiles’s and Scott’s apartment. Just for future context reasons. On the 1st floor which is technically the 2nd floor I know that some countries call the floors different names. You walk into the apartment and slightly to the left is the entrance to the small kitchen. There is a half wall which looks to the right which is the living room area, couch, chair, t.v, bookshelves, etc., past the living room is Scott’s room which the layout isn’t really important I picture pretty much how it’s shown in the show. Stiles’s room is in the same place as Scott’s but on the opposite side of the apartment. The only real difference being that after the kitchen is the bathroom which is plain with a simple vanity, medicine cabinet/mirror, toilet, and shower/bath combo. Stiles’s room is fairly simple you walk in and next to the door on the right is a tall dresser. Keeping up with going right you have his small sliding door closet. On the next wall is a window and almost at the windows edge is the bottom of his bed. On the far wall is a night table and his desk. Finally on the last wall is a row of box shelves. With various items in them. Knick knacks, books, records, and things like that.
> 
> -Last but not least. I have re-read this a few times and tried to fix mistakes. Sorry if I missed some. It is in the POV of Stiles for the whole thing. Unless I decide to do it from Derek's sometimes but that's undecided and will be noted. No there is no explicit content yet but there should be eventually. This is just something that came to me and I'm not quite sure where I'm going or if it's worth continuing. Please let me know.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. I turn and look at the deafeningly loud clock to my right. Why is it that school clocks are always loud? I frown when I realize only two minutes have passed. It is the end of the second week of me officially being a T.A. at California State. This was a pretty coveted position I was in. The professor, Chris Argent, has the best connections to do with history on the entire staff. If you do well as his T.A. he is willing to give you the greatest recommendation possible to a place of your choosing. I had my eye on the natural history museum in L.A. and Argent happens to be an ex-employee.  
My daydreaming is interrupted by a student walking up and placing his test in front of me. I smile a little at him before he turns and leaves. I look over at the professor and chuckle slightly as his head leans to the left and to the right like the book in front of him is trying to hide something on the page. Within the next fifteen minutes all of the students have handed in their exams and I start shoving them into a folder.  
“Here’s the list I was talking about.” I hear Argent say next to me as a sheet of names, numbers, addresses, and a small bio is slid into my view.  
“I seriously have to spend my weekend grading papers and finding someone to give a guest lecture.”  
“If you have a problem with it Mr. Stilinski I can always choose a new T.A.”  
“No, it's fine. I'm just confused as to why you need a guest lecturer in business while this is a history class.”  
“According to the Madam Dean historians are a dying profession and it's my job to ‘give these kids a real chance at a future.’ So I don't have much say in it.”  
We just stare at each other blankly before our attention is turned towards the opening door and the sound of laughter. In walks a thin, tall girl with soft brunette waves and a taller, lean guy with shaggy brunette hair by her side.  
“Are you ready to go, dad?” Allison asks.  
“In just a minute sweetheart. Stilinski don't pick some boring loser.” Argent warns before walking towards his daughter.  
“Hey Stiles I'll be home later and we can finish that movie.” I hear Scott say before they’re all out the doors.  
“Yeah, yeah.” I grumble to myself as I finish packing my stuff.  
I swing the messenger bag over my head and settle it comfortably on my shoulder. Ever since Allison got her own place it’s been like this. He's A.W.O.L. after classes until sometime at night. I was happy for him but it was getting lonely. I walk outside and silently curse myself for forgetting my jacket. It was February after all and even in California it gets cold. I walk over to the bike rack and undo the lock before hopping on and pedaling my way across campus. Scott and I work our butts off to afford an apartment, we were sick of student housing. It was well worth it, though. Just two blocks from the school. It was a small two bedroom but better than a dorm with one bathroom for twenty people. I hop off the bike when I get close to the building. Luckily one of the neighbors is coming out and holds the door open for me.  
“Thanks.” I say politely as I pass her.  
“Not a problem.” she shoots back before closing the door behind me.  
I stand there stunned for a minute as I breathe in her perfume and stare at the back of her strawberry blond hair. I watch as she slides smoothly into the passenger seat of a Porsche who could only belong to one person. I used to be shamelessly in love with her. Lydia Martin. Even her name sounded perfect. I take one last deep breath in through the nose of her dying perfume before carrying the bike up the first set of stairs. I kick open our apartment door and jiggle my keys out of the lock before leaning my bike up against the wall. After laying my messenger bag down on the counter I start to raid the fridge for some lunch. I grab two slices of cold pizza.  
The time on our oven glows a red 2:03. I groan when I realize I have to be at work in less than an hour. I scarf down the pizza and jump in the shower. I pull on some tighter dark jeans and a faded red sweater that's probably two sizes too big for me. In a not so very graceful way, I put on my vans while standing up before grabbing my keys, wallet, and bag. I stare at the bike for a minute and leave without it. It will be too cold when I leave work to be outside so I'll just take my car. I walk down the stairs and run into her again.  
“Such an asshole.” I hear her grumble to herself.  
“Are you okay Lydia?” I ask cautiously.  
She turns and stares at me before replying, “Yeah Stiles, I'm fine. Just dandy.”  
And with that, she stomps off up the stairs. Lydia Martin knows my name. I feel a huge smile creep onto my face. I race to my car and as soon as I'm safe behind the wheel I have a little freak out session. She knows my name. The girl of my dreams knows my name. Of course, she knows my name I've only gone to school with her forever. Like Scott and me, she's from Beacon Hills. A small town about half an hour away. This was a pretty popular school for kids to go to so they weren't far from home. I take a deep breath before starting the car and driving the seven or so blocks to the library. Yes, I was a 20-year-old librarian. I park in my usual spot and walk up the tall stairs into the stone building. As I walk in through the detectors I see Danny sitting behind the counter on his phone.  
“Glad to see you’re hard at work.” I joke.  
He doesn't even look up at me when he replies, “You know it.”  
He puts his phone down when I get behind the counter and I see him clock himself out.  
“It's been slow so far today. There are a few rowdy boys over in the teen section you might want to keep an eye on but other than that it's been okay. I just did some restocking about twenty minutes ago so it shouldn't be that bad yet.” He informs me before he slides over the desk and walks out.  
I clock myself in and pull my T.A. folder out of my bag. I pull out the tests and put them down on the desk. I also take out the list of names and scan it. Most of them were low-end entrepreneurs. One started a dinner chain, another a few convenience stores, an elderly couple who opened up a bed and breakfast, and a few others like that. One name stands out and I have to read it quite a few times. Derek Hale. A twenty-seven-year-old god. He had inherited a bit of money and invested it wisely before starting a line of successful businesses of his own. Why would he be on this list? Surely he would never do something as dumb as give a guest lecture at a school especially when it wasn't even the main campus of that school. I look at the address and see that it is in Sacramento. That’s only about two hours away. I thought he lived in L.A. or New York or something like that.  
I pick up the phone and start calling the first few people on the list. Most of them reject the offer right away while others set up a meeting for Sunday. I am relieved because it means I will have a day off. When I get to Derek’s name I pause before dialing the number.  
“Hale Industries, how can I help you?” a perky voice answers.  
“Yes...Um hi, I'm a teacher's assistant at California State University in Chico and I was calling about setting up a meeting with Mr. Hale to see if he would be interested in being a guest lecturer.”  
“One moment please.”  
In her absence, I check a few kids out. Luckily it’s the group of boys. At least I won’t have to deal with them.  
“Sir?” I hear her voice suddenly in my ear and I jump a little.  
“I’m here.”  
“We have a last minute opening tomorrow at 11:30 if you would like to speak with him then?”  
“Sounds great, thank you.”  
“Name?”  
“What? Oh, Stilinski.”  
“We’ll see you tomorrow.”  
With that, she hangs up. I stare at the phone in my hand before setting it down. In the course of five minutes, I had set up a meeting with one of the most successful businessmen. I write the appointment time down next to his name and slip the sheet back into the folder. I take a deep breath before grabbing my handy red pen and start to grade the tests. Argent has four classes with about sixty kids in each. So roughly 240 tests needed to be graded. I look at the clock on my phone 3:48. So I flip open the first book and began.  
Four hours, 175 tests, five red pens, and about ten or so people later the alarm on my phone goes off. I finish grading the last few answers before marking it with its letter grade and placing the pile back into the folder.  
Grabbing the intercom I press the talk button, “Attention library dwellers, unfortunately, we will be closing in fifteen minutes. Please make your final selections and make your way up to the counter. Another friendly reminder is that I do not get paid enough to clean up your trash so I greatly appreciate you making use of our conveniently placed trash cans. Thank you and goodnight.”  
I hang it up and wait for the few people I know are left to wonder up. It was mostly college students looking for a quiet place to study or do research. After they leave I lock the door and begin my walk around the place. I didn’t scare easily but I had to admit that even this place at night creeped me out. When I see that it’s truly empty I do another walk through with a cart so I can grab all the books out of place. There was only two shelves worth so I’m done in record time. I grab all my stuff and set the alarm before leaving and locking up. I smile when I notice a figure leaning against my car.  
“What are you doing here?” I ask.  
“I knew you’d be getting out soon so I had Allison drop me here.” Scott said with his usual friendly face, “Dude did you kill someone?”  
I look at him confused before I look down at my hands which are covered in red ink, “I may or may not have bit through a few pens.”  
He just stares at me and shakes his head. I clap him on the shoulder and unlock the old blue jeep in front of us. Scott jogs around to the passenger side just as the engine turns over.  
“I have to go into Sacramento tomorrow if you and Allison would like to join me.” I inform him.  
“Why?”  
“Why would you like to join me or why do I have to go?”  
“Why are you going?” he responds back with a light punch to the shoulder.  
“I have to try to convince successful business people to give a lecture for Chris’s class.”  
Scott just looks at me and rolls his eyes. I knew he’d feel the same way. We get back to the apartment and immediately both get into our pajamas which really just consisted of our boxers and a shirt. We grab a few snacks and drinks and make our way towards the lumpy couch in front of our t.v. After about a few minutes Scott’s phone vibrates.  
“Allison says she’s down for Sacramento tomorrow. What time?” He asks.  
“I want to leave no later than 8:30.” I warn him.  
“Sure Stiles.”

The next morning goes exactly as planned. Scott is difficult to get out of bed and by the time I’m showered, dressed, and having my third cup of coffee with Allison, Scott is only just getting into the shower at 8:45.  
“You told him to be ready earlier than you wanted to leave didn’t you?” Allison accuses before taking a sip of her drink.  
“If you are insinuating that I don’t trust my best friends ability to be ready at a certain time than you are correct.”  
She just shakes her head at me which causes me to laugh.  
“I’m done. I’m ready. Let’s go.” Scott says as he hobbles into the room while trying to put on his second shoe.  
Allison and I laugh as I grab a travel mug and dump the remainder of my coffee in it. We walk together out of the building and pile into my jeep. Scott being the gentleman that he is, allows Allison to sit in the front. As soon as we pull onto the highway we turn up the music so we can dance, and sing our way there. About two exits before ours I attempt to drink the last sip of coffee but as luck would have it I spill it all over my newly pressed blue button-down shirt.  
“Damnit.” I shout angrily.  
“How much coffee have you had?” Scott asks.  
“Only three cups.” I reply.  
“And sleep?” Allison wonders with a smirk.  
“A few couple of single hours.” I explain.  
Both of them seem to only laugh at my misfortune.  
“Who do you have a meeting with anyway?” Allison asks.  
“Derek Hale.” I inform her while trying to dab my shirt with a napkin.  
“How did you ever get a meeting with him?” Scott questions.  
“I’m not sure. I called and they said they had a last minute cancellation. Whatever I’m not questioning it.”  
I drive to the address my GPS is directing me to and find a parking spot a couple blocks away.  
“What am I suppose to do?” I ask looking down at my coffee soaked shirt.  
“What do you have on under that?” Allison asks.  
“A white undershirt.”  
“Here. Take that shirt off and wear my sweatshirt.” Scott tells me as he first slides his jacket and then sweatshirt off before handing it to me.  
“I can’t meet Derek Hale in a sweatshirt.” I inform them.  
“It’s better than the coffee stain.” Allison says seriously.  
I just sigh while I quickly undo the buttons and slide it off before I replace it with Scott's blue zip up sweatshirt.  
“Why don’t you guys walk around and find some cute shops or something. Then meet me in say forty-five minutes or so outside the building and we’ll grab lunch before shopping around.” I tell them.  
“Perfect.” Allison says before getting out of the car.  
“Go get ‘em, tiger.” Scott jokes with a pat to my chest before he follows her in the opposite direction from which I have to go.  
I get out and lock the car before heading down the semi-busy sidewalk. About a block away the sky seems to open up and rain just pours down in sheets.  
“Shit.” I scream as I start running to the building.  
I walk inside and straight up to the front desk.  
“Can I help you?” asks a large man whose name tag reads Boyd.  
“I have a meeting at 11:30 with Derek Hale.”  
“Name?”  
“Stiles Stilinski.”  
A flash of sudden light blinds me but before I have time to adjust a badge with my picture is being shoved at me.  
“Take the elevators to your left up to the third floor. From there you’ll make a right then a left. Go through the double doors and they’re expecting you.”  
I wanted to say thank you but he turns away from me completely so I just walk towards the elevators. Once inside I check out my reflection in the doors. I look like a drowned dog. My once styled hair is now a wet mess. I take my hands and shake my hair furiously trying to get the water out. When I look back up it doesn’t look as bad. Just like I forgot to comb my hair this morning. Scott's sweatshirt is soaked too but thankfully because of the color you really can’t tell, it doesn’t stop me from looking like a homeless person, though. The elevator dings and the doors open before I follow the security guards directions. Once I reach the double doors I take a deep breath and push through them.  
The office isn’t what I expected. It’s all deep blues and greens.  
“Are you lost?” a female voice asks.  
“I have a meeting with Mr. Hale.”  
“May I see your visitors pass?”  
I hand it over and she scans it.  
“Yes, Mr. Stilinski we’ve been expecting you. Have a seat and he’ll be ready in a minute.”  
I smile at her and take back the pass but I notice her looking me up and down while giving me a disapproving look. She notices me watching her and she smiles politely. I walk over to a chair facing the big double brown doors, assuming they’re his office doors. My foot can’t seem to stay still. It jiggles non-stop. I crack my neck and twiddle my thumbs on the arms of the chairs. I didn’t think I’d be this nervous about meeting him but let’s be real. He is probably the most important person I will ever meet in my life.  
“Mr. Stilinski. Mr. Stilinski.” the girl’s voice says pulling me away from my thoughts.  
I turn and look at her.  
“He’s ready for you.”  
I stand and follow her towards the very intimidatingly large doors. I try to run my fingers through my hair one last time but as I pass a picture I notice that I’m only making the bed head worse. I swallow hard as she pushes one door open and waves me in. As soon as I’m clear of the door she closes it. I look around and it’s like the waiting room. Blues and greens. He has a large dark desk that matches the doors. I notice a few paintings here and there of streams and other nature type things. The whole room reminds me of the woods.  
“Mr. Stilinski I assume.” I hear a deep voice say that pulls me from my examining.  
“Stiles if you don’t mind. Not that Stiles is my first name because let’s get real if my parents had named me Stiles Stilinski then they were just asking for problems. I just hate my first name and no one but my mother could ever pronounce it. So I just go by Stiles. Unless you want to call me Mr. Stilinski because I’m fine with that too. Although, I think only my old lacrosse coach and the teacher I’m a T.A. for call me that. But you can call me whatever you want. I just prefer Stiles.” I hear myself ramble but I seem unable to stop.  
“Why don’t you have a seat Mr. Stilinski.” he says as he walks around the desk.  
I walk over to a few chairs he has set up around a coffee table as he walks to one in front of me. I swallow hard as I get a good look at him. He’s got a little more than a five o’clock shadow that matches the black hair that sweeps across his forehead, and the most gorgeous green eyes I’ve ever seen. I feel his gaze on me and I can’t seem to stop fidgeting. I cross my legs and hold my hands in my lap but even that doesn’t seem to stop my foot from bouncing. I notice that he notices it.  
“I’m sorry, I apparently had too much coffee, too little sleep, and possibly a couple of Adderall to many. The coffee I would assume is the problem. It’s also why I’m dressed like this. I was wearing something else but I spilled coffee all over it in the car and the only thing I could put on was a friends sweatshirt. Please believe me that I had no intention of meeting you dressed like this.” I explain rather quickly and I’m not sure totally coherently.  
He just nods, gets up and walks over to a bar. He pours a glass of water before walking back over to me.  
“Have a drink, take a deep breath, and explain why you’re here today.” he orders calmly as he hands me the glass.  
I do as he says and take a long sip before placing the cup on a coaster. I close my eyes briefly and breathe in deep before I begin, “I’m a teacher's assistant at C.S.U. in Chico and my professor needs me to find someone to give a lecture on business to his class. Oh, and they can’t be boring. He specifically said that. Not that I’m implying you’re boring or anything. I’m just saying what my job to find is. I have to find a lecturer that is non-boring.”  
“What class is it for?”  
“History.”  
“History?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.  
“The dean thinks it would be a good idea to give kids a lecture in an actual profession.”  
“And what a historian isn’t a profession?”  
“No, it is or at least to me it is. She just believes that it’s a dying one.”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“Me? I want to work in a Museum. Preferably examining artifacts and fossils. A Paleontologist I think.”  
“Sounds difficult. You must be smart.”  
“They say I am but because of my inability to focus it doesn’t always seem that way.”  
“What is your professor's name?”  
“Chris Argent.”  
“Now I understand how you got my name.”  
I just look at him with a confused face.  
“It’s a long story.” he says almost curtly.  
We spend the next few minutes talking back and forth. I have trouble concentrating on his words because I can’t keep my eyes off of his mouth, or his arms, or those warm green eyes.  
“Mr. Hale you have a lunch appointment.” the receptionist says as she opens the door.  
I stand quickly and pull a card out of my pocket, “Thank you so much for meeting me, and I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time. If there is any way that you’re interested in giving this lecture please call either number on this card. It was a pleasure meeting you.”  
I hand it over to him and make my way towards the door.  
“Mr. Stilinski.” I hear him say behind me but I just keep walking, “Stiles.”  
That has me stop and turn around.  
“Why don’t I walk you out since I need to leave anyway.”  
I can only nod and watch as he grabs a few items and leads me out of his office and to the elevators. The atmosphere once the doors close is electric. I can’t explain it. I can feel him close to me and I swear I can hear his heartbeat quicken. I turn to look at him just as he looks down at me with those eyes that now seem a honey brown color. All too soon the elevator dings and the doors open into the busy lobby. We quickly walk side by side out the door and to the curb.  
“It was a pleasure meeting you, Stiles. I look forward to possibly meeting you in the future.” He says as he extends a hand out to me.  
“Thank you for your time and I hope you seriously consider doing this for me.” I smile and meet his handshake.  
From the second our hands meet I feel something. I’m not quite sure what but the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my palms feel sweaty. I pull away and give a quick smile before I turn and walk the way I had come. I only get a few cars away before I feel an arm around my shoulders.  
“Where have you been and what happened to your hair?” Scott asks as he rubs my head.  
“In a meeting, that could make my career after I got caught in the rain.” I tell him as I push his hand away.  
“Ahh, the old sucking up to the professor.” Scott jokes.  
“I could always try sleeping with his daughter.” I say with a wink towards Allison who is just watching.  
“Not funny.” Scott says with a punch to the shoulder.  
“Dude stop punching me.”  
“Dude stop talking about sleeping with my girlfriend.”  
“Alright boy’s enough. I’m hungry so let’s so.” Allison finally interjects.  
I look at Scott and kick him. He just looks at me with his Scott puppy dog face that causes both me and Allison to laugh. That’s when I feel it. I can feel someone’s eyes on me. As I look around to see who’s staring I automatically find him. Standing right where I left him a few car lengths behind us. Staring at me. I swallow instinctively. I’m not sure if it was the distance or the stormy weather but his eyes look dark. Darker than they had in the elevator. I smile slightly before my attention is grabbed by my hand being dragged in the opposite direction.  
“Scott and I passed this cute little cafe. I think we should go there.” Allison says while still dragging me along.  
“Whatever you want.” Scott agrees.  
I look back once more slightly hoping to see him one more time but he’s gone. I sigh sadly and turn back to my friends who have now joined hands and Scott’s arm comes across my shoulders again.  
“We need to do this more often.” Scott proclaims.  
“Agreed.” Allison and I say at the same time.


	2. Can't Stop This Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter will usually follow directly after the previous one.

After eating we spend the day walking around the center of town. We find an old bookstore, and an actual record store that we spend most of our time in. Allison does drag us into a couple of clothing stores but she's kind and shops fast. By 4:00 we have my car loaded with bags and are on the road again. We aren't quite as energetic so the music plays softly as background noise to our light conversation.  
“Do you guys want to come over and order pizza?” Allison asks as we near our apartment building.  
“I still have a bunch of tests to grade in addition to my own homework so I can't.” I tell her.  
“I should probably stay in with Stiles tonight .” Scott adds.  
“No dude just because I can't go out doesn't mean you can't. Go have alone time with your girlfriend.”  
“Thanks, man.”  
I pull up to the building and help them put Allison's bags in her car.  
“I’ll see you later.” Scott says before getting into the passenger seat.  
“Thanks for an awesome day.” Allison's tells me with a quick hug before taking her place behind the wheel.  
I give them a small wave as they drive away before going back to my car to grab our bags to bring into the apartment. I start working on the rest of the tests almost right away. I finish grading them by about 9:00 just as Scott gets home. We jump on the couch and watch a few episodes of this and that before heading to bed around 1:00.  
The next morning I have to be up bright and early again in order to make it to my meetings. I planned them one right after each other starting at 10:00 and ending at 12:00 at the Bed and Breakfast. It works out just like I plan and the nice elderly couple serve me lunch. I leave in despair though. Every person I met today turned me down. I didn’t know how I am suppose to tell Chris.  
I get back to the apartment and surprisingly Scott is there. Apparently, Allison has something to do with her father today so after Scott’s morning at the clinic he’s bored. I bring my books into our living room and we start our homework together. I’ve long finished with mine by the time 2:30 rolls around and I have to get ready for work. Scott offers to come hang out with me but I decline his offer. The night goes by smoothly. It was a pretty quiet Sunday so when 7:00 comes around it doesn't take me long to clean up and get back home. We spend the night much like the night before just watching t.v.  
By the time Monday comes around I'm frantic. How am I suppose to tell Chris that I didn’t find a lecturer? I decide the best course of action is to ignore the subject and only bring it up if asked. Luckily he never does. The back to back three-hour classes with him go smoothly. He leaves with a chipper goodbye while I sit there confused. Maybe whatever he and Allison did the day before made him happy. I try to figure it out the whole way to the library. Scott is waiting for me when I leave and we pick up some Chinese take-out on our way home. We don’t stay up late for once and head to bed around 11:00.  
The morning is the same boring routine. Wake up, shower, eat breakfast, get dressed, finishing morning bathroom stuff, and waking Scott up.  
“I have a bad feeling.” I tell Scott as I lay down next to him.  
“What kind of bad feeling?”  
“I don’t know I just woke up today knowing something bad is gonna happen.”  
“Does it actually feel bad or is it just butterflies.”  
“Maybe it’s just butterflies but like really intense butterflies.”  
“You’re probably just nervous about having to tell Chris that you couldn’t find a lecturer. Don’t worry though. You’ll tell him, he’ll get mad, fire you, and then you won’t have to deal with it.”  
“That was super helpful Scott. Thank you.” I say as I start to get off his bed.  
“It’s what I’m here for.”  
I walk over to his side of the bed and pull the pillows out from under his head.  
“Hey.” Scott screams as he bolts up.  
“Time to get up.” I laugh as I leave the room.  
I hear him grumble to himself the whole way into the bathroom. I grab my bike before looking out the window and seeing storm clouds. Better safe than sorry I decide to drive. I usually feel like it’s a waste to drive because we live so close. My first class is one of my biology classes. I start thinking Scott is right about my feelings because the half hour before my class ends and Chris’s begins I feel positively sick to my stomach. When the teacher finally dismisses us I run to the vending machine and buy a ginger ale. I basically down all of it in the first gulp. When I come back up for air I’m panting but I feel better so I make my way towards his lecture hall. From this direction, it’s easier to go in through the ground floor rather than up at the top. I open the door and am stopped dead in my tracks as I see Chris talking to a familiar tall figure with black hair.  
“Mr. Stilinski did your class run over?” Chris asks as I regain control of my legs again.  
“Yeah… Umm… A little.” I sort of answer as I go from staring at one to the other.  
“You’ve met Mr. Hale I assume.”  
“Yes umm, I had the pleasure the other day. It’s nice to see you again. Mr. Hale.” I say as I stick out my hand towards him.  
“It’s nice to see you too and Derek please.” he answers.  
The second his hand touches mine I feel it again. That pulsing, electrical, feeling through me. I look up at him and he is staring intently. I think he feels it to for a minute but he pulls away. I take my normal seat at a small desk near Chris’s. Derek’s phone rings and he excuses himself.  
“I don’t know how you did it Stilinski but I’m impressed. I never thought you’d get Derek Hale to show up.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me he agreed to do it?”  
“I sent out a mass e-mail.”  
I just sort of give him shifty eyes in response.  
“Check your e-mail.” he says in a harsh but hushed tone as Derek walks back over.  
“I can’t I don’t know the password.” I state in a mocking matter-of-factly way.  
Chris just gives me his usual Stiles is an idiot face. The room soon starts to fill up with students from this class and the one following. These two Geology classes are for seniors only as a closing course before graduating. Obviously, everyone notices the gorgeous man who doesn’t belong. Wait did I just call him gorgeous? Chris introduces him and makes sure to point to the dean, who is sitting in the back row with a smug look on her face, for suggesting he arrange this.  
Derek proceeds into a speech that takes up over two hours. Followed by another hour and a half of questions. Surprisingly to Chris’s and my delight he talks about history, different ruins, and a few archaeology digs he’s participated in or funded. I can’t seem to take my eyes off of him. I exam his back, shoulders, hips, and even his ass. That is until he turns around at one point and I lick my lips at his crotch. When I look up to his face he sort of gives me this smirked look before continuing with his speech. I just blush and sink lower into my seat.  
He does take his suit jacket off at one point and reveals a tight green v-neck sweater. I feel myself swallow hard and sit up straight. When he comes down the stairs the next time his eyes never leave mine. His husky voice seems to be directed at only me as he describes the importance of finding out about early civilization in order to grow. I look up at the dean when he’s back facing the students and she looks less than satisfied. When all is said, done, and everyone’s left I can’t stop myself from running up to him.  
“Thank you so much for coming Mr. Hale. You have no idea what this means to me and my career.” I say grabbing his hand and shaking it despite the electric feelings it gives me.  
“You’re very welcome and I told you to call me Derek.” he answers with a smile while taking his other hand and covering ours with it.  
“Just because you did one thing right Stilinski doesn’t mean you’re guaranteed the recommendation. There is still time for you to screw up.” Chris pipes in completely unaware of the moment that may only be happening inside my head.  
“If he doesn’t give you a recommendation I will.” Derek tells me.  
“I’ll hold you to that.” I answer with a slight laugh as I stare into those green eyes.  
We’re interrupted by the sound of the door banging open.  
“Thank god I found you, Stiles.” Danny says as he runs down the stairs.  
“Whats going on?” I ask as I drop Derek’s hands and meet Danny at the end of the row.  
“Please tell me that you can switch shifts with me on Thursday.”  
“You work 9:00 to 3:00. I can’t I have Chris’s classes.” I apologize.  
“Go ahead Stilinski. I won’t need you.” Chris tells us.  
“Seriously?” I ask.  
He just nods.  
“So is that a yes?” Danny asks holding in his excitement.  
“Yes, I’ll switch with you.”  
“Thank you so much. I greatly appreciate this. I owe you. Seriously Stiles. I love you. I could kiss you.” Danny tells me with a huge hug.  
“I won’t stop you.” I joke as we separate.  
“Hey think of it this way now you can tell your boyfriend that you’re all his for the evening.”  
“Yeah, I’ll be sure to tell his girlfriend that he’ll be too busy playing Mario Kart to have alone time with her.”  
“Hey, that’s my daughter you’re talking about.” Chris snaps.  
As if on cue Allison and Scott walk through the doors.  
“Are we missing a party?” Allison asks as they descend the stairs.  
“Not to my knowledge.” Chris answers as he shoves a few papers into his bag.  
“Hey, Scott.” Danny says as they meet on the stairs.  
“What’s up Danny?”  
“Nothing just needed Stiles to switch shifts with me.”  
“Got a big date?” Scott asks as he gently elbows his ribs.  
“Something like that.”  
“Well hey if it’s serious you gotta bring him home for the game.”  
“I’ll think about it. See you later guys.”  
“Is that who I think it is?” Allison finally asks towards Derek.  
“Derek you might remember my daughter Allison and her boyfriend Scott McCall.” Chris introduces.  
“It's nice to see you again and a pleasure to meet you Scott.” Derek says politely as he shakes both their hands.  
“Now I can see why Stiles couldn’t shut up about you the other day.” Scott jokes.  
My eyes go wide and I smack him upside his head, “Shut up or you will wake up bald.”  
I cautiously look at Derek who is staring with an amused look on his face.  
“Allison, are you ready to go?” Chris asks as he slides his briefcase off the desk.  
“Yeah, dad. Bye Scott I’ll talk to you later. Bye Stiles.” Allison says before kissing Scott briefly and giving me a light hug.  
“Thank you for doing this.” Chris tells Derek as he firmly shakes his hand.  
“You had someone who gave a very convincing pitch but thank you for having me.” Derek replies.  
Once they leave it’s just me, Scott, and Derek.  
“I’m gonna get right out with it. Can I borrow your car to get to work otherwise I’m going to be really late? I’ll park it in the library lot and walk the rest of the way.” Scott pleads.  
I chuckle lightly before handing over the keys, “Just be careful please.”  
“You’re the best. I’ll see you at home.” Scott basically squeals while hugging me, “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Hale.”  
With that, Scott is gone and I am alone with Derek.  
“Why did you do it?” I can’t seem to stop myself from asking.  
“When you left you asked if I would do this for you. Not for your professor, not for a good grade but for you. How could I say no?”  
“Thank you.”  
Derek takes a step forward and another until my back is pressed against the desk and he’s standing almost right up against me. I take a deep breath and I can smell his cologne. He smelled the way his office looked. Like a forest. His head leans down slightly and I can feel his breath against my lips. My eyes shoot down to his just as he pulls away.  
“Would you like to have lunch with me?” He asks taking a step back.  
“Me?” I squeak out in an embarrassing way.  
“I don’t see anyone else here.”  
“Sure.”  
“Then let’s go.”  
I walk back around the desk and put the few things I had taken out back into my bag.  
“Where should we go?” he asks as he walks up next to me.  
“Depends on what you feel like.” I answer as I swing the bag over my head.  
“Anything.”  
“I know a pretty decent diner.”  
“Perfect.”  
We walk out to the parking lot where I let him lead the way to his black Camaro. I get into the passenger seat once it’s unlocked.  
“Make a right out of the parking lot and then the third left. It will be a few blocks up on the right.” I instruct.  
He just nods in understanding as we pull out of the space and make our way onto the busy street. I look down at myself and sigh. Apparently, I am incapable and dressing like anything but a hobo in front of him. I’m wearing very worn dark jeans, with a brown undershirt, and a multicolored brown plaid shirt open over it. At least I had put some effort into styling my hair. Within five minutes we are parking again and entering the old school diner. We’re seated after a few minutes. We both order our cokes but sit in silence as we look at the menu.  
“Are you ready to order?” the waitress asks as she sets our drinks down.  
“I am. Are you?” Derek asks.  
“Yes. Um… I’ll have the chicken caesar salad with extra dressing and no cheese.”  
“I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger with extra fries.”  
“Coming right up.” she says with a smile and a wink towards Derek.  
“You only want a salad?”  
“I try to eat healthy when I can. Too much red meat can kill you.”  
Derek just lets out a small laugh, “So you live with Scott?”  
“Yeah, he’s pretty much my brother. We met in the sandbox when we were four and we’ve been pretty inseparable since.”  
“Where are you from?”  
“A small town about half an hour away called Beacon Hills.”  
“Never heard of it.”  
“Most people haven’t. What about you? Do you live in Sacramento?”  
“Just temporarily. We are opening up a new building there and I like to be close by. How did you get into history?”  
“The town we grew up in has a lot of history and folklore. I just became obsessed with finding out everything and when I couldn’t learn any more I started learning about other things and places.”  
“Do you have a girlfriend?”  
“Who me?” I let out a small nervous laugh, “Never.”  
“You’ve never had a girlfriend? What about a boyfriend?”  
That time he stumps me. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.  
“I’ll take that as a no.”  
“Do you have a girlfriend?”  
He just shakes his head.  
“Boyfriend?”  
“Not at the moment.” he says with a smirk.  
That makes my stomach do leaps. We’re silent after that until our food comes.  
“You look like a rabbit.” Derek jokes as I shove a fork full of lettuce in my mouth.  
“Well, you look like a wolf.” I joke back as he takes a huge bite of his burger.  
He laughs quietly around his food. We finish in relative silence. Once in awhile, we’ll ask the other a question. I offer to pay for my own food but he insists on picking up the check.  
“Can I drive you somewhere?” He asks as we exit the diner.  
“To work if you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.”  
We both get into his car and the only conversation is me giving him directions.  
“You work in a library?” he wonders.  
“I know it’s cheesy a twenty-year-old librarian.” I joke.  
He just huffs out a small laugh, “Stiles before you go. I want to tell you that I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to see each other again.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
I frown at the realization that I’d never see him again after this. Not that I thought we’d be best friends or anything.  
“I should go. Thank you for everything.” I tell him as I put my hand on the handle to get out.  
“Wait.” he reaches over me and grabs my hand off the handle, “It’s just I don’t do this. This whole batting eyelashes and butterflies.”  
“Okay.” I say quietly.  
“Did your friend drop your car off? Which one it?” he tries to change the subject  
“The blue jeep in the back row.”  
“That ancient thing how is it still running?”  
I pull the handle and step out of the car, “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Hale.” I walk a few steps away before turning back and knocking on the window indicating him to lower it, “And for your information, Roscoe is an amazing car. He belonged to my mother so don’t knock him until you know him.”  
He looks at me with a slightly impressed look on his face, “Goodbye Mr. Stilinski.”  
I just nod and turn to walk away. As if some twist of fate it starts to rain so I jog until I’m at the top of the steps under the awning. I turn back around to look at him and he’s standing outside his car in the rain looking at me. The rain running down his face and ruining his styled hair. I stand there and stare at him. Trying to memorize him like this. Not all done up with his probably expensive hair products but like a normal person out in the rain. It's then that I feel a twinge in my chest. I won't see him again. I won't have a chance to figure out why he makes me feel like I've been electrocuted. I have the urge to run. Run right down the steps and hopefully into his open arms. I doubt that would happen, though. With my luck, I would end up tumbling down the stairs and knocking myself unconscious. So instead I give a slight wave and smile before I disappear out of the rain and into the library.


	3. This Is What You Came For

The night goes by slow and so does Wednesday. I feel like I’m walking through mud the whole time. Everyone around me seems to notice my low energy mood even Chris. Scott just gives me my space as I lock myself in my room. By the time Thursday rolls around I am in no mood to go to my class. So I opt to just skip it. I don't think I could focus anyway. I'll just ask someone for their notes. Around 8:30 I hear Scott curse loudly as I'm drinking a cup of coffee. He barges out of his room half dressed and pulling a shirt on over his head.  
“Sorry, I forgot to wake you up.” I tell him as he slips his shoes on.  
“No big deal just a little late. Why aren’t you in class?”  
“I didn’t really feel up to it.”  
“Are you alright? I haven’t seen you this down in a while and you’re even dressed a little depressing.”  
“What are you talking about?” I say in an accusing tone as I look down at myself.  
I was wearing black skinny jeans and a sort of tight dark gray henley. I look at him and nod in agreement.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Scott asks while he clasps my shoulder.  
“I don’t even know if there is anything to talk about.”  
“I’m here if you need me. Well not right now because I’ve got to run but later I’ll be here.”  
“Go. I’ll be fine.”  
Scott gives me a weak smile before he’s out the door. I walk into the bathroom with the intention of styling my hair in my usual upwards fashion but at the sight of myself, I change my mind. I just splash some cold water on my face instead and get my stuff to leave. Since I’m leaving early I decide to walk. I can always have Scott drop off my car. The cold air is refreshing but it doesn’t clear my mind. I can’t stop thinking about him. The way his body felt when it was up against mine in the classroom. The fact that just the touch of his hand makes my heart beat incredibly fast.  
I enter the library and find a kids story time going on. I smile politely at the watching parents before taking my place behind the desk. It’s a fairly busy morning because of all the kids so around 12:00, when there seems to be a lull, I decide to do some restocking. I grab one of the carts and start rolling around the place on it. It was one of my favorite things to do, except when I lose control or tip it over. I decide to test my luck and slide down a slight ramp. Just as I pass what I think is an empty aisle I almost crash. I jump off the cart to stand at the end of the bookshelves and stare at the man with the green eyes sitting at the end of the table. The same man who I can’t seem to get out of my head.  
“Derek?” I can’t help but say with a smile.  
He just looks at me cautiously.  
I straighten up and clear my throat, “What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t want to see me again.”  
“I never said I didn’t want to see you. I just said that I didn’t think it was a good idea.”  
“I’m glad you’re here.” I tell him as I slowly walk towards him.  
“Are you?” he asks as he stands and meets me in the middle of the table.  
“I… I umm… I don’t think I thanked you properly for helping me.”  
“I think you thanked me plenty.”  
He moves to stand in front of me and backs me up so I’m up against the table.  
“Still, I was always taught that you can’t say thank you enough.”  
He leans down to whisper into my ear, “Is that so?”  
I gasp slightly as his warm breath tickles me, “Thank you.” I whisper.  
He pulls back enough for me to look him in the eye. They’re dark again. It’s probably just the lighting I tell myself. Before I can stop I find myself closing the distance between us and pressing my lips against his gently. An audible gasp escapes me as a tingly sensation takes over my body. I feel one of his hand's snake around my back to pull me closer against him. His tongue slides past his lips and rubs gently against mine asking for permission. I grant it immediately but as soon as our tongues begin a dance together I hear the sound of a bell and pull away from him.  
“What is that?” he asks in a huff as we hear a few more dings.  
“That is the bell I place on the counter when I leave so I know when someone wants to check out. I have to go. Thank you.”  
I find myself pushing away from him and running back to the counter where a mom is waiting with her daughter. I apologize but she tells me not to worry that the kid just likes to hit it. I send them on their way with three Clifford books. I walk briskly back to the aisle he was in and find it empty. I take a deep breath and lean both hands against the table. Maybe I imagined the whole thing. I bring a hand up to my lips. I swear I can still feel his lips against mine. Another deep breath before I find myself continuing onto my original goal.  
When all the carts are empty I head back to the desk to wait until the end of my shift. After the kids leave there is basically no one inside. I take out my homework from earlier in the week and try to knock a huge portion out.  
“Stiles. Hello?” I hear a familiar voice say from behind me, “STILES.”  
That I jump and turn around at to find Danny.  
“Is it 3:00 already?”  
“A little before but you can go.”  
“Thanks, how was your date.” I ask as I gather my stuff.  
“Good he just dropped me off. Even walked me to the door to kiss me goodbye.”  
“How romantic I could puke. Have a good night Danny.”  
“Thanks again Stiles.”  
I give him a light wave as I leave. When I open the door I see a familiar person half way down the stairs.  
“Ethan.” I shout.  
The much larger than me man turns around and looks at me. I slide ungracefully down the railing to reach him faster.  
“You don’t know me.” I start with.  
“No, I don’t.”  
“I’m Stiles. I’m in your biology class this morning.”  
“Right. You work with Danny.”  
“Danny? Oh, you were Danny’s date. He’s a good guy but hey listen I overslept through class this morning so I was wondering if you happened to have your notes on you.”  
“Sure. They’re on my bike.”  
He turns to walk towards a motorcycle pulled up against the curb and starts rifling through his bag. He pulls out a red binder and hands it to me.  
“Thank you so much.” I say as I slip it into my bag.  
“Not a problem. Thank you for trading shifts with Danny.”  
“I’ll make sure to give this back to him tomorrow.”  
“Sounds good. Nice meeting you.”  
He flips down the faceplate of his helmet before taking off. Once alone I do a little victory dance. That couldn’t have worked out better. I start to scan the parking lot hoping Scott would have magically known to drop off the car. That’s when I see it. The black Camaro. My eyes grow wide as I watch it pull out of the spot and up to me.  
The window rolls down and I lean in slightly as Derek opens his mouth, “Are you going to get in?”  
I don’t hesitate for a second. I jump in automatically.  
“You weren’t a hallucination?” I ask once he starts driving.  
“A hallucination?”  
“When I went back you were gone.”  
“Because you took off running.”  
“I had to help some mom get her obnoxious brat some books.”  
“Not a kid person?” he tries to joke.  
“Not today. Where are you taking me?”  
“I’m not sure. I hadn’t worked that part out yet.”  
“Maybe you should just take me home.” I say and I put my head in my hands.  
“If that’s what you want.”  
“I’m not sure what I want.” I whisper.  
“Stiles.”  
“Derek. I don’t understand.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I’m going to try to explain this all to you. I’m just not sure how, when, or if I even should.”  
“I want you to.”  
Derek just nods slowly, “Where do you live?”  
“Turn left up here, then the third right and we’re the second building in.”  
We’re quiet again until he parks.  
“I’d invite you in but that’s Allison’s car and I’m assuming you don’t want to be bombarded with a million questions.”  
“You’re probably right. Stiles, I’m sorry for how I’m acting.”  
“Me too. I’m a bit of a spaz.”  
He just laughs and grabs my hand, “Can I see you again?”  
“Sure. Why don’t I give you my phone number.”  
“Okay.” Derek says as he pulls out his phone and hands it to me.  
I program in my number and send myself a text.  
“So I’ll see you?” I ask.  
“I’d like that.”  
Derek moves a hand to my cheek and pulls me in for a chaste kiss. That feeling is there again shooting to every nerve of my body. I smile weakly as we pull apart. He lets go of me and I move to get out of the car.  
“Bye Derek.”  
“Bye Stiles.”  
I feel like I’m floating as I walk up to our apartment. I can’t stop thinking about his hands or his lips on me. I try to shake my head as I open the door and announce my presence. Scott and Allison are sitting on the couch eating something that looks pre-eaten.  
“Do you want some thai?” Allison asks holding up a container of something.  
“No thanks, I’m good.”  
“You seem in a better mood.” Scott informs me.  
“I am.”  
“Good. I hate mopey Stiles.”  
I ball up a piece of paper near me and chuck it at his head.  
“We’ll be out of here soon so I’m not too late to work.” Scott tells me.  
“No worries I’m gonna go finish my homework.”  
With that, I turn and leave them alone to their pre-digested food. The few items of homework I have left take me longer than I expected. I can’t seem to concentrate with all the images of Derek floating through my mind. Shortly after I finally finish I hear the door close and Scott calling for me. I sneak around the corner of the kitchen and try to tackle him but the only good that does is smash my phone screen as he brings me to the ground.  
“Shit man I’m sorry.” Scott apologizes.  
“Not a big deal. I started it. Luckily I have insurance.”  
We spend the rest of the evening in front of the t.v. as normal.  
Friday passes in a blur. I have my own classes, one of Chris’s, and work. Before I even have time to settle in it’s like I’m on to my next activity. Work keeps me busy too. A lot of tests apparently so we are packed. I probably spend most of my time putting books away. Allison is spending the night so I make myself scarce in my room even though they tell me it’s unnecessary and I can watch the movie with them. I blame her dad for already having a paper due, which wasn’t a lie. Luckily it was only for one class so by 11:00 I’m more than half done.  
Saturday is my one day free. No work and no school. Although I had more papers to grade and more homework. I decide at about 1:00 that I want to make some pancakes but I’m devastated when I realize we are out of eggs. I tell Scott that I’ll be right back and head to the little store around the corner. One carton of eggs, a package of bacon, and a bag of chocolate chips later I’m walking up the stairs as Scott and Allison are leaving.  
“Allison is going to drop me off at work.” Scott says.  
“Okay. Have a good day guys. Let me know if you want me to pick you up.”  
“Will do.”  
“Oh and Stiles you have a visitor.” Scott says grabbing my attention.  
“What?”  
“They’re inside waiting for you.”  
“You left a random person inside our apartment alone?”  
“Trust me I don’t think you’ll mind.”  
I give him a questioning look but turn and run up the stairs quickly. I burst through the apartment doors and search for this person. Walking out of my room is Derek.  
“What are you doing here?” I ask him.  
“You never answered my text.”  
“I broke my phone and I haven’t had time to get a new one.”  
He just nods and walks around me into the living room. I head into the kitchen to put the newly purchased items away.  
“So what’s going on?” I ask him through the half wall that separates the kitchen from living room.  
He doesn’t have time to answer because there is a pounding on the door. I look genuinely surprised when I look through the peephole and see Lydia standing on the other side.  
“Lydia?” I ask as I open the door and examine her red splotchy tear streaked face, “Are you okay?”  
She just ignores me and walks right in seemingly unaware of Derek’s presence. I close the door and walk over to her.  
“Lydia?”  
“Please tell me that Allison is still here.”  
“You just missed her. She went to drive Scott to work.”  
“Great. That’s just great.” she says as she tries to furiously wipe the tears off her cheeks.  
“What happened?”  
“Jackson’s cheating on me.”  
I just scratch my head and try to give a sympathetic look. It was known since high school that Jackson is a cheater.  
“I know what people say but I thought as we got older he would change. I gave up M.I.T. for him.”  
“Hey, it’s not too late.” I put my arms around her and she buries her head in my chest.  
I look at Derek and mouth ‘what do I do?’. He shrugs his shoulders. Lydia just stands against me and makes this weird sobbing hiccupy noise.  
“Listen screw Jackson. You deferred your acceptance. So start there in the fall and go on to win the Nobel prize and save the world.”  
“The Fields Medal.” Lydia laughs quietly, “There is no Nobel prize for mathematics.”  
“There you go.”  
“Can I ask you a question?”  
“Of course.” I answer as I push a strand of hair out of her face.  
“Do you still ever get homesick?”  
I freeze and swallow hard. Do I ever get homesick?  
“I mean, do you ever long for the days of living in a house you know every nook and cranny of? A town where you know every stop sign and pothole.” She explains.  
I just nod, “Can I show you something?”  
She nods back and I pull her gently into my room. I pull a picture down off my dresser and hand it to her.  
“Do you remember this?” I ask.  
“It’s a picture of you, me, and Scott. From one of my birthday parties as a kid.”  
“That’s right and most people would assume I like this picture because it has my best friend in it or the girl I was obsessed with all through middle school and high school but they would be wrong. You see this picture is one of the last pictures my mom took of me. It was the last time we went to an event like this. This picture is home to me. It was one of the last days where my life was normal. She embarrassed me like a normal mom. She didn’t get confused. We went home to my dad where we sat and watched t.v.” I brush away a tear that threatens to spill out of my eye.  
“I’m so sorry you had to deal with that and I’m even more sorry that you lost your mom.” Lydia says as she puts the picture back down and wraps her arms around me.  
I sniffle and hug her back, “So yeah Lyds I do get homesick.”  
“I should go.” She says wiping her eyes one more time and walking out of my room, “Were you really obsessed with me?”  
“Story for another drunk time.” I laugh.  
“Thanks, Stiles. I wish I got to know you more back then.”  
“You were the prom queen.”  
“You weren’t exactly a loser. You were on the lacrosse team and Scott became co-captains with Jackson.”  
“Hey, everything happens for a reason right?”  
She just nods at that, “Seriously thank you.”  
She gives me one more brief hug.  
“Go to M.I.T. Get out of this place. Away from Jackson. You’re too big to spread your wings fully here.”  
She gives me a sad smile before walking out the door and towards the elevators. When the door closes behind her I lean my arm against it and my forehead against my arm. I take a few deep breaths and try to calm my pounding heart. It’s been a long time since I’ve talked about my mom. Of course, she already knew, everyone back home did. I take my other hand and slam a fist against the door.  
“Dammit.” I say in a broken voice.  
“Stiles? Are you okay?” Derek asks as he puts a hand on my shoulder.  
I snap around to face him with tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.  
I force a smile before answering him, “Yeah, I’m fine. Why don’t I make us some pancakes and bacon.”  
“What?”  
“Chocolate chip pancakes if you’d like me to be specific.”  
“Okay?”  
Within forty-five minutes we’re sitting at the small table in the kitchen eating.  
“This is good.” he remarks.  
“Thank you.”  
“I thought you liked to eat healthy.”  
“Sometimes.”  
We eat the rest in silence and he lets me clean in peace. When I’m done loading the dishwasher and washing the pans I turn around to look for him but he’s nowhere in sight.  
“Derek?”  
“In here.” I hear him answer from my bedroom.  
I walk in to find him sitting on my bed holding the picture I had shown Lydia.  
“What are you doing?” I ask him.  
“Trying to understand you. How old were you here?”  
“Almost eight.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Does it look like I want to talk about?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“No. I don’t want to talk about it. I never want to talk about it. Most people in my life know and that’s that. It’s never brought up.”  
I go and lay on my bed next to him and stare up at the cracking paint on the ceiling.  
“Do you want to talk about it.”  
I press the heels of my hands into my eyes hard and sigh deeply, “She had a rare form of early dementia. It made her memory deteriorate quickly, it made her very paranoid, and hallucinate.” I stop and take a deep breath, “She attacked me once because she thought I was trying to kill her. I was hospitalized for a few days and my mom was locked up in a mental institution until they found a medicine that helped with the paranoia.” I sit up next to him so I can take the picture out of his hands, “This picture was taken just a few weeks before her symptoms started showing up and we got her diagnosis. She was dead within months. I was there with her. I held her hand. I felt the life leave her body.”  
I sit there next to him unaware of what I’m saying. I had put the picture down and started to wring my hands back and forth to the point that they hurt and I could see them getting red.  
“My dad started drinking after that. He got pretty bad. He blamed himself for not being there. He was a deputy sheriff at the time and was called to an accident. A teenager was pinned under a car and it was clear she wasn’t going to make it. He wanted to stay with her so she didn’t die alone. I think he blames me for what happened to my mom. I know I do.”  
“How could you blame yourself?” he asks as he takes my hands into his, “You were just a child and she had a disease.”  
I look away while nodding and sniffle. I blink the tears away but it doesn’t stop a few from rolling down my cheeks. I pull my hands away and bury my eyes into the palms of my hands again.  
“God, this is why I don’t talk about it.” I whisper.  
“It’s okay.”  
“It happened a long time ago.”  
“So what?”  
“So? I should be able to talk about this without breaking down.” I take a deep breath, “I’m sorry.”  
“You don't have to be.”  
“Well I am.”  
“I know what you’re going through. What you went through.”  
I swallow hard and just stare at him.  
“You know the story on how I got my start?”  
I nod, “You got a large inheritance and invested it before starting your own companies.”  
“Pretty much except it wasn't an inheritance from a grandparent or anyone for that matter. It was the life insurance money from my parents.”  
My eyes go wide and I'm frozen. I just stare that this man next to me so deep in thought that it almost looks painful. He suddenly turns to look at me.  
“I know what you're going through because my parents died. Most of my family died in a house fire.”  
“The Hale fire.” I whisper.  
Derek just nods. Everyone knew about the Hale fire. It was national news. My dad said it was arson. I just never put two and two together. I look over at Derek and instead of seeing this big intimidating businessman I just see someone who is broken like me.  
“I’m sorry about your family.” I tell him as I grab his hands.  
“I’m sorry about your mom.”  
I stare into those eyes but they’re different. Like a stormy gray color. I look down at his lips and once again feel unable to control myself as I move towards him. Our lips touch gently until he pulls away to lean his forehead against mine. I feel one of his hands come up to rest on my cheek. I lean towards him again but this time, I open my mouth immediately. He responds quickly and lets his tongue slide against mine. The hand on my cheek moves to my back and I feel his body press against mine. I let him guide me back. I feel the bed against my back and Derek against my chest. He moves his hips against mine and I can’t help but moan against his mouth. My hands find their way into his hair but before I can get a grip his hands are sliding mine up above my head and pinning both my wrists with one hand. The other turns my head to the side breaking our connection. He re-attaches his lips to the point below my ear where he begins to nip and suck.  
“Derek.” I moan loudly as my hips thrust up into his.  
He pulls his head back and looks at me. His eyes are dark. Darker than I think I've ever seen them. I lean up as much as I'm able, to place a light kiss on his lips but he pulls away and frees my hands.  
“I should go.” He says as he stands and adjusts his clothes.  
“Oh...okay sure.”  
I jump up and face the opposite wall to try and hide my much too obvious boner.  
I walk out of the room and hear him following me. Just as I'm opening the door I see one of his hands move quickly past me in order to keep the door from opening. I spin around to face him and find him very close to me.  
“Can I see you on Tuesday?” he asks quietly.  
All I can do is nod.  
“I’ll text you when and where.”  
He leans down and kisses me forcefully. I move out of his way when we pull apart. He leaves quickly. I just slide down the wall and sit with my knees against my chest feeling very confused. What was that? What just happened? I’m not sure how long I sit there replaying everything over and over in my mind but a soft knocking seems to wake me up.  
I look out through the peephole but no one is there so I open the door. I look up and down the hallway but again it’s empty. I’m not sure why but something tells me to look down. It’s a small package wrapped in brown paper. On top is my name so I bring it inside and open it immediately. I find a note written on a small piece of paper. ‘So I can text you. -D’. The box was a new cell phone. One even better than my last one. I walk to my room to grab my old one so I could swap the sim cards. Derek’s number is already programmed in so I text him right away.  
“You didn’t need to buy me a new phone. -S”  
“If I want to be able to get a hold of you, it was necessary. - D”  
“Thank you.-S”  
“You’re welcome.-D”  
“Wait aren’t you driving? -S”  
“Yes.-D”  
“Stop texting right now! What you’re doing is illegal and dangerous. -S”  
“I didn’t realize you cared. I’ll talk to you later.-D”  
“Text me when you get home so I know you’re safe and weren’t in a cell phone related accident.-S”  
No reply but I can honestly say I was happy about that. I spend the next several hours until Scott gets home doing the rest of my school work. I had decided that I needed to tell Scott at least a little about Derek.  
“Scott?” I ask peeking my head out of my door.  
“Yeah?” Scott answers as he walks out of his room.  
“I need to talk to you about something.” I tell him as I meet him in the living room, “Why do you smell like piss?”  
“A cat peed on me right before I left. Allison was mad I got in her car like this.”  
“I would be too. Go shower and I’ll talk to you after.”  
“Okay.”  
Scott goes back into his room and then back out with a towel and clothes. I sit in the lone chair and cross my legs. My fingers tap on the arms the whole time as I listen to the shower running. When it finally shuts off my heart starts racing. A clean Scott walks out a few minutes later.  
“Is this about why Derek Hale was here?” he asks while toweling off his head.  
“Yes.”  
He just raises his eyebrows in a questioning manner.  
“I think I’m dating him.”  
“What?” Scott basically screams.  
“Shut up. I’m not sure. We went to lunch the other day after the lecture but he told me he didn’t think he should see me anymore. But then on Thursday he was at the library and I kissed him. He drove me home and then he kissed me. He shows up today out of the blue because I didn’t text him back. We have a mini make out session then he abruptly leaves but comes back a little while later to drop off a new cell phone like he’s Santa Claus. We also made plans for me to go and see him on Tuesday. What am I thinking?” I stand suddenly and start pacing, “I mean I’ve never been with a girl let alone a guy. I don’t know what I’m doing. And hello he’s a friggin trillionaire who’s probably followed by paparazzi everywhere he goes. Why would he even be into little spazzy me.” I sit down next to Scott who is just sitting there shell-shocked and I drop my head into my hands, “And I told him about my mom. Why would I tell him about my mom? Oh and I cried. Now he probably thinks I’m this little gold digging cry baby.”  
“Stiles shut up.”  
I snap my head up and look at him.  
“He does not think that about you.”  
“How can you be sure?”  
“Text him.”  
“I can’t text him asking him that.”  
“Fine. Can I see this new phone?”  
I pull the phone out of my pocket and hand it to him. Before I can even process what’s happening he’s jumping off the couch and locking himself in the bathroom.  
“Scott this isn’t funny. Don’t text him.” I scream as I bang on the door.  
No response.  
“Scott I’m serious get out here. You don’t even know my passcode.”  
“5,5,5,5.”  
“Dammit.”  
The door opens and he walks out, “There sent. Now we wait to see what he says.”  
I quickly go and find the message, “Just being paranoid but do you think I only like you because of the fact that you’re rich? Also and probably, more importantly, do you think I’m a cry baby?-S”  
“What did you do?”  
“Hopefully helping you.”  
I just stare at him. He shrugs and walks past me into the kitchen. I follow him and continue to stare. Vibrating in my hand startles me.  
“Oh god, it's him. I can't look.” I basically screech as I lay the phone on the counter screen first.  
“May I?”  
I nod at him.  
Scott reads it out loud, “I didn’t realize you were that insecure.-D”  
“Great. Now I’ve really ruined it.” I say as I walk over to sit on the couch.  
“You didn’t ruin it.”  
“How do you know?”  
“He answered you. That must be a good sign.” suddenly Scott gets really still, “He’s calling you.”  
“I’m not answering it.”  
“You have to.”  
“No.”  
Scott jumps over the couch and knocks me to the floor. He’s sitting on top of me with my phone in his hand. I look over my shoulder and see him slide a finger across the screen and press the phone to my ear. I just give him an evil look.  
“Hello?” I answer.  
“Why do you like me?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“If you don’t like me for my money then why do you like me.”  
I sigh and signal for Scott to get off of me. He does so fairly quickly so I jump up and walk quickly into my room.  
“I like you because…”  
“Yes?”  
“Because you… I’m not quite sure how to put it but you lit my spark and not in a dirty way.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“From the time I met you in your office, I could tell that there was more than meets the eye. You were special. Not stop licking the windows special but something about your aura, your vibes if you will. Not to mention touching you felt like grabbing an electric fence.”  
“You felt that too?” I hear him chuckle slightly into the phone.  
“Look I’m sorry. I was talking to Scott and he stole my phone and texted you. I would never have bothered you.”  
“You talked to Scott about me?” he sounds a little angry.  
“Yes? Is that okay?”  
“What did you say?”  
“Just that I was confused by my feeling and insecure about you having them back.”  
“You have feelings for me?” this time, I can hear a smile.  
“I thought that would have been obvious. That’s the spark you lit in me. I’ve never felt this way about someone I just met.”  
“I have to go but I want to make something clear you can text me anytime with questions.”  
“Okay. Did you get home okay? You never texted me.”  
“I haven’t gotten home yet. I’m at my office.”  
“Oh, well go home and I’ll see you on Tuesday.”  
“Stiles.”  
“Yes?”  
“You’re not a crybaby. It’s okay to feel the way you do even after all this time. It doesn’t make you weak. If anything it makes you stronger.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Bye.”  
“Goodnight.”  
I hang up and hold the phone close to my chest.  
“How did it go?” Scott screams through the door.  
I walk over and open it. I should probably be more surprised than I am at finding him pressed up against where the door should be. He just gives me his best Scott smile and I shake my head.  
“Let’s play something.” I say pushing past him.  
“So it went well?”  
“I think it did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I have ready. I'm writing pretty quickly as of right now so another should hopefully be up soon.


	4. Baby I'm Worth It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally sexy time. I hope I did alright. I wrote this in about a day mostly because I have a whole part that I'm excited to write but I have to get there first. Just so you guys know I plan on using a bunch of different clothing descriptions from what our lovely Mr. O'Brien wears either in different movies or for shoots. He's just so darn cute. Okay feedback is lovely. And as always I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy.

Tuesday could not come fast enough. Danny was more than happy to take my shift for which I was grateful. All day through classes, mine and Chris’s, I couldn’t sit still or focus. I spend most of the time planning my wardrobe. Derek and I had texted every day since Saturday. Mostly about nothing important. We talked about which books we liked, authors, poets, music, and everything we could think of. We were pretty different when it came to most things but we both had an open mind and understood where the other was coming from.  
He had texted me this morning telling me to meet him at some park in Sacramento. According to the clock it's 1:45. I bounce my leg up and down and stare at the clock willing it to move faster.  
“Mr. Stilinski… Mr. Stilinski.... Mr. Stilinski!” the last one is screamed right in my ear.  
I nearly fall out of my chair as I jump away from the screaming professor.  
“Why do I have you as an assistant when you don’t assistant?” Chris asks.  
“I’m sorry. What did I miss?”  
“I dismissed class ten minutes ago.”  
“What?”  
I look around and we’re the only two in the room. Chris just raises an eyebrow at me.  
“Everything okay?” Chris inquires.  
“Yeah, I just have somewhere I have to be.” I answer him as I shove my stuff back into my bag.  
“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Chris waves over his shoulder and walks out. Derek and I hadn’t set a time since I didn’t know how long class was going to be. I told him that I would just meet him at the park and text when I got there. He agreed.  
I race home and right into the shower. What was I suppose to expect from this night with him? Was I going to sleep with him? It was only the first date? Or was it the second? Shit, I mentally curse at myself. When I get out of the shower I lather myself pretty well with lotion. I decide to not take any chances. I walk back into my room with the towel around my waist.  
I look through my underwear drawer. I don't have anything that constitutes as sexy. I settle for a pair of black boxer briefs. Followed by a pair of well fitted black jeans. I pull on a white tank top and on top of that I button a tight white button up shirt. I tuck it in and slide one of the only plain black belts I have on. I stare at the few ties I have. Will I even need a tie? Derek didn’t say what we would be doing. I settle on my favorite which is an abnormally skinny black one. I go into the bathroom to make sure it’s straight and to do my hair. I take a long time styling it. Every strand has to be perfect.  
When I’m finally satisfied I decide to pack an overnight bag just in case. I slide on a pair of black converses before grabbing my clothes bag and school bag. I lock the door and head down to my car. I throw the bags in the back and run around the drivers side. I take down a pair of old black Ray Bans that I have clipped to my sun visor and put them on. I roll down the window and begin the long drive to him.  
I park a block away from the park at close to 5:30.  
“Just got here.-S” I text Derek.  
“Are you at the right entrance?-D”  
I snap a picture and send it to him.  
“Perfect. I’ll be there in ten.-D”  
I smile as I feel the butterflies in my stomach. I walk into the park a bit and find an empty bench near a statue of some dead guy he had mentioned. I try to lean back with my arms over the back to try to look cool. I take a few deep breaths and try to calm my pounding heart. I can’t sit still so I stand and pace for a few minutes. Finally I settle on leaning against a lamp post on one leg while the other is bent backwards onto it. I’m looking at a father and son throwing a frisbee when I notice someone walking towards me. It was Derek. He was dressed in black suit pants and jacket with a red button up underneath.  
“Hey.” I smile at him.  
“Hello.” He says smoothly as he takes off his sunglasses and makes it obvious that he’s looking me up and down.  
“You didn’t say what we were doing so I didn’t know how to dress.”  
“You’re dressed perfectly.”  
“I also maybe wanted to show you that I don’t look homeless all the time.”  
He chuckles slightly, “You certainly don’t look homeless. Follow me.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“My apartment.”  
“If we were going to your apartment why did you have me meet you in the park?”  
“I had to double check and make sure that you’re not a serial killer.”  
“What day is it?” I stop suddenly and he stops with me.  
“Tuesday. Why?”  
“Oh okay. I’m only a serial killer Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays so you’re good.”  
He looks at me with an unamused face before he grabs my hand and drags me across the street with him.  
“I thought you said you didn’t live in Sacramento.” I say as we board the elevator.  
“I don’t but while the new offices are going up I’ll stick around and since it usually takes sometime I like to feel at home. Not in a hotel room.” he responds as he presses the top floor button.  
When the elevator doors slide open. I can literally feel my jaw hanging open as I slide the sunglasses off my face. It was a massive open space. There is very few items. A long L shaped sofa in the far right corner. I see a hallway directly to my right with several doors leading off of it. Everything seemed to be gray in color. When I look up I can see the steel beams and pipes. The apartment looks unfinished. I walk away from him and walk towards the back wall which is non existent. It’s just a wall of windows or doors that lead out onto a massive patio. I put a hand against the cold glass and watch as my breath fogs it up. I turn around to face him but he’s not near the elevators. Instead opposite of the hallway he’s in a kitchen which is raised by a few steps. He’s pouring something into two glasses. On my walk over to him I pass a long metal table with a glass top and eight chairs around it. Behind the table is a fireplace that looks big enough to walk in.  
“What do you think?” Derek asks handing me a glass of brown liquid.  
“It’s a bit cold.”  
“I can turn the heat up.” he tells me as he walks over to the thermostat located on the wall near the couch.  
“I didn’t mean the temperature. I mean there’s no personal effects. No pictures, no knick knacks.”  
“I’m not big on that kind of stuff.”  
It hits me then. He probably lost all of his possessions in the fire. I wouldn’t want to get attached to anything either.  
I take a sip of my drink but immediately regret it. I start choking as the burning in my throat starts to subside.  
“I’m sorry I forgot to warn you. It’s whisky.” Derek says trying to hold in a laugh.  
“You do realize I’m underage right?” I ask in a raspy voice.  
“How old are you?”  
“17. I know I kind of mentioned that I’m smart. Well I might have under exaggerated.”  
This time it’s Derek’s turn to start choking as he drinks. He sets his glass down on a nearby table and holds his chest as the coughing fit continues.  
“What?” Derek manages to squeak out in a horrified voice.  
I can’t help but laugh. His coughing stops and he just stares at me with daggers in his eyes.  
“I’m kidding. I am underage drinking wise but not that much. I’m 20. I’ll be 21 in a couple of months.” I say.  
His gaze just has me taking a huge sip of the alcohol. He slowly walks over to me and grabs my hair and forces my head back. It’s right on the verge of painful. I feel him take the glass out of my hand and place it on a surface I can’t see. I feel my adams apple pressed against my throat as I swallow hard at the sight of his dark gaze this close to me.  
“That wasn’t funny.” he says in a stern voice.  
I open my mouth to say something but I’m stopped by his covering mine. His tongue enters immediately and begins to tangle with mine. The hand in my hair grips tight and pulls my face closer to his. Another hand goes to the small of my back to pull my body against his. I’ve never been kissed this way before. It literally takes my breath away. One of my hands goes up to rest on his bicep. I feel it tense beneath my touch. Derek bites my lip slightly causing a moan to escape.  
Just as quickly as we were kissing it was over. Derek is standing a few feet away from me trying to catch his breath.  
“We need to have a talk.” He breaths out.  
I nod and grab my drink. I finish what’s left in one swig before walking to the kitchen to pour another. Derek walks up behind me and puts his empty glass next to mine. I fill it about halfway before grabbing it and turning to face him. I hand him the cup and he immediately takes a long gulp.  
“Come sit.” Derek tells me as he turns around and walks to the table.  
He doesn’t surprise me when he takes the seat at the head of the table. I sit to his left with my back to the fireplace.  
“Stiles.”  
“Derek.”  
“I’m going to need you to be very serious.”  
“Okay.”  
“How much do you know about dominants and submissives?”  
“I guess a normal amount. I know that there is pretty much one of each in every relationship but sometimes people are versatile. And that even though they are dominate doesn’t mean they aren’t submissive and vise versa. If that makes sense. I know that in a sexual situation the dominate takes control. They are usually the ones to do the tying up and the one who does the spanking or whatever. While the submissive is the one who obeys the doms orders and wishes. In which they are comfortable of course.”  
Derek just nods as he listens, “That’s pretty good. Can you guess where this is going?”  
Now it’s my turn to nod.  
“It’s not just about dominants and submissives though. Will you follow me.” Derek says as he stands.  
I stand and follow him. We make our way towards the door at the end of the hallway. He opens it and lets me step inside. It’s a very old looking library, office type room. It has a plush green carpet and floor to ceiling bookshelves on the walls. Except for one panel that has a fireplace which rivals the one behind the table. The far wall has floor to ceiling glass doors like the main part of the house. The room itself was so much different from the rest of the house. It was warm and inviting with it’s earthy tones and plush over sized couches and chairs. There is a desk in front of the windows that is a very dark wood with a green mat on top of it and papers stacked neatly. A laptop also sits closed.  
“I love this room.” I say as I walk over to a bookshelf and begin to read the titles.  
“It’s my favorite room also. But that’s not why we’re in here.”  
I turn and look at him confused. He’s walked over to a shelf a few away from me. He reaches up and pulls on a small blue book. Something I’ve only seen in movies happens. One of the bookcases between us swings open towards me. Once again I stand there shocked and speechless. I notice Derek’s head peek around it.  
“Come look.” he says calmly.  
I find my feet walking towards him. I swallow and move to stand next to him at the opening to this hidden room. I’m not sure what I expected but this wasn’t it. I talk a few steps in and look around. The walls, ceiling, and floor are all black. The only light that I can see seems to be coming from the walls themselves. It lights the room enough to be able to see clearly. All of the objects in the room are a deep red. There is a red sofa. A queen sized bed with what looks like red satin sheets. There is a red table that makes my heart beat a little faster when I notice the chains and cuffs on the four legs. I look over at Derek who is watching me intently. I walk over to a wall that has a variety of items hanging or sitting on shelves. There are multiple sizes of riding crops, a few paddles, and what looks like bamboo sticks in different widths. On the shelves is anything from dildos and anal beads to different lubricants. There is also a shelf dedicated to different restraints. The only normal thing I see is a stereo system next to all of this.  
“You want to do this to me?” I ask in almost a whisper.  
“I would like to.”  
I don’t answer him. I just continue to stare at all the items surrounding me.  
“Well?” he finally lets out.  
“Well what?” I turn facing him with a dead expression.  
“Usually people have a reaction to all of this.”  
“What kind of reaction would you like?”  
This seems to stump him.  
“Are you going to kidnap me.”  
“No.”  
“Are you going to hurt me?”  
He looks away and opens his mouth but nothing comes out.  
“I mean in a beat the crap out of me way.”  
“Never.”  
“Are you going to force me to do anything that I don’t want or feel comfortable with doing?”  
“Of course not.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay what?”  
“We can give it a try but I need to be very clear. I am new to this stuff. And I don’t just mean to this.” I tell him as I gesture to the toys on the shelves, “I mean anything. I’m a virgin. I have absolutely zero experience but that doesn’t mean that I’m not okay with giving it a try.” I walk up to him almost chest to chest, “I’m willing to try because I want you.”  
I lean and place a light kiss on his lips but he pulls away quickly.  
“You’re a virgin?” he asks.  
I only nod. He sighs and grabs my hand to lead me out of the room. I watch as the bookshelf closes behind us. He walks me back into the main area of the house before letting me go.  
“I’ll make us something to eat.” he says plainly as he walks towards the kitchen.  
“Derek?”  
“Yes?” he answers as he takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves.  
“Should I go?”  
“No.” he replies as he pulls what looks like chicken out of the fridge before setting it down on the counter to stare at me, “Why didn’t you tell me you were a virgin.”  
“You asked me if I had had a boyfriend or girlfriend and I said no.”  
“Just because you didn’t date anyone doesn’t mean you haven’t had sex. You’re 20 years old.”  
“Wow way to make me feel good about myself.”  
“Stiles that’s not what I meant. I guess I just always assume that people lose it during high school.” Derek tells me as he slowly walks over to me.  
“Well I didn’t.”  
“Please stay and have dinner with me.” He asks as he takes my face in his hands.  
“Okay.”  
We both walk into the kitchen together. I help him cook where I can. That basically just means I make a salad. When’s he’s done frying some chicken and making some kind of pasta I set the table. We both have glasses of whisky again. We eat in relative silence.  
“So how does this usually work?” I ask finally.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Is it like a normal relationship? We go on dates and other things but when it comes to sex we have it in that room and then what go to sleep in your room?”  
“No. There is no relationship. There will be little outdoor adventures. You won’t sleep in my bed. You’ll have your own room. Most importantly you tell no one what goes behind these closed doors.”  
“So I’m basically going to be your sex slave that you call up and drive two hours so I can be fucked and then sent away to sleep somewhere else?”  
“Actually I would require you to spend the weekends with me.”  
“I work.”  
“You didn’t last weekend.”  
“I don’t Saturdays but I work Sundays.”  
“Look Stiles all of this is up to you.”  
“Can I have time to think about it?”  
“Of course.”  
We turn silent again. I only pick at the rest of my food. We each have a couple more drinks before neither of us is touching our plates.  
“Come with me.” Derek says suddenly before standing.  
Unlike last time he waits for me and holds out a hand. I grab it slowly. I can’t possibly think what he could be showing me now. He leads me back down the hallway and my steps seem to falter. This time we stop at the second door on the right. He opens it slowly and pulls me inside. It’s a bedroom. It’s all different deep blue colors. It’s warm like the library. I take a look around. There are two different doors off of it on either side of the room. There is a desk, two dressers, a huge bed with that all too familiar dark wood slatted headboard. There is matching night tables on either sides. To my surprise there are pictures in here. Most of them are new looking since Derek doesn’t look very different.  
I feel Derek walk up behind as I stare at a picture of him with an older guy and a younger girl, “This is your room?”  
“Yes.” he answers as he slides his hands up my arms.  
I can’t help but close my eyes and focus on the trail of fire he leaves behind as hands reach my shoulders.  
“Can we forget about all that stuff I said for a night?” Derek whispers into my ear.  
“Yes.” I breath out as his lips find that spot again below my ear.  
In one swift move I’m spun to face him and pressed against the wall beside his dresser.  
“Are you okay with this?” he asks with his lips centimeters from mine.  
My answer is a kiss pressed firmly against him. He moans as we connect. His hands make quick work of trying to untuck my shirt and unbuttoning it. I toe off my shoes as he loosens my tie and slips it over the collar but doesn’t remove it. He slides my shirt off in one motion. I start trying to undo his but my hands are trembling and they can’t get most of the buttons out of the holes. He just chuckles and takes a step back. He takes no time at all unbuttoning it and sliding it to join mine. He has on a black tank top underneath. He slide that off too and reveals a perfectly sculpted body. I gasp loudly at the sheer perfection of him. I can’t help myself I walk over to him and touch that beautiful chest. I can feel his heart beating quickly beneath my hand as it’s pressed against him. Suddenly his hand grabs my wrist while his other slides my tank top off. The tie around my falls back down against my now bare chest.  
Derek is against me once more but this time his hands go to my ass and lift. Instinctively I push off the floor and wrap my legs around his waist as our mouth clash together. I feel Derek walking towards the bed. He throws me backwards onto it and the look on his face is that of a predator about to devour it’s prey.  
“Can we try something?” he asks softly as he moves to straddle me.  
I nod. He slips the tie off from around my neck and undoes the knot.  
“Put your hands up by the headboard.” he orders.  
I obey immediately. He ties one end of the tie to one of my wrists then looping it through a few slates before tieing the other end to my other wrist.  
“If at any point you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop you have to tell me. Do you promise Stiles?” he tells me sternly.  
“I promise.” I whisper.  
He smiles slightly wickedly as he leans over and grabs some things from the night table beside me. I’m not sure what they are and he places them out of my view. He comes back to leaning above me. Instead of kissing me he moves to suck on my neck. He doesn’t stay there long though. He start’s placing kisses across my chest. He stops to nip and suck on one of my nipples. I moan loudly and I feel him laugh against my skin. That’s when I feel the cool hand by the buckle of my zipper. His fingers make quick work of it and before I know it he’s sliding my pants and boxers off. As he sits on his heels above me, examining me I can see him going through my pockets. I’m about to question him but I see him slide my new phone out of the pocket and place it on the night table before throwing the pants.  
“Don’t want to break it.” he says as he returns his mouth to my chest.  
He slowly makes his way down my abs. I feel his breath against the sensitive skin of my thigh. In one quick movement he has my entire cock in his mouth. It sends my whole body pushing up at the sensation. It is one of the best feeling I’ve ever experienced. His warm mouth surrounding me. He licks the underside with his tongue as he begins his bobbing motion. He uses one of his arms to keep my hips in place as his other hand covers what his mouth doesn’t. His hand moves and begins to fondle my balls. I moan deeply as he tugs on them slightly.  
“This is the part where I need you to tell me to stop if you need it.” I says as he pulls his mouth away from me.  
“Oh...Okay.” I manage to get out.  
I was glad he had stopped. I wasn’t sure how much longer I could take that tongue swirling around me.  
“Bend your legs.”  
I obey and bend my knees against my body as much as they’ll go. He stands for a minute and I can only assume it’s to finish undressing himself. When he returns to the bed I hear the sound of something tearing followed by the popping of a lid. My stomach starts to turn on itself as I brace myself for what’s going to happen.  
“You need to relax Stiles.” Derek warns.  
“Relax yeah.” I take a few deep breathes and flex my fingers as I count them.  
Ten fingers. Ten toes. I take another deep breath.  
“Okay.” I whisper.  
Derek comes to hover over me again as I feel a finger begin to message a part of me that I never thought I wanted another person to touch. My eyes close as he applies pressure to the muscle. As the finger slides into the first knuckle Derek leans down to kiss me. He slides it in the rest of the way to let me get accustomed to it. Which does’t take long. One finger isn’t bad at all and when he starts to thrust it in and out of me it feels sensational.  
“I’m going to add another now. It may hurt more than the first.” Derek says calmly.  
I nod and prepare myself. He wasn’t lying. It does sting and he slides the second finger in as far as he can. This time he leaves them still for a long time until I start fidgeting beneath him. He slides them out slowly but reinserts them quicker. I can’t help the moans of encouragement that spill out of my mouth. He begins to scissor them and thrust them into me with purpose. He adds the third finger without warning and my back arches off the bed.  
“Try to stay down.” Derek whispers against me.  
I can only barely nod as the burning sensation rips through me. Three fingers is way worse than two. As he leaves them still he kisses down my neck to my chest again where he tongues my nipples. I try to get lost in that feeling but he starts to move his hand again. This time it’s like he’s searching for something.  
“Holy shit!” I scream as a wave of pleasure washes over me, “What… What was that?”  
“You’re prostate.” Derek chuckles.  
I throw my head back as he continues to stroke it. His fingers twist and turn inside me. Occasionally brushing against the spot that I’ve decided to call the holy shit spot. My body starts to convulse underneath him.  
“Not yet.” Derek says as he removes his fingers.  
I groan audibly at the absence. He just laughs at me again. He grabs the lube and I can only assume he’s coating himself with it. He lays down over my chest and I can feel him lined up with me.  
“Are you ready?” he asks seriously.  
“I think so. You’ll go slow?”  
Now he nods and I feel him move slightly. As I feel the tip enter my head shoots back against the pillow. He slides in further but stays still for a minute as he peppers kisses across my neck. He takes his time as he slides the rest of the way in.  
“Please can we take a minute?” I gasp out.  
“Of course.” he says before kissing me hard.  
Our bodies our still as our tongues twirl and slide together. As the burning subsides I nod against him, our lips still connected. He doesn’t move much. Just a little thrust but it has me moan against him. He slides out more this time before thrusting back in slowly. He keeps this up until he’s sliding almost fully out of me slowly and sliding back in with ease.  
“You can go faster.” I manage to get out between moans.  
“Are you sure?”  
I look him in the eye and nod before reclaiming his lips. This time when he pulls out he thrusts in with a bit of a snap. My hips thrust up trying to get him deeper. With each thrust he gains speed. He’s slamming into me. I probably should be embarrassed about the noises escaping me but I can’t seem to care. I didn’t even know I could make half of these sounds. He lifts a little bit and I follow his lead. My legs slide up around his waist and my ankles lock behind his back. With this new angle he glides against my prostate with almost each thrust.  
“Fuck.” I gasp out.  
“What was that?”  
“Fuck me.”  
He picks up the pace more as more sounds escape me. His mouth finds its way to my ear where he bites and nips the lobe. One of his hands trails slowly down my body until it finds my pre-cum soaked cock. His sets up a rhythm with his hand that matches our body movements. That all too familiar building pressure starts to rise in my gut.  
“Cum for me.” Derek whispers into my ear.  
Hearing those words I don’t feel like I have a choice because I shoot out all over his hand and I feel my ass tighten around him as he rides me through my orgasm. My body is still trembling when he finally stills his movements and moans loudly with his own orgasm. Derek leans his head down against my shoulder for a second before reaching up to untie my hands. My shoulders are screaming from the position and the way I pulled against the restraint.  
“I’ll be right back.” Derek says as he gets up.  
I couldn’t follow him if I tried. Without standing I know my legs feel like jello. He returns a few seconds later with a warm wash cloth that he uses to clean me up. I smile up at him as he rubs it gently over my abdomen.  
“Do you want me to go?” I ask when Derek returns again.  
“No. It’s okay for one night.”  
He crawls into the bed with me and pulls me up against him. I smile contently against his chest.  
“Was it okay?” he whispers softly.  
“Much better than okay. Thank you.”  
“Did you just thank me for taking your virginity?”  
I can feel my cheeks turn red so I try to bury my face in his chest.  
“Adorable.” he says as he strokes my hair.  
I lean up and kiss him gently before placing my head back over his beating his heart. I fall asleep to that sound and the feeling of his fingers through my hair.

The next more I’m woken up rather rudely.  
“Stiles, you’re phone.” Derek says in annoyance.  
“What?”  
“You’re phone is ringing.”  
I lean over to try to find it on the nightstand but I apparently lean to far because I fall out. Derek just peeks over the edge to check on me as I slide the answer icon.  
“Hello?” I mumble still half asleep.  
“Good morning son.” I hear my father greet.  
“Shit. I mean hey pops.” I say quickly as I search for my boxers.  
I pull them on and search for a shirt. I find Derek’s black tank top first so I slide it on.  
“Did I wake you up?” He asks.  
“Yes of course you woke me up its… wait what time is it?”  
“7:00.”  
“I forgot to set an alarm. Thanks for calling.”  
“Always here to help. I’m calling to make sure you’re still coming home this weekend.”  
“Of course I’m coming. I already took off and Chris knows about it so he’s promised to go easy on the work load.”  
“Good. What about Scott is he riding with you?”  
“I doubt it. Allison is coming too so I’m assuming she’ll drive. Unless we all come in my car and he takes it while I just use Scott’s motorcycle all weekend.”  
Derek snaps to get my attention. He is shaking his head and wagging his finger at me.  
“I’d rather you didn’t. You remember last time.”  
“Yeah I remember. Listen I have to run but I’ll see you Friday afternoon sometimes. I’ll definitely be there in time for dinner.”  
“Sounds good. Be safe. I love you.”  
“I love you too Dad.”  
I fall backwards next to Derek who just stares at me.  
“What?” I ask.  
“Why did you put clothes on?”  
“What?”  
“You found out it was your dad and you ran around looking for clothes to put on.”  
“I can’t talk to my dad while naked.”  
“He’s over the phone. He’s not going to know.”  
“But I would know.”  
“That’s my shirt by the way.”  
“I thought it felt a little big.”  
“What are you trying to say?”  
“I’m saying that you are muscular but I am a scrawny little string bean.”  
He just shakes his head, “Where are you going this weekend?”  
“Home. My old lacrosse team has a big game and in my town it’s a huge deal. Everyone goes home for it. Plus I like seeing my dad. I haven’t made it home in a few weeks.”  
“Were you going to tell me?”  
“I didn’t know if I had to but honestly I just didn’t think of it.”  
“What if I wanted to see you.”  
“You’d have to wait until during the week.”  
This doesn’t seem to make him happy. I stand up and look for my clothes.  
“Where are you going?” he asks.  
“I have to leave if I’m going to get to school in time.”  
“You should stay for breakfast.”  
“I really wish I could but I’ll just have to grab something on the road.”  
I pull on my pants and throw off his shirt. I crawl over the bed and straddle him.  
“Thank you for taking my virginity.” I say before kissing him.  
“You’re very welcome. When will I see you again?”  
“Next week I guess. I work the rest of this week and I want to try to stay on top of my school work so I’m not super busy this weekend.” I climb back off the bed so I can slip on my own shirts, “I wish I could see you sooner though.”  
“Me too. Oh and no motorcycles. That is an order.”  
I just wink at him as I slip my shoes on and make sure I have everything I need. Derek pulls on a pair of sweatpants from a drawer and follows me out. We have another brief kiss before I step onto the elevator. Before the doors close he slides a hand on it.  
“I hope you say yes to being with me.”  
“I do too.”  
“Mr. Stilinski.”  
“Mr. Hale.”


	5. Space is Just a Word

“Dad?” I shout as I open the front door to my childhood home.  
No answer. It’s only just past 4:30 so chances are he’s still at work. I look around and see that it’s a bit messy. Dad never was very good at the house cleaning part. I place my bags on the sofa and begin to clean up. I go around to collect dirty dishes as well random garbage. I do the dishes, sweep the floors, throw in a load of laundry, and vacuum. When I’m done it’s close to 6 so I decide to see what food there is so I can cook dinner but as my, I’m staring baffled at the empty fridge I hear the front door.  
“Stiles?” I hear dad yell.  
“Kitchen.”  
“Hey. What are you doing?” he asks as he walks in.  
“I’m admiring your lack of food.” I joke.  
Dad just responds with a smile before pulling me into a tight bear hug.  
“I’ve missed you.” he says with a kiss to the top of my head.  
“I’ve missed you too dad.” I reply as I squeeze him.  
“Listen don’t worry about food now. Jordan has invited us to his place for a barbecue. The McCalls and Allison should be there as well a few others from the town.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Alright I’m gonna go change and we can head over.” he tells me as he leaves the room again.  
“Do we have to bring anything?” I yell.  
“I told him we’d bring some kind of dessert.”  
I just hum in response and wait for my dad to walk back in in jeans and a t-shirt under a flannel. I definitely know where I get my fashion sense from. I can’t help but laugh.  
“What’s so funny?” he asks.  
“Nothing.”  
“No seriously Stiles. Is there something on my face?” he demands as he rubs his hands all over his cheeks.  
“No dad you look great. I’ve just missed you.”  
“Aww. I’ve missed you too kiddo.” he responds with another tight hug, “Let’s go. You can run into the store and grab a large enough dessert for everyone.”  
“Fine.”  
My dad slips his gun holster to his pants before grabbing his keys and walking out. When I was younger the gun made me feel anxious but now it was just another feeling of home, of safety. We take his car of course. I end up grabbing a huge sheet of brownies that could probably feed a small army. We get Jordan’s house which is just a small ranch style and head right for the backyard. I saw Allison’s car so I know they’re here already.  
“Stiles!” everyone shouts as they see me.  
“Hey, guys.” I greet as I place the brownies on a table.  
I give hugs to everyone starting with Scott’s mom. Melissa has been like a second mom to me. I make my rounds to a few guys who work with my dad and a few others I know from around.  
“Long time no see.” Scott says as he walks up to me.  
“Way too long bro.”  
We both laugh. Jordan offers us beers and I look at my dad who nods. I guess he figures that in two months he can’t stop me. We eat the usual barbecue foods and have a good time. As it gets dark out Me, Scott and Allison wonder away from the adults. By this time I’ve had a few beers and a couple of shots so I’m feeling alright.  
“Man it feels good to be home.” I say as I sit next to Scott on the back patio stairs after getting another drink.  
“It does.” Scott agrees.  
“So when are you going to tell us about you and Derek?” Allison asks.  
“You told her?” I snap.  
“What was I suppose to do? She’s my girlfriend and I thought your friend. Why can’t she know?”  
“Because… Because…” I try to think of an answer because I can’t exactly tell them that they can’t know because he likes to fuck people while they’re tied to a bench and if that gets out it will ruin him, “I think he’s afraid to let the media know he’s gay, or bi at least. Interested in men okay.”  
“I won’t tell anyone.” Allison promises.  
“Don’t tell Lydia.” I warn.  
Allison just sticks out her pinky, “Pinky promise.”  
I smile and wrap my pinky around hers.  
“So since we all know. What happened?” Scott asks with a nudge to the ribs.  
“Let’s just say that I can no longer be a virgin sacrifice.”  
They both start whooping and hollering and it draws the attention of our parents.  
“Sorry.” we apologize in unison.  
We laugh to ourselves as my dad helps Jordan light a small fire pit.  
“Is your dad coming?” I ask Allison.  
“He’ll come in for the game tomorrow. He’s staying with the Martin’s.” Allison answers.  
I actually liked Chris. Allison had moved to Beacon Hills during our freshman year. She and Scott clicked right away but didn’t get together until sometime in our sophomore year. We were all friends though and frequent visitors to the Argent household. Especially when we weren't supposed to be. I lost count of a number of times Chris caught us sneaking out a window. But he was grateful when we got into the occasional serious trouble because of my dad.  
We all head home around 1:00 or so. We thank Jordan and tell the others that we’ll see them tomorrow at the game. My dad and I are quiet on the ride home.  
“Is there something you’re not telling me?” He asks suddenly.  
“Would you be mad if I told you I was attracted to boys as well as girls.”  
“I wouldn’t be happy about it but if you’re happy then that’s all that matters.”  
I just smile at him. I had been worried about having to tell him that I might be in a sort of relationship with a guy. I guess the alcohol gave me more courage than I thought.  
“All that’s important is that they treat you right and vise versa.” he states firmly.  
“Got it dad.”  
I forgot how much I loved being around him. He’s my family. As much as Scott is my brother he’s not blood and sometimes that’s all you need around you. I think of Derek then. What it must have been like to lose all those people. You’re entire support system. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost my dad too. I would be so lost.  
“I’ve missed you.” I utter for probably the tenth time tonight.  
“I know kid you told me,” he jokes as he ruffles my hair, “ but for the record, I’ve missed you too.”  
We get home and go our separate ways. I go to my room and decide to do a little research on Derek. He was around 16 when the fire happened. It says that Derek, his younger sister Cora, and his uncle Peter were the only ones to survive. Derek and Cora were at school. Peter was trapped in the house but managed to escape after being severely burned. The images of the burned house are too much and I have to close out of the page.  
I close my eyes and flashbacks from Tuesday wash over me. I still haven’t made up my mind on what I want to do. Be with him and be his submissive or put him out of my life. It’s so strange, though. We’ve known each other for two weeks and the idea of letting him go makes my chest feel like an elephant is sitting on it. I grab my phone and toy with the idea of texting him. It’s late or early depending on how you look at it.  
“Any chance you’re awake?-S” I text.  
After two minutes of no response, I give up hope and change into my pajamas. When I get to back my desk I pick up my phone and I can’t help but smile.  
“I can’t sleep. What are you doing awake?-D”  
“We only just got home.-S”  
“From where?-D”  
“One of my dad’s work buddies had a barbecue.-S”  
“Sounds fun.-D”  
“It was. I got a little drunk.-S”  
“Getting into trouble are we?-D”  
“Only a little. I’d send a winky face but I hate emoji’s.-S”  
“If you say yes to being mine and you caused trouble. I would spank that little ass of yours raw.-D”  
I swallow hard. Would he punish me? I take a deep breath and try to think of something witty to say back.  
“Well, it’s a good thing I’m still thinking about it. Now I have time to get all that trouble making out. Although a spanking from you sounds very tempting.-S"  
“Don’t tease me.-D”  
“Fine. I should go to bed anyway. Long day tomorrow. I just wanted to…-S”  
“Wanted to what?-D”  
“Say I miss you I guess or that I was thinking about you.-S"  
“I was thinking about you too. Text me anytime. Good night Stiles.-D”  
“Good night Derek.-S”

Saturday is pretty surprising. My dad does something I’ve only seen him do a handful of times. He takes the day off. He says that he trusts Parrish’s judgment to only call him in an emergency. We start the day off by grocery shopping. I try to pick out healthy food but my dad sneaks frozen t.v. dinners into the cart. We spend the rest of the day sitting in front of the t.v. watching different games. We even have a few beers together. By 2:00 it’s time to get ready to go to the game. I shower quickly. For the game, I decide to wear some old well-worn jeans. I throw on my old jersey and grab a Mets cap on my way out the door. I slip my shoes on by the front door as I wait for my dad. He’s dressed very similarly but instead of the jersey he has on a Cyclones t-shirt.  
“Ready?” he asks.  
“Whenever you are.”  
The school has a decent parking lot but because of the all the cars we park a block or so away. My dad goes to meet up with his friends while I meet Scott by the locker room door.  
“Hey, man.” Scott greets when I walk up.  
“What’s up? Where’s Allison?”  
“With her dad.”  
I nod and follow him into our old school. It’s exactly the same as I remember it. It even smells the same.  
“Coach.” Scott says loudly as we enter the noisy locker room.  
“McCall how are you.” Coach replies in a chipper voice, “Oh, hi Stilinski.”  
“Really?” I ask.  
“I only just got rid of Greenberg so I don’t need any of your shit.” Coach says before walking towards one of the boys gearing up, “Liam this is Scott McCall and his sidekick the boy wonder Stiles. Liam here is our captain this year and he’s only a sophomore.”  
“Impressive. You must be good.” Scott tells him as he shakes his hand.  
“I know my way around a stick.” Liam shoots back.  
“Well, good luck.”  
“Thanks.”  
“It was nice meeting you.” I scream after he turns his back.  
Scott just pushes me out of the locker room. He walks back outside and it’s even more crowded than expected. My dad and his mom have seats saved by Allison and her dad.  
“Hey, professor.” I greet as I take my seat in front of him and next to Scott.  
“No one likes a smart ass Stiles.” Chris shoots back.  
I just turn away from him towards Scott and mock what he just said. He responds by slapping me upside the head. I turn around to face him but he’s looking the other way pretending he didn’t do it.  
“Dad, are you just going to let him hit your baby boy?” I ask.  
“Did he deserve it?” dad questions Chris.  
“Yes.” is his reply.  
“Then yes Stiles he can hit you.”  
I just stare at my dad mouth wide open before turning back towards the field as the crowd suddenly gets loud. Our team is running onto the field. In no time the game is in full swing and we are cheering our hearts out. Every goal is like a personal victory, every bad call an insult, and every time the opposing team scores we are dead quiet. We’re very animated. Our arms flaring or hands clapping, we also usually jump up and hug depending on the shot.  
I forgot how good it felt to be at one of these games. I close my eyes and just listen. The sound of the cheering, sticks hitting sticks, insults between hecklers, and the racing heart beats around me. Open my eyes and look around. My dad is turned around and laughing with Chris about something. Allison is watching Scott try to teach his mom how to properly yell at the refs when they make a bad call. I notice Lydia is sitting with her parents on the other side of the bleachers. I give her a small wave and she waves back. I look towards the parking lot at the people still coming and some going when my heart stops. Leaning against the fence is a mess of familiar black hair. He’s wearing sunglasses but I know it’s him. He has on gray faded jeans and a plain t-shirt.  
“Derek.” I whisper before clapping a hand over my mouth.  
No one seems to be paying any attention to me. A crowd of people walk in front of him and I mentally scream at them to move faster. When they finally pass by he’s gone. I look around for him but I don’t see him.  
“You alright?” Scott asks.  
“Yeah.”  
“You’re missing the game.”  
I turn my attention back to the game and start screaming encouragements with everyone else as Liam approaches the goal. He whips his stick and the ball soars right past the goalie. We all jump up and cheer. I’m hugging my dad but my mind isn’t here. It’s with that man with the black hair. Maybe I imagined him because I miss him. I take a deep breath and try to focus on the people around me.  
The game is a close one but we end up winning by a last minute long shot taken by Liam, who certainly earned the position of captain. We were quiet before compared to how loud we get cheering now. Everyone is one their feet screaming, stomping and cheering. And just like that, it’s over and everyone is leaving.  
We all decide to head to a diner in town to have our own celebratory dinner. A lot of other people seem to have the same idea because it becomes crowded and loud. Everyone shouting over each other. Each family breaks off on their own after we eat except Allison who goes with Scott and his mom.  
“Stiles you can go with your friends.” dad tells me.  
“No, it’s okay. I’d rather watch some t.v. with you.”  
My dad throws an arm around my shoulder and leads me back to his car. We joke and laugh the whole way back to the house. We find mindless t.v. shows to watch until about 8:30 when I decide to go do some school work. It’s only been maybe forty-five minutes later when there’s a knock on my door.  
“You can come in dad.”  
“You have a visitor.” dad tells me sounding surprised, “It’s a girl.”  
I give him a weird look but I see strawberry blond hair behind him.  
“Lydia?” I question.  
“Hi Stiles.” she greets as she walks around dad.  
“I’ll leave you kids to it.” dad says as he closes the door on his way out.  
“Are you okay?” I ask turning to face her.  
“Yeah.” she answers sort of sadly, “Are you going to the party?”  
“I have school work I should finish.”  
“Come on Stiles you can do that tomorrow. Come with me.”  
“Who am I to say no to an invitation like that?”  
“Good.”  
“What should I wear?”  
“May I?” Lydia asks as she opens my closet.  
“Be my guest.”  
She takes one look at it before turning to me and sighing, “I know you’re a broke college student and everything but seriously.”  
She finally settles on my nicest pair of grayish blue jeans. A tighter white v-neck with a thin leather coat over it that I got for my birthday a hundred years ago. I grab the jeans and shirt before running to the bathroom to change. When I walk back in Lydia claps. She helps me with the jacket and we walk downstairs after I grab my keys, wallet, and phone.  
“Dad we’re going to a party.” I tell him.  
“Remember you’re still underage and don’t drink and drive.” he warns.  
“Got it dad. I’ll see you in the morning.” I laugh and give him a quick hug.  
“Good night Mr. Stilinski.”  
“You don’t have to call me that dear. You can call me Sheriff.”  
“Dad.” I shout.  
“I’m only teasing her.”  
“Okay, we’re leaving bye.” I say as I push Lydia out of the door.  
“I like him.”  
“Yeah yeah. Where’s your car?”  
“I walked. I figured you’d drive.”  
We get into my car and Lydia directs me to an old warehouse. We can hear the music as soon as we pull up. We walk in and it’s a flurry of multicolored light and bodies up against one another.  
“Can I buy you a shot?” I have to scream in her ear.  
“Sure.”  
We head over to the makeshift bar where we order two shots each of tequila. She does them a lot better than I expected.  
“Do you want to dance?” she asks after we down a third.  
I just smile and nod as she leads me out onto the dance floor. The alcohol mixed with the thumping music has me moving immediately. I probably look like an idiot but she just smiles and laughs at me. After a few fast songs a slow one comes on and she immediately steps to me and puts her arms around my neck.  
“Can we be friends?” she asks randomly.  
“I’d like that.”  
“Will you tell me about your obsession now?”  
I just laugh and lean my head down to her shoulder, “It was stupid. It was just a stupid school boy crush, obsession thing. I mean don’t get me wrong I never had a shrine of you in my closet with locks of your hair or anything. I did have a ten-year plan to woo you, though.”  
She smiles up at me in a way I never thought I’d get to see this close. I realize then that I don’t have feelings for her like that. I care about her but it doesn’t go any further. I look behind her and see Jackson staring at us. He looks just as miserable as I know Lydia feels. I motion to him then to Lydia and he nods before walking over to us.  
“Hey someone else wants to dance with you.” I tell her.  
She gives me a quizzical look before turning around and basically right into the arms of him.  
“Jackson?” she questions happily.  
“Hey.” he smiles down at her, “Thanks, Stilinski.”  
He shakes my hand and I leave them to it. I turn around one time and Lydia mouths thank you. I just smile at her and head towards one of the walls.  
“That must have been hard.” I heard a familiar voice say in my ear, “Since you were obsessed with her and everything.”  
I turn around and am not as surprised as I should be to see Derek.  
“Keyword is were. As in past tense. We’re just friends now. My feelings don’t go any further than that.”  
“Someone else on your mind?”  
“Maybe.” I smile before turning to walk a few steps away.  
“Are you into this?” he asks gesturing to the party.  
“Not really.”  
“Want to get out of here?”  
“Yes.”  
We walk out of the building and to his car which is magically parked directly behind mine.  
“Follow me.” He orders as he gets into his car.  
He leads me a hotel right outside of town. It’s the type where each room has its own private entrance.  
“This seems a little low for your standards.” I joke once inside.  
“I wasn’t always rich you know. My mom made sure that we knew the value of a dollar and while we never wanted for anything we weren’t spoiled.”  
“Fair enough. So why am I here or more importantly why are you here?”  
“I couldn’t go a week without seeing you.”  
I smile but it’s short lived because he’s suddenly up against me pressing his lips to mine.  
"In case I forget to mention this later, you look incredible." he tells me when he pulls back a bit.  
I lean up into him again and open my mouth to let his tongue take control of the kiss. He places his hands inside my jacket and shucks it onto the floor. I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him even closer. After a few minutes of the heated kiss, I push him away.  
“You know this doesn’t mean I’m saying yes.”  
“I know.”  
“You’re okay that I haven’t agreed to your terms.”  
“I am. If you are.”  
“Good.”  
Just like that, he’s against me again only, this time, he’s backing me up to the bed and pushes me onto it. I kick my shoes off as he pulls his shirt off. I remove mine as well but when I reach for my pants he shakes his head.  
He smirks at me suddenly and turns to a bag on the dresser. He comes back with my tie in his hand. I forgot that I left it at his apartment.  
“I don’t think you can tie me to this headboard.” I joke.  
“That won’t be a problem.”  
I just look at him oddly.  
“Do you trust me?” he asks.  
“Yes?”  
“No, you need to be sure?”  
I push myself up on my elbows, “Yes, I trust you.”  
“The whole being in a dominant, submissive relationship revolves around one thing. Trust. You need to trust me to not hurt you or cross any line while I trust you to inform me if I’m going to or have. Do you understand? You need to talk to me. It’s imperative. Don’t suffer through to please me. Do you promise to stop me?”  
“I do.”  
“Good now get on your knees with your hands behind your back.”  
I do as instructed almost immediately. I’m terrified and incredibly turned on. Derek wraps the tie around my wrists tight but not enough to hurt me. One of his hands comes around my front and grasps my neck forcing my head back.  
“You are not to call me Derek do you understand me. You may call me any variation of the word sir.”  
“Master?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alpha.”  
This makes him chuckle a little, “Only if I can call you beta. Now next rule is that you do not speak unless spoken to. Got it?”  
“Roger that.”  
I gasp loudly as one of his hands lands hard on my ass.  
“No back talking and no wise comments. Do it again and I’ll be forced to punish you.”  
“You don’t scare me.” I mumble softly.  
Derek shoves me face first into the bed, “What was that?”  
“I said you don’t scare me.” I say in an almost shouting voice.  
“Wrong answer.” he chuckles.  
I had to admit I was a little afraid and more than slightly turned on. Derek could be intimidating at times. His hands reach around my abdomen and begin to undo my pants and pull them with my boxers down to my knees. I'm exposed. My face against the bed, hands tied behind my back, and ass in the air.  
“Mhmm, what should your punishment be?” Derek asks as he gets on the bed next to me.  
I don’t answer him.  
“Good boy but that won’t save you.”  
Wack. I can’t help gasping as the pain floods through me. Slap. Another sharp hit but I realize that along with the pain is something else. Wham. This time the pain centers in my abdomen and I realize I’m getting hard by this. Derek caresses my ass cheeks before he brings his hand down a fourth time. I moan unexpectedly and I can hear the smile in Derek’s laugh. I feel his hand pull away as it lands perfectly even on both cheeks.  
“You handled that very well. Now maybe I’ll reward you.” Derek says sweetly.  
I hear the familiar popping noise and then the cold gel between my cheeks. He massages my asshole for a moment before pushing his finger in. It’s a lot easier this time and before long there’s two. I don’t mind the second as much but the third stings. He tries to soothe me by rubbing circles on my hip.  
A loud noise between a gasp and a moan comes out of me when he strokes that spot within me. He doesn’t focus on it like last time, though. He only hits it a few more times before removing his hand altogether. I feel him leave the bed. He lifts my legs one by one as he slides my pants the rest of the way off. Pop goes the top of the lube again accompanied with the sound of tearing from the condom wrapper. He lines himself up with me and unlike last time he doesn’t inch his way in. He slides in in one thrust. My breath catches in my throat as he lets me adjust.  
He leans over me and speaks closely to my ear, “Are you okay?”  
I can only nod. He takes that as permission to move because he pulls all the way out before slamming back in. In and out. He fucks me mercilessly this time. Slap. He spanks me again but the pain barely registers. I’m to focused on the feeling of him hitting my prostate. He hits a few more times as he rams into but no harder than before.  
“Please.” I whine.  
This stops him, “Please what?”  
“Please don’t stop. I need you.” I whimper out.  
He laughs and continues his original pace. Only this time a hand reaches around me to grab my painfully hard cock. He spreads the precum along it and pumps it to his rhythm. His other hand is gripping my hip so hard I’m positive I’ll have bruises. I try to focus on something other than him because I can feel myself almost at my tipping point but it’s no good.  
“Cum with me Stiles.” Derek eggs on from behind me.  
I nod and I’m not quite sure how I know but when he buries himself deep into me I feel him pulse as I tighten around him and shoot out onto the bed and his hand. As soon as we can both move again he unties my hand and I move from my position. Derek, on the other hand, walks to the bathroom and once again returns with a warm washcloth to clean me up. He tosses it aside when he’s done and crawls up the bed next to me. I immediately slide over to him and place my head on his chest.  
“Is that more what our time together will be like if I agree?” I ask quietly against his skin.  
“Yes. Maybe a little rougher or gentler depending on the situation or mood.”  
“And no cuddling?”  
“No, I usually don’t cuddle.”  
“Well good, I’m glad I haven't said yes yet then because I love to cuddle.”  
He chuckles softly and the arm under my head curls around me to gently stroke my arm. I turn my head up to look at him and he gazes down at me. His eyes are a color I haven’t seen before. They’re blue and make me turn my head sideways a little.  
“What?” he asks.  
“You came all this way just to be with me?”  
“I don’t know what it is about you Stiles but I have never wanted anyone to say yes so badly before.”  
“Good.” I say as I turn my head back and press my cheek against his hot skin. I fall asleep wrapped up in him once again.

When I wake up the sun is shining but not brightly yet. I can feel Derek’s heartbeat against my back but he isn’t holding on to me. I get up slowly and make my way to the bathroom. I take a quick shower before dressing and gathering my stuff to leave. I leave a note on the table near his cell phone: ‘I’m sorry you woke up to me gone. I had someone I needed to talk to. Text me before you leave town. -Beta.’  
I leave quietly and run to my car. I stop by the store and grab a bouquet of pink carnations before continuing on my journey. I don’t have to bring flowers every time I visit but it’s become a tradition. Although I know she would understand if I didn’t. It’s a quiet drive through town. I look at the clock and it reads just after 7:30. People are just starting to wake up. When it’s time to step out of the car I pull the light jacket tighter around my neck. It’s colder than I realized. The grass crunches a little beneath my feet as I follow a winding path. I stop and smile. My dad had been here recently too.  
“Hi, mom.” I choke out.  
I place my flowers near dad’s and take a seat next her grave. I take a deep breath before I begin telling her about everything that’s happened since I was last here. I talk being Chris’s T.A. and helping Allison move into her own apartment. I talk about my classes and the library. I even tell her about Lydia. I talk a little about the condition dad is in and how I think he’s doing. Finally, there is only one to talk about.  
“And mom I met a guy. He’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced. He’s smart and charming and so beautiful. He’s so oh god.” I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my chin against the top, “I’ve never felt this way but mom, he wants me to do things I’m not sure I’m prepared to do and I’m so afraid that I’m going to give him the answer he wants to hear just because I want to be with him. I know I shouldn’t but I want him mom so badly. More than I’ve ever wanted anyone including Lydia.” I can’t help but laugh a little, “I’m gonna say yes to being his mom. I’m going to give him permission to pretty much do what he wants with my body and I know it’s crazy because we only met a couple of weeks ago but I trust him. It’s me I don’t trust. What if I can’t take it or can’t handle the things he wants and sends me away? What will I do then? I wish you were really here mom. You’d have the answers for me.” I can’t help the tears that start streaming down my face.  
I hear footsteps approaching from my left and when I turn to look up it’s Chris Argent.  
“Hey.” I whisper.  
“Your dad thought I’d find you here.” he tells me as he holds a hand down to me.  
I take it and let him pull me up into his arms against his chest. My arms go around him as he rubs my back.  
“I understand Stiles.” Chris tells me calmly.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“Don’t hold this against me once I’m back in your classroom.” I laugh as I push away from him so I can wipe the tears.  
“I would never.” he jokes as he rubs my shoulders.  
We hear more footsteps and I turn to face Derek.  
“Well, this is a surprise.” Chris says dropping his hold on me.  
Derek just stares at him and then stares at me.  
“Well I should go but your dad wanted me to tell you that he got called into work early but if you’re willing to stick around he’d like to have lunch with you before you leave.”  
“Thanks.”  
“My pleasure. Stiles, Derek, Mrs. Stilinski.” Chris says before turning away and leaving.  
“How did you find me?” I ask Derek when I’m sure Chris is out of earshot.  
“Well after I woke up alone I decided to get some coffee where I ran into Scott. He told me that this is probably where you would be and he was right.”  
“He knows I like to spend some time with her whenever I come home. You can make fun of me all you want.” I say with almost a snap as I go to walk past him.  
“I would never make fun of you for trying to stay connected to your mother Stiles. Surely you know that I understand that need.”  
“Sorry. I need some coffee too apparently.”  
“Did you mean what you said?”  
I turn and look at him confused.  
“Are you saying yes?”  
“How long were you listening for?”  
“Somewhere around ‘I can’t believe someone like Lydia wants to be friends with me’ I think.” he mocks.  
“Oh god.”  
I hang my head and walk quickly to my car.  
“Hey.” Derek calls from behind me.  
I stop and turn to face him.  
“Let’s not go into details now but maybe we can make some changes to the arrangement. Stiles I don’t want you saying yes to something you’re not prepared or comfortable with because you’re scared of losing me.”  
I stare at him. He really is perfect.  
“Let’s go have some breakfast before I head home and we can talk about this during the week.”  
“Okay.”  
We head into town in separate cars. We stop at a little cafe where we get coffee and a few pastries. It’s a quick breakfast and before long he’s saying goodbye with a quick hidden kiss. I go back home to finish my school work before lunch with my dad. Which is a pleasant affair and a perfect end to the weekend. But it had to come to an end. So by about 2:30 my stuff is loaded into my car and I’m hugging my dad goodbye.  
“Don’t stay away so long next time.” He dad says before kissing me on the head.  
“I won’t dad.”  
“Text me when you get home.”  
“I will.” I answer as I prepare to get in the car.  
“Oh and son…”  
“Yeah dad?”  
“I love you.”  
I can’t help but turn back around and walk to him for a last hug, “I love you too.”


	6. And Change Will Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write for two reasons. Maybe you noticed I added a few tags to it. The first is the context but I'll talk more about that at the end of the chapter. The other is because for me this was a filler chapter. That's probably why it took so long to write. I know what I want to happen next I just needed to get there and I wasn't sure how I wanted to do it. I also didn't know if I wanted to try to drag it out into two chapter or just get it over with. Obviously I chose to just get it over with. As always I apologize for my mistakes.

It’s the following Friday and I find myself laying on my stomach on Derek’s sofa in the library while he types away furiously on his laptop. I have one of my textbooks on the floor and my notebook is on the couch in front of me. I’m working through problems while music pumps through my headphones. My feet are stretched behind me with my ankles locked. I beat my head a little as i instinctively bring my pen up to my mouth. This pen biting habit was getting to be an expensive one. I try to focus on the words on the page in front of me but the letters keep going in and out of focus. I’ve been reading for too long. I sigh and put my head down against the paper. A new song starts playing and I can’t help but bob along. I turn the page of my textbook and use this energy boost to finish the last few problems.  
When I finish I push the notebook on to the floor and roll over onto my back. Derek is still typing away so I stare up at the bare beams. Derek and I had managed to stay away from each other all week. We agreed that right after work on Friday I’d head here and spend tonight and tomorrow night but leave in time for me to be at work on Sunday. We also said that we should try to get as much work done tonight so we have time for whatever tomorrow. It’s close to midnight now and I’m done with my work.  
I close my eyes briefly and tap my toes to the beat. When I open them Derek is leaning over the back of the sofa staring at me. I can’t help but smile up at him as I let my headphones drop to the floor.  
“Are you falling asleep on me?” he asks.  
“I would never.”  
I’m not quite sure how but Derek gracefully steps over the back of the sofa and onto the cushion next to me. He kneels down with a leg on either side of me.  
“Are you done?” I ask.  
“I am. Are you?”  
“Yes, finally.”  
“Good.”  
He leans down and captures my lips in a fierce kiss. I press up against him and am rewarded with a low moan from him. He ruts his hips down against mine and it’s my turn to moan. His erection is obvious as it slides against my own.  
“You seem quite eager Mr. Stilinski.”  
“As do you Mr. Hale.”  
Derek just smiles and moves off of me to stand beside the couch.  
“I’ll be back in a minute and when I do you better be naked.” he warns.  
“Yes sir.”  
He just smirks at me before walking away. Luckily I’m only wearing jeans and a t-shirt. My shoes are easily kicked off. I manage to strip everything off but I’m only just peeling my socks off as he walks back in. He throws a sheet over the couch and places lube and a condom on the table at the end of it. He’s naked already. I can feel myself staring at his body. It’s one of the first times I’ve really been able to see it like this.  
“Like what you see?” he huffs.  
“Very much so.”  
Derek just responds by pulling me into his arms and kissing me. He lets me do something surprising. My tongue enters his mouth and takes control. It doesn’t last long because before I know it he’s pulling me onto his lap as he sits on the couch. I can’t help myself from pressing my boner against him in order to create friction.  
“Horny today are we?” he teases.  
I just look at him with pleading eyes. He captures my lips again as his hands are busy doing something behind my back. Suddenly a cold slippery hand is around my penis. He grasps me tightly and begins to jerk me off. A finger from his other hand works its way inside me from the back. I gasp loudly. He thrusts it immediately at the speed of his other hand. Another fingers joins in soon after and then a third. He never misses the rhythm of the hand stroking me.  
“Please just fuck me already.” I beg.  
Derek chuckles and removes his hand. He tears open a condom and slips it on underneath me. I grab the lube and give him a few pumps. It’s the first time I’ve actively touched him like this. I line him up underneath me and slowly sink onto him. My head falls forward as I stretch around him but as I start to slide him in and out my head falls back. Soon enough I’m riding him and the sounds of our moans fill the room. Derek’s hands are gripping my thighs and guiding me back and forth as I move up and down. He moves close to me and sucks on my neck. He bites and sucks on my collar bone like he’s trying to leave a mark. Sooner than I had hoped I feel the pressure in my stomach sink.  
“I’m close.” I whisper.  
“Whenever you’re ready.”  
I speed up and increase the range of my hip movements. I explode suddenly all over us and I feel him twitch inside me as he finishes as well. I slump forward against him and lean my head against his shoulder.  
“That's a good way to start our first weekend together.” Derek jokes.  
“I’ll say. Where do you want me to sleep?” I ask as I get off his lap and pull on my boxers.  
He just stares at me.  
“Derek it’s okay. If you want me to sleep in a separate room. It’s what you did with the others right?”  
“Others?”  
“I’m assuming I’m not the first person to do this with you.”  
“Right. I’ll show you.”  
Derek gets up and slips on his underwear as well. He leads me out of the library and to the hallway. He opens the door across from his bedroom. It’s set up very similarly except this one is plain. It’s mostly a white room except for the dark furniture and the green bedspread.  
“Okay.” I say plainly as I walk over and sit on the bed, “I’ll see you in the morning?”  
“I guess. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”  
Derek turns and leaves with a close of the door. I go into the bathroom to wash up and put on actual pajamas. Shit. I forgot my bag by the elevator. I get up and leave the room quietly to go and get it. Derek is standing by the windows looking out at the dark night. He's wearing a pair of loose fitting pajama pants now. I walk up next to him. I can see myself clearly in the glass so I know he knows that I’m there. He turns suddenly and kisses me hard.  
“Sleep with me?” he asks.  
“What did I just do?”  
“I mean actually sleep.”  
“Of course.”  
Derek takes my hand and leads me to his room. I grab my bag on the way and drop it just inside his room. We immediately get into bed and he allows me to curl up around him.  
I wake up the next morning earlier than he does at about 8:00. I sneak out of his bed and put on some basketball shorts and a tank top. I venture into the kitchen where I decide to make some coffee. When waiting for it to finish I open a few cabinets and the fridge. I decide then to make some breakfast. Bacon is in the oven and pancakes are crisping when Derek finally shows his face.  
“Good morning.” I greet happily.  
“Why do I keep waking up alone?”  
“Sorry I wanted coffee and didn’t want to wake you.”  
He walks up behind me and slips his hands around my waist and pulls me against him. He kisses me lightly before getting his own coffee mug.  
“Do you need any help?” he asks.  
“Can you set the table and get out syrup?”  
“Sure.”  
We float around each other like it’s the most natural thing. We kiss occasionally and bump into each other often. We eat in a comfortable silence. When we’re done Derek looks serious.  
“We’re going to have the talk now aren’t we?” I question him.  
“I think we should. I explained how this normally works right?”  
“Yes.”  
“But you don’t think you’re comfortable will all those terms.”  
“No. I mean, am I just here to have sex with you and that’s it. Will we watch movies together and eat like this? What about sleeping I was going to sleep in the other room but you asked me not to.”  
“Of course you’re not just sex. We’ll hang out the whole time you’re here. You won’t have to cook every time. Usually I do require you to sleep in a separate room but I have to admit that I like sleeping with you. It usually does give me the distance in the relationship that I need so I think it would be best for you to refrain from sleeping with me. We can decorate the other room to your liking if you wish.”  
“And I can’t talk to anyone about being in any type of relationship with you?”  
“That I have to insist on.”  
“Okay. Derek my main concern is what you have planned for me in that room. What you expect me to do and have done to me. I’m not a huge fan of pain.”  
“We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. There are rules though.”  
“What type of rules?”  
“Go shower and you’ll get your first lesson.”  
I nod and immediately jump up. As I go to pass him he grabs my arm and pulls me down to kiss him. I walk into his room to get my bag but then walk into the room across the hall. I know it must have it’s own private bathroom. I’m right. I shower quickly and just throws on jeans and a shirt.  
I leave the room and go in search of Derek. He’s not in his room or in the main area so I try the library. I stare at the couch and wonder where the evidence of last night went. I can see that the bookshelf door is open so I peer around the corner and into it. Derek is sitting on the couch apparently deep in thought.  
“Der…” I start to say but change my mind, “Sir?”  
Derek just smiles up at me, “Not sticking with alpha?”  
“A little bit more of a mouthful.”  
“Are you ready?”  
I nod.  
“Rule one: always be in just your boxers unless previously stated.” he stares and just point to my clothes.  
I quickly get undressed, leaving the clothes in a pile on the floor. He stands and walks over to me.  
“Second: there is a mark in the center of the room. You’re to wait there for me on your knees.”  
I walk to where I think the center is and look around for a maker. Sure enough on the black floor there is a small marker. It has three swirls connected on it. It’s a familiar symbol but I can’t place from where. I kneel down and look up at him.  
“When I tell you to come in here this is how I want to find you. You will also have fifteen minutes to get into this position from the time I tell you. I’m okay with you looking at me now but on other occasions keep your eyes on the floor. From there I will instruct you on where to go and what to do. Do you understand?”  
I nod again.  
“No. I won’t always be able to see your nods so you need to talk.”  
“I understand.”  
“Good. Now today I want to try something if you’re willing.”  
“I’m open to ideas.”  
“Do you want to try giving me a blow job?”  
“Yes.”  
“You responded very quickly.” Derek laughs as he bends down and takes my face in his hands, “Stiles I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”  
“I know.”  
He leans in and kisses me gently before standing back up.  
“You can begin when you want.”  
I take a deep breath and reach up to tuck my fingers into the waistband of his sweat pants. I pull them down slowly and soon enough his erect cock bounces out in my face. When his pants are far enough down he steps out of them and kicks them aside.  
“You’ll tell me if I’m doing it wrong?” I ask quietly.  
Derek chuckles, “Yes.”  
I nod to myself as I reach out and grip it tightly. Derek gasps quietly. I set up a motion like I would do to myself and the way Derek starts moaning I figure it’s right. When I finally get the courage to taste him I decide to mimic a move Derek did to me. I hold it up and lick a long strip on the underside of it. Derek gasps a little louder this time. I can’t help but smile. It gives me a little confidence boost so I put his head in my mouth and lick the slit that has small beads of precum leaking out. It’s not a horrible flavor but not a good one either. I slide more of him into my mouth before coming back off. I bring my hand back up and wrap it around the base to twist and pull as I work the head in my mouth. I try to take more of him in each time until I can feel him hitting the back of my throat and causing me to gag. One of his hands finds my hair and grabs what it can. I expect him to start guiding my head but he doesn’t he just holds on. I suck hard and hollow out my cheeks which elicits a loud moan. I pick up the speed and try to move my tongue along him in wave motions. My other hand goes to fondle his balls. Pulling and twisting them gently.  
“Stiles unless you want me to finish in your mouth you need to stop now.” Derek manages to get out despite his moans.  
I decide not to stop but instead to tighten my grip and move even faster. I can feel him pulse in my mouth before a warm substance hits the back of my throat. I swallow as much of it as I can but some drips out and down my chin. I pull off of him with a pop and stare at the ground. Derek is breathing heavily along with me. He squats down in front of me, with his shirt now in his hand, to wash himself off of me.  
“I’m not sure if I believe you’ve never done that before.” he tells me.  
I just smile at him.  
“Okay for the next part it’s time to have some real fun.” he says this with almost a wicked grin.  
He pulls me to my feet and leads me over to the bench.  
“Bend over it and place your arms over the sides.”  
I do as he says. The bench which looks to be leather is surprisingly warm. I turn my head to the side as I lay my body over it. He walks to one side of me and places tight cuffs on my wrist before walking to the other side and doing the same. I try to pull slightly and there is no give. I hear him chuckle before he slides my boxers down and off. Then I feel the same type of material being attached to my ankles.  
“We should create safe words.” Derek says suddenly.  
“If I tell you to stop you stop, if I tell you to slow down you proceed with caution and if I’m moaning not talking then you’re good to go.”  
Derek smacks my ass harder than he had the other day, “What did I tell you about being a smart ass?”  
“Sorry. I’m not sure about safe words but I’ll tell you to stop if I don’t like it.”  
“Okay than we just go old fashion until we think of something else.”  
Derek walks away from me but I can’t see to where. I feel him behind me again and he places items next to me. He comes into my view and I can see he has one of the riding crops. He smacks my hand with it. He raises an eyebrow and I just nod. He looks pleased so he returns to behind me. I hear the lube open and then a finger sliding up and down my crack in a teasing motion. He slide it into me slowly and searches for the spot that makes me pull hard against the restraints. He removes his finger and I hear the sound of the lube again. This time it’s not his finger against me. It’s something hard and smooth. It slides into me easily. It’s not much bigger than two fingers. It feels crooked like it bends at some point. He moves it around until my back arches when it rubs against my prostate. He leaves it against the spot.  
He takes a step back and I feel smooth leather running up and down my thighs. It pulls back and I hear it whistle against the motion as it comes back down and into contact with my bare ass. It stings but not to painful at least I think because I instinctively clench my ass which causes the plug to press up and rub against the prostate. It comes down again on the other cheek and I can’t help but moan. He scatters the hits on the two cheeks and they come in different forces. Each time the crop lands I clench the toy inside me so it rubs and presses against that one spot that's making me incredibly hard. I hear the whistling noise and prepare for the contact. He does rub the spot afterwards with the smooth material.  
“Sir am I allowed to…” I manage to get out between moans.  
“Yes.” he answers with another hit.  
I can’t stop my body from shaking as my orgasm washes over me as I moan loudly. It’s like nothing I’ve even experienced before. A hot white light takes off and drowns out my other senses. It leaves me panting. I’ve never cummed without having my dick touched before. A smack to the inner part of my thigh seems to jolt me out of my bliss. The toy against my prostate is almost painful.  
“Please wait sir. It’s too much. I’m too sensitive. Can you take it out?” I gasp out.  
He walks over immediately and slides the toy out of my ass slowly. He rubs my ass and leans down to kiss it. When I feel something wet slide against it I gasp loudly. He’s licking me now. His tongue slides against my hole and even enters it slightly. I’m not sure how but my dick responds to this. He doesn’t keep it up long. He stands and rubs me again before picking up another object. He teases me with it before inserting it just a little. It’s larger than the other one and straight. He slides it in all the way and then it starts to vibrate and move. I moan deeply and surprise myself with the new noise. Derek begins to pull it out and twist it back in. He starts off slowly but picks up his speed with each thrust. My moans and gasps get louder and louder as he fucks me with the vibrator. He occasionally spanks me which only adds to the experience.  
He finally pulls it out of me and I hear the tear of a condom as well as the cap of the lube. He lines himself up and pushes into my deeply. I turn my head and press my forehead against the surface. The toys are nothing compared to his size. His thrusts come in even movements trying hard to get every inch into me. He spanks me again as he picks up his speeds. One of his hands trails up my back to my head where he grabs a handful of my hair and pulls hard. He starts pounding into me hard. The sound of our bodies slapping together mixed with our moans fill the small room and echo off every corner. Derek removes the hand from hair and slide it around to aching cock. He grips it hard and matches his hips movement. He thrusts into me a few more times before I’m once again shooting out all over the place. He stills deep inside and I feel him pulsing as he also reaches his second orgasm.  
He slumps against my back and scatters kisses across my back before getting up to unchain me. Once I’m free I slide off the bench and sit on the floor breathing heavily.  
“I need a second. I don’t think I can walk.” I breath out with a laugh.  
To my surprise Derek bends down and scoops me into his arms bridal style.  
“What are you doing?” I ask in a panic.  
“We need a shower.”  
He carries me into his bedroom and then his bathroom. He places me leaning against the cool tile wall as he turns on the water and grabs two towels. The water is warm and feels nice mixed with cold from the tiles. Derek steps in with me and turns on three other water sprayers. I laugh in amusement as I move under them and let the warm water cascade down my body. After we wash up quickly Derek turns the water off and gets out first. He hands me a towel before beginning to dry himself.  
“I think I need a nap.” I joke as I tussle my hair with the towel.  
“Finish drying then and get into my bed.”  
“I don’t need to be in your bed I can go to the other room.”  
Derek steps up to me and throws our towels on to the counter, “But I want you in my bed.”  
He grabs my hand and leads me to his which I notice is made with new sheets. He pulls down the blanket for me and I slide in. Once he’s laying down I automatically place my head on his chest.  
“You did amazing.” Derek says softly before kissing my hair.  
I move up and kiss him firmly. It’s not anything sexual. There are no tongues involved. It’s just us pressing our lips together. I pull away after several seconds and press my ear above his heart. It’s beating a little faster than normal and I smile at the realization that I did that.  
I wake up slowly some time later. I’m still laying on Derek but this time it’s more his stomach then his chest. I just breath a happy content sigh before I hear a loud banging. He sets down what I think is a book when I hear the maker of the noise.  
“Derek? Where are you?” it’s a young female’s voice.  
Just as I’m about to say something I can hear the door open and a gasp.  
“I found him and he’s not alone.” she says loudly.  
“What do you mean he’s not....” another voice this time male says, “Well, well, well what do we have here?”  
“How did you get in?” Derek asks in a growl as he wraps an arm around me.  
“I had a key made.” the male says in a mocking voice.  
“You could have called first.” Derek snaps.  
“What fun would that have been?” the answers.  
Derek just sighs, “It’s okay Stiles. I know you’re awake.”  
My eyes shoot open and I see them for the first time. It’s a young girl about my age with long flowing black hair the same color as Derek’s and the man is probably early thirties with light stubble and perfectly styled hair. I sit up slowly and stare at them.  
“Hi.” I greet softly.  
The girl just gives me a finger wave.  
“Would you two mind excusing us so we can get a little more decent?” Derek says harshly.  
They two leave the room quickly shutting the door behind them.  
“Should I sneak out?” I ask as Derek stands next to the bed and stretches.  
He just laughs at me and kneels back on the bed to kiss me gently, “Not necessary but you do need some clothes.”  
“My bag is in the other room.”  
Derek just points to a chair in the corner and my bag is sitting on top of it. I get out of the bed and walk over to it. I laugh as I quickly pull on the first items I see. When I turn back around Derek is dressed as well.  
“Are you ready?” he asks.  
“For what?”  
“Your next lesson.”  
“Lesson on what?”  
“My family.” he tells me as he opens the door and all but shoves me through it.  
The intruders are sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of his fancy whisky.  
“Well now don’t you two look better.” the man teases.  
“This is my sister Cora and my Uncle Peter. This is Stiles.” Derek tells everyone while gesturing around.  
“Hi.” I say before walking to the kitchen and pouring me and Derek our own glasses.  
When I walk back to him and hand him the glass he looks at me with gratitude.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Derek asks them.  
“We’ve had these dinner plans set up for months Derek. I’m only in the states for a few days.” Cora explains.  
“Cora lives currently in Brazil I believe doing a lot of different types of mind numbing things.” Derek chimes in.  
“I do abroad programs. It’s like doctors without borders but I’m not a doctor.”  
“That sounds amazing.” I find myself saying.  
Derek just glares at me.  
“Well let’s go to dinner.” Peter says clapping his hands.  
“I can’t. I have a visitor.”  
“Just bring the new toy with you.” Cora groans.  
Toy? Did they know about him?  
“That’s not necessary. I would hate to intrude. Derek go spend time with your family. I’ll leave.” I say as I stand and make my way back to his room.  
“No. Come with us.” Derek surprisingly states.  
“Really?” I ask remembering him saying that we won’t really be leaving the apartment together.  
“Yes I’m sure.” Derek answers.  
“Okay I’m going to change into something that’s not this.” I tell them as I point to the old pair of jeans and t-shirt I have on.  
I get up and leave the room quickly. I grab my bag out of Derek’s room and bring it back across the hall so I can get dressed. Luckily I brought some nicer clothes with me. I throw on some black slacks and a short sleeve green button up shirt. I’m slipping on my shoes by the door when I hear voices.  
“Your new boyfriend must be important to you if he’s coming to dinner with us.” Peter says.  
“You know me better than that Peter. He’s not my boyfriend. He’s a college student. At best he’s a warm mouth to let off steam with while I’m stuck here. I had plans with him tonight and I’m not about to blow the kid off just to get drunk with you two.” Derek answers.  
“Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night.” Peter answers with what sounds like a clap on the arm or something.  
I hear footsteps trailing off and a door opening and closing. I grab my chest because it feels like it’s caving in on me. I try to take a few deep breathes but I can’t seem to fill my lungs. I get to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I look pale, yet I’m sweating like I’m hot. Ten tangible objects I tell myself. I look around and start touching things. Soap. Towels. Toilet. Sink. Door knob. Toilet paper. Tissues. Mirror. Shower head. I make the tenth one water as I splash some onto my face. That seems to have calmed me down some but my heart is still racing. I was a fool to think I meant anything to him other than being someone he could use to get his rocks off. A knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts.  
“Stiles are you ready?” Derek asks.  
“I’m coming.” I manage to get out.  
I walk to the door slowly but before I reach it Derek is coming in.  
“I’m sorry we have to go. This isn’t how I planned the evening.”  
I just shrug.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Fine just hungry. Let’s go.” I say curtly as I walk past him.  
We decide to walk to a restaurant that’s a couple of blocks away. I stick near Cora and I find her fascinating. She tells me all about the villages she’s visited in different countries and how different all the cultures are. We sit next to each other at the restaurant too. We talk mainly to ourselves most of the evening except the few times Peter asks me questions. Like what I’m majoring in, how old I am, where I’m from, and what my parents do. For some reason that question makes me realize how angry I am at Derek for having me fooled. I opened up to him.  
“She’s dead.” I say cooley in response.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t realize.” Peter quickly apologizes.  
“How would you know. I’m no one important.” I say through almost gritted teeth as I stare at Derek who is looking at me questioningly.  
I turn back to Cora who seems confused as well but continues to talk to me. After several drinks, appetizers, dinner, and dessert we go our separate ways. Derek and I are quiet on the way back to his apartment. Once inside I’m frozen. I don’t know where to go. Do I go get my things and leave? Do I stay here and talk to him? I don’t want to do either but Derek makes up my mind for me.  
“What the hell is the matter with you?” he snaps.  
“That’s rich coming for you.” I say as I lean up against the wall near the hallway.  
“You were fine. Until you weren’t.”  
“I trusted you Derek. I trusted you with my biggest insecurities and for what just to be you little fuck toy?”  
Derek slams his hand onto the wall just inches from my head, “What are you talking about? I swear Stiles if you were…”  
“If I was what? Yours? I am remember. I agreed to this.” I tell him gesturing between us, “So stop treating me like I’m a fragile thing that’s going to break and show me what it means to have to obey you. Unless you can’t.”  
That last sentence seems to set him off because he grabs my hand and pulls me into the library. He grabs the blue book and as soon as the door opens enough for us to get in we do. He closes the door behind us this time. He usually leaves it open. He stares at me nostrils flaring and I just raise my eyebrows. He walks back over to me and basically rips my shirt open. I let it fall to the floor. He takes his shirt off and I try very hard to keep a unimpressed expression on my face. He undoes his belt next but instead of sliding it down with his pants he slides it out of the loops and throws it behind me. Then he slides down his pants and underwear. He kicks them off with his shoes and socks. He presses his chest up against mine and grabs a handful of my hair in order to tip my head back.  
“Show me what I’m agreeing to.” I snap out.  
Derek’s response is to shove me to my knees. He keeps a tight grip on my hair and he starts thrusting himself into my mouth. This time is nothing like it was earlier. It’s quick and rough. He slams into the back of my throat and I’m gagging hard. I feel tears start to run down my face but either Derek doesn’t notice or he doesn’t care. He slams me forward hard to meet his thrusts towards me. My throat is burning and I feel like I can’t breath.  
Finally he pulls himself out and pulls me up by the arm. He turns me around and pushes me onto the bench in the same position I was in earlier. He walks around me and cuffs my wrists a lot harder than they were before. He slides my remaining clothes off before shackling my ankles. I watch him move next to me and pick something up. It’s his belt. My breath hitches in my throat at the realization at what he’s about to do but before I can mentally prepare myself the first sharp blow is landed. I pull hard against the restraints. Another two cracks and I’m sobbing quietly. I refuse to give him the satisfaction of letting him see me cry. He hits me again and again each time slightly more forceful than the last.  
He finally lets it fall to the ground and I hear the sound of the condom being opened and lube being squirted. I was foolish to think he would stop there. Without any preparation he slides into me in one movement. He moves immediately and just continues to slam into me. I feel myself get aroused and that makes me even angrier. My wrists and ankles are burning from me pulling against them. I’m surprised my palms aren’t bleeding from how hard I’ve been clenching my fists. In and out he thrusts forcefully. He even throws in a few slaps to my ass for good measure. I try to imagine it’s not like this. That it’s like how it was this morning. After what feels like an eternity I feel myself cum with a soft moan. Derek follows soon after me with one last harsh thrust.  
When he finally removes himself from me he walks around and unchains me. I turn around and face him immediately. I don’t care how I look. My tear stained face and lips swollen and red from biting them so hard.  
“Stiles.” Derek says softly as he reaches out a hand.  
“Don’t you dare.” I snap as I gather my clothes off the floor. I press the button for the door to open and squeeze out while it’s barely open.  
“Stiles.” he tries again.  
“What?” I finally snap.  
He just stares at me.  
“Do you like me?” I ask.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Do you have feelings for me?”  
“Stiles…”  
“Tell me you like me that this isn’t just a game to you and I’m the new toy.”  
“It’s not like that.”  
“Then what’s it like?”  
“I can’t explain it.”  
“Can’t or won’t.”  
He’s silent again.  
“I’m done.” I state finely.  
“Stiles.”  
I ignore him as I grab my school supplies. I walk with my arms loaded into the room I never slept in and slam the door.  
“Please.” I hear softly from the other side.  
I throw the things on the bed as I crumple to the floor. A few sobs escape me before I regain control. I notice that all of the my clothes from yesterday and today are folded neatly on the dresser. I throw on anything and shove the rest into my bag. I search my school bag for my car keys and when I have them I swing the bag over my head. I grab the other and take a deep breath before leaving the room. To no surprise Derek is standing outside the door leaning against the wall but he has sweatpants on.  
“I can’t Derek.” I state calmly, “I’m sorry but we both knew that there was going to be a chance that I couldn’t handle things and that… I’m not sure anyone could handle that but now you’re free to find another new toy to play with. It was enjoyable while it lasted. So thank you for that.” I smile weakly and head for the elevator with him on my heel, “Would you like the cellphone back?” I ask after pressing the call button.  
“It was a gift.” he responds almost emotionlessly.  
I just nod. As soon as the elevator reaches us I step on.  
“Maybe we’ll meet again one day.” I say sadly.  
“Mr. Stilinski.”  
“Mr. Hale.”  
With that the doors close and I have to stop myself from collapsing. Just make it to the car I tell myself. I take some deep breathes and power walk outside when I’m finally back on the ground. I throw my stuff into my car and crawl behind the wheel. I decide to try and keep control. I have to get home. I start the car and make it onto the highway before my shoulders start shaking and my vision blurs from the tears. I get off at the first exit and park at the first thing I see which happens to be a convenience store. I reach blind for my bag to look for my cellphone and when I finally find it I can barely dial the number because of my shaking fingers.  
“Hello?” Scott answers.  
I find myself unable to say anything but a sob escapes.  
“Stiles? Hello? Wait turn it off. Stiles are you there?”  
“Are… Are you with Allison?”  
“Yeah. She’s right here. We’re watching a movie. Why?”  
“I need you to...to come and get me. I can’t drive.”  
“Where are you?”  
“I don’t know.” I say as a new wave of tears come over me.  
“Shit Stiles hold on. I installed the find a friend app on both our phones.”  
“I’m sorry.” I whisper.  
“Shut up. Okay I got your location we’re on our way but you’re kinda far are you going to be okay until we get there?”  
I nod.  
“Stiles?”  
“I’ll be fine.”  
“Don’t move.”  
With that he hangs up and I drop the phone. I curl into a ball in the seat and just cry. This is what they mean by having your heart be broken. I liked him I really liked him but to him I was nothing. That’s what hurts the most. Knowing that I wasn’t anything more than a warm body to pass the time. I’m not sure how long I’m sitting like I am but I suddenly feel hands on my shoulders.  
“Is he alright?” I hear Allison ask.  
“Stiles?” Scott says tenderly.  
I just look up at them and the looks on their faces proves that I look how I feel. I don’t say anything. I just move over onto the passenger seat and sit with my feet flat on the floor, my hands in my lap and eyes closed.  
“I’ll drive him back.” Scott says as he get in behind the wheel.  
“Should I just go home.”  
“No meet back at the apartment please.”  
I hear them kiss and then the sound of the door closing. I can sense Scott looking me over but he doesn’t say anything. Once I feel the car accelerate like we’re on the highway Scott turns the radio up to loud. I’m grateful it helps to block out some of the noise in my head but not enough. The tears continue to stream down my face but I’m not sobbing anymore. I just stare out the windshield at the lights passing us by. Before long we’re parking and getting out. I move to get my bags but Scott beats me to it. Allison is walking up the sidewalk and she smiles weakly at me. We all walk inside silently. Once inside the comfort of our own apartment I take my bags from Scott and walk inside my room and lock the door.  
“Did he say anything?” Allison asks.  
“No. But something happened. Did you see his wrists? They are red and raw like he was tied to something.”  
“Oh my god! Are you going to call his dad?”  
“No not yet. If it was just a bad break up I don’t want to put him through that. Maybe he’ll feel like talking more tomorrow.”  
I walk away from the door and pull up my sleeves. He was right my wrists were raw. I just notice that they hurt like hell. I pull up my pant leg and see that my ankle is the same way. I didn't realize how hard I was fighting the restraints. I kick my shoes off and throw myself onto my bed. I bury my face in my pillow with the intention to scream but nothing comes out. I just end up eventually drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
I wake up early the next morning. After going to the bathroom I just stare at myself in the mirror. I barely recognize the person staring back. I make a decision then. I look under the sink in the cabinet for a dusty black case that I know is there and leave the apartment in a hurry after slipping on some flip flops by the door. I take the elevator up to the top floor and find the door I’m looking for. I knock gently. Enough for someone to hear but not enough to wake someone up.  
“Coming.” I hear softly through the door, “Stiles?” Lydia opens the door confused, “Are you okay?”  
“Not really.”  
“Come in. What happened?”  
I step around her into her nicely decorated apartment. If it was under other circumstances I probably would have looked around more.  
“Really bad break up.”  
“Oh honey.” she says sweetly as she pulls me into a hug, “What do you have there?”  
“I need a favor.”  
“Okay?”  
“Will you shave my head?”  
“What?”  
“Please Lydia. You’re the only one who knows how this feels. I can’t ask Scott while he’s dopey in puppy love. I just need a change I need to do something to feel in control again.”  
“Okay. Into the bathtub.”  
She leads the way into her bathroom where she instructs to sit in the empty tub.  
“I’ve never done this before.” she warns.  
“I promise you that you can’t mess it up. Just leave that guard on it and make it all one length.”  
“Okay. Ready.”  
I nod and lean my head down. Within fifteen minutes the buzzing against my scalp stops. I look and Lydia is nodding.  
“Well it’s a big difference.” she says.  
I dust myself off the best I can before getting out to look in the mirror. It was short. Not too short but short enough to be satisfying. I run my hand over it and feel a pang of longing.  
“I should go. Thank you.” I say as I gather my things, “Do you want me to clean up the hair?”  
“No I’ll do it. You can come to me anytime you know. We’re friends after all.”  
I hug her lightly, “Seriously thank you.”  
I leave and head back to my own apartment where I find Scott and Allison looking panicked.  
“Where did you go?” Scott asks.  
“What happened to your hair?” Allison pipes in.  
“I went to Lydia where I asked her to shave it off. Okay. I’m fine.” I answer.  
“Except you’re not fine.” Scott walks over and pulls up my sleeves revealing my now bruised and still red wrists, “What happened?”  
“Nothing I didn’t want. Nothing I didn’t ask for okay. It just didn’t work out. I’m sorry about last night. You guys were good friends. Honestly I don’t know what I’d do without you. And thanks for not calling my dad.”  
Both of them just stare at me with sad faces.  
“I have school work to do before work so if you’ll excuse me.” I turn and head towards my room but before I close the door I have to add one thing, “I’d really appreciate it if we never mention Derek Hale’s name again. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need to make something very clear and it's why I say it a lot inside the chapter I DID NOT have Derek rape Stiles. Yes it's kind of forced rough sex I guess but it's nothing Stiles didn't ask for and he never told him to stop. Which will be addressed later. I didn't quite plan for it to happen this way but it just did. I did add tags to try and warn people. If anyone feels I need to add others please let me know. I honestly wasn't quite sure what to tag it as.


	7. I've Been Thinking too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another filler chapter that I needed to fill a bunch of space and set up for the next part of the story. Sorry, it's a lot shorter than the other chapters but I should start gaining more content now. I know exactly what I want to happen and how so hopefully I'll be able to crank it out. Also, I am obsessed with Dylan is The Internship which I haven't seen yet but I plan to but I'm going to be stealing quite a bit of wardrobe choices from it.

It’s Wednesday night before I talk to Scott again. I’ve been going from school to work to my room. I’ve hardly eaten anything. Scott must have called my dad or told his mom something was up because he’s been calling me daily. I make plans to go home again for the weekend. I need it I think. I finish up what I’m working on and venture out to the living room. Scott is sitting on the couch with a bowl of chips watching some mindless show. I’ve noticed that he hasn’t been spending as much time with Allison and I know I’m to blame. I ruined my own relationship. I don’t have to ruin his. I sit down next to him and he just stares at me like I’ve grown three heads.  
“What are we watching?” I ask while taking a handful of chips.  
“30 Rock.” he answers while turning his attention back to the t.v.  
“Nice.”  
That’s that no one speaks again until Scott decides to go to bed. He agrees to meet me after work so we could grab some dinner. He also says he’s down for going home again this weekend. No mention of what happened. No questions about Derek. No comments on the now fading bruises around my limbs.  
The next day goes like any other Thursday. Chris had noticed something off about me and left me to my own devices for most of the week so he was surprised when I was an active participant in his classes.  
“It’s good to have you back Stilinski.” Chris says before he leaves with a clap to my shoulder.  
I don’t really feel much better but I know that moping won’t help. As I walk out of the classroom I see a very familiar face and I can’t help but smile.  
“Are you waiting for me?” I ask.  
“I was hoping you’d want to get some coffee.” Lydia smiles at me.  
“Absolutely.”  
Lydia has been one of the only people I’ve talk to these last few days. While she doesn’t know the details she’s been very supportive. We go to a cafe right off of campus to just sit and talk about nothing until I have to leave for work. I say goodbye with a hug and hop in my car. Work is much of the same. Doing school work, checking people out, and restocking books. Scott meets me after and we decide to just grab a pizza and have an early night.  
On Friday Scott and I pack my car before we leave for school. When I’m done with work we head back to Beacon Falls. Scott’s mom is meeting us at my house so we can all have dinner together when we get in. We get there about 9:00 and notice an unfamiliar car outside. We don’t dwell on it since it could belong to any of the neighbors. When we walk inside though we realize who it belongs to.  
“What the fuck is he doing here?” Scott screams as he points to his father sitting at my kitchen table.  
“Language Scott.” Melissa scolds.  
Scott just shakes his head and holds up his hands before he turns around and runs up the stairs to my room.  
“You guys couldn’t have given us a little warning?” I ask.  
“We knew that if we had Scott wouldn’t have come.” Melissa explains.  
“I just want to speak to my son.” Rafael says to me.  
“This is why you’ve been texting me all week dad? To make sure I was coming home and bringing Scott.”  
“He deserves a chance Stiles.”  
“Listen, I’m going to be in Sacramento next weekend for a conference. I would love to have lunch, dinner, coffee, a shot, anything with him. Could you talk to him?” Rafael asks almost beggingly.  
“I can’t promise anything but I’ll talk to him.”  
“That’s all I ask. You’re more than welcome to join us as a buffer. You have my number?”  
I nod.  
Rafael gets up and walks to the bottom of the stairs, “Scott. I’m leaving. I’m sorry for ambushing you. Please don’t be mad at them I convinced them. I just wanted to see you. Bye.” he turns away from the stairs and looks at us, “Thanks for trying. I’ll see myself out. Let me know how you make out Stiles.”  
“Bye.” we seem to all say in unison.  
Scott comes down a few minutes later, “So what are we eating?”  
After the initial awkwardness of seeing Mr. McCall we have a nice evening. Melissa ensures me that she keeps a close eye on my father. I, of course, appreciate that greatly. At one point Scott and I find ourselves a few blocks away from my house sitting on the swings of a playground.  
“I’m sorry.” I say quietly.  
“For what?”  
“My dad had been texting me all week dropping hints about me needing to come home to get some time away and things like that. So I just assumed that you told him what happened.”  
“I told you I wouldn’t tell anyone although I wish I knew what I wasn’t telling people. You still don’t want to talk about it?”  
“Not really. I mean there isn’t much to tell. I wasn’t what he was looking for and it just hurt like a bitch finding out.”  
“And the… um… the marks.” Scott says awkwardly while rubbing his wrists.  
“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to.” I joke.  
Scott just laughs and pulls me off the swing, “Come on let’s get back.”  
The next day is quiet. My dad is already at work by the time I wake up. He assures me though that he won’t work all day and that he’ll be home sometime in the early afternoon. I’m sitting in the kitchen getting frustrated with my school work when he gets back at around 3:00. He walks into me shoving the books off the table.  
“What did they do to you?” he asks.  
“More often than not lately after like an hour of reading I can’t see the words on the page anymore.”  
“Have you made an appointment with your eye doctor?”  
“I don’t have time for that.”  
“I pay for us to have pretty decent insurance Stiles the least you can do is use it.”  
“Fine, I’ll call on Monday.”  
“Tell me when the appointment is and I’ll go with you.”  
“Dad you don’t have to go to my doctor visits with me anymore.” I laugh as I start to pick up the thrown books.  
“I know but you’ll need someone to drive you anyway.”  
“Okay. I’ll let you know.”  
The rest of the weekend is very typical. We have dinner with Melissa and Scott again which ends with us watching a movie. We leave around noon on Sunday with promises to call often and return soon. We say our goodbyes and hit the road. I brainstorm the whole time at work on how to get Scott to agree to see his father. I understand why he doesn’t want to see him but I also know that Scott secretly wishes for a relationship with the man. I finally decide that buttering him up will be the best idea.

Monday morning I start by making french toast which is one of Scott’s favorites but he immediately thinks something’s up.  
“What do you want?” Scott asks as he takes a bite.  
“Shut up Scott these are amazing!” Allison all but shouts as he eats her own.  
“Can’t I just cook something special for my best friend?” I say sweetly.  
Scott just raises his eyebrow at me.  
“Fine you’re dad wants me to convince you to have lunch or something with him on Saturday. I can go too. I told him I’d try to talk you into it. He says we can do whatever you want. He just wants to spend some time with you.”  
Scott puts down his fork and stares at me with the angriest look, “So this is bribery french toast?”  
“No. It’s buttering you up french toast.” I joke.  
Scott just sighs, “Fine we can have lunch but he has to take us mini golfing afterwards.”  
Allison kisses his cheek and I just smile and pull out my phone to text him. After my first class, I call my eye doctor and schedule an appointment for Wednesday after class but before work. Although I’ll ask Danny if he can stay late just in case. I call my dad after and he is more than excited to come with me. 

When the time comes for the appointment on Wednesday my dad is waiting at the library when I park my car. I slide into his car and he’s all smiles.  
“Hey, dad.” I greet when I lean over to give him a hug.  
“Hey kiddo.” my dad hugs back.  
I direct him to the office which is probably about fifteen minutes away. He’s happy that I’ve convinced Scott to see his dad. I think he probably thinks about how he’d feel if I stopped talking to him. Everything back home is apparently good. He promises me that he’s eating right. Which I doubt but I appreciate the lie. He comes in with me to the actual exam room and talks to the doctor like I’m still a kid but I guess to him I still am. After about forty-five minutes, two rounds of eye drops, and too many to count eye tests the doctor breaks the bad news. So my dad and I spend twenty minutes trying on every pair of glasses they have.  
“Sorry.” my dad says as I sit while they take my measurements.  
“Not your fault.”  
“Do you want me to just pay for contacts?”  
“No dad that’s not necessary. So I have to wear glasses half of the time. I can deal. I promise. Besides, I have a new haircut and now glasses. It’ll be like I’m a whole new Stiles.”  
I turn and smile at him with the black rimmed glasses still on.  
“They do fit you.” he tells me.  
“Thanks.”  
We have a little bit of time before I need to be to work so we stop and grab a cup of coffee before he drops me off. I’m sitting at the desk a few hours later when I notice Lydia standing in front of me. She just smiles and holds up a paper bag. She brought me dinner. We make ourselves a little picnic at one of the tables nearby and chat quietly. She tells me about Jackson. Things are going well but she’s insisting on taking it slow this time.  
“How are you?” she asks finally.  
“I’m okay.”  
“Really?”  
“I’m not sure. I just feel stuck. I have to get glasses now. So that was a yippie moment. I feel like I have no control over things anymore.”  
“Then take control of something. Try something new. Take an art class. Join a gym. Write a book.”  
“I don’t have one creative bone in my body, I didn’t work out when I played sports, and you seriously think I can focus long enough to write a book.”  
“They’re just suggestions Stiles because if you want to change you have to change.”  
“That was kinda deep.”  
“I know. Thank you.”  
I smile at her and continue eating.

Saturday comes faster than I know Scott wishes. It’s incredibly hard to get him out of bed. We are meeting his dad at a restaurant at 1:00 and it’s after 10:00 so if we don’t leave soon we’ll probably be late. After much hassle, he’s finally in the shower so I can get dressed. I settle on a pair of jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and the leather jacket. I slide into my vans and go to check on Scott. He’s thankfully sitting on the couch tying his own shoes.  
“It’s not gonna be that bad bro.” I offer.  
Scott just looks at me with his best bitch face. We get on the road shortly after and drive a semi-familiar route that I never thought I’d have to drive again. Good memories mix with bad ones and I know Scott can feel my negative energy so I turn up the music and open the windows. We scream sing our way there and when we finally arrive we both feel better.  
“It’s not too late to turn around.” Scott says.  
I just get out of the car with him hopefully following me. When I look back he walking slowly. I sigh and walk back to him so I can guide him. Rafael is waiting by the entrance to the restaurant. Scott gives him a weak hello and a stiff hug but I guess it’s better than nothing. The conversation once at the table is very forced for the first part of the meal. Scott adds almost nothing so I try to fill in by asking his dad questions. Rafael decides to show us how he passes the time in restaurants. He takes his badge out and slips it around this neck. He tells us to look around and as we do we see people immediately start to straighten up and look guilty for no reason.  
That seems to be the ice breaker though. Scott laughs and I could see his dad light up. After that, it’s kind of hard to make Scott shut up. He tells his dad everything going on in his life and a little about mine. If I hear the name Allison one more time I vow to myself that I will grab Rafael’s gun and end my misery. His dad though looks thrilled so I decide to suffer through. When we finally finish eating our main course Scott excuses himself to the bathroom.  
“Thank you so much for getting him here.” Rafael tells me.  
“No problem. It wasn’t easy but it wasn’t as hard as you might have thought. Try to keep in contact with him. Even if it’s just a text now and then. He wants you in his life.”  
“Seriously thank you.” he smiles at me.  
His phone rings then and excuses himself. I’m not alone for five seconds before I feel someone grab my arm. I turn to look at the person invading my personal space and am greeted with black hair and hazel eyes.  
“Derek?” I say in surprise.  
“What are you doing with an FBI agent?”  
“Having lunch?”  
“What have you said to him?” he asks harshly still gripping my arm tightly.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Is everything alright here?” Rafael asks when he walks back over, “Stiles?”  
“Everythings under control.” I answer as I shake his hand off.  
“Okay… Scott is meeting us outside so whenever you’re ready.” Rafael tells me slowly letting his stare go from Derek to me.  
“I’ll catch up in a minute.” I reply.  
Rafael hesitates but walks away. When he’s gone I stand up and place the napkin on my lap onto the table.  
“I didn’t tell him anything because I told you I wouldn’t tell anyone. Also, you don’t get a say in who I can have lunch with.” I snap at Derek.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No. Don’t say that. I have to go. It was good seeing you I guess.” I tell him as I turn to walk away.  
“Nice haircut.”  
I instinctively run my hand over the crew cut, “It’s what I get for falling asleep with gum in my mouth.” I say it with a slight smile before power walking away.  
I find Scott as soon as I exit the restaurant.  
“Are you alright?” Scott asks.  
“No. Do you mind if we find some batting cages instead of mini golf I really need to hit some balls with a bat.”  
Scott just looks at me questioningly but luckily his dad is there to provide the answers, “How do you know Derek Hale?”  
Scott’s eyes get wide and then turn angry, “Where is he?”  
“Gone. He gave a lecture for Chris’s class. He just wanted to say hi.”  
Scott doesn’t seem to calm down until we are at the cages smashing balls against the fence. I have to admit that it feels fantastic. Maybe this whole working out thing is cathartic after all. I finally feel in control. In control of the bat and how it connects with the ball. After probably an hour or more Rafael tells us that he has to get back and Scott actually looks sad but his dad promises that he’ll see him soon. I usually don’t believe the man but I do this time.  
Once back in the car, we both seem drained.  
“So Derek huh?” Scott says after about twenty minutes of silence.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Okay.”  
“You know Danny’s boyfriend Ethan?”  
“A little why?”  
“Well I was talking to him the other day and he mentioned that he uses the gym at the school because it’s free and open all night. Do you maybe want to start working out with me?”  
“You want to work out?”  
“What can I say? It’s time for a new Stiles.”  
“Okay. Let me know when.”  
I feel good about this decision. We get home around 8:00 and decide to just lay on the couch watching tv. I think about where I was two weeks ago. I was probably just getting back to Derek’s after that horrible dinner. Standing in his apartment yelling at him. I rub my wrists over the marks that are no longer there.  
“Stop thinking about him.” Scott tells me with that worried look in his eye.  
“Easier said than done.”  
Scott just pats me on the back and turns his attention back to the t.v.

The next couple of weeks go by quickly. Scott and I end up making the gym a nightly thing after I get off of work. I also add in an early morning run. We spent our spring break at home where Lydia throws one of her epic birthday parties at her parent's house. This year I’ve been personally invited not just someone who crashes it. But now I’m just sitting in the library. Studying for midterms when someone raps their fingers on the counter. It’s Chris.  
“Can I help you, sir?” I ask like the smart ass I am.  
“Yes, I need a book on how to get away with murdering your assistant.”  
I just laugh, “What’s going on?”  
“Do you have a minute?”  
I look around. Almost every table is filled with college students doing the same thing as me.  
“Yeah I think so.”  
“You know how if you do a good job as my T.A. I’ll write you a letter of recommendation?”  
“Duh.”  
“Well, I think I did one better.”  
I just look at him questioning. He pulls out a brochure and hands it to me. It’s for an internship program at the museum in L.A.  
“This is awesome but there is no way I’d even get an interview.”  
“Well I applied for you and you have an interview this weekend.”  
I jump and practically scream, “Are you kidding me?”  
A collective shhh sound is heard from all over.  
“Yes, I’m serious Stiles. I talked to them about you and they’re interested. There are three spots open out of probably 200 people that they interview so it may be a long shot but I got you in the door.”  
I slide over the counter and throw my arms around him, “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”  
“I’ll go with you since it’s such a long trip and pay for everything since it was my idea.”  
“Chris that’s really not necessary.”  
“I know Stiles. I just wanted to help you out a little.”

So now I’m sitting in a long hallway of chairs with easily fifty other college kids all hoping to just do better than the one sitting next to us. I’m wearing greyish brown pants, a black button up and a bow tie. I didn’t want to look overly dressed up but I also didn’t want to give the impression that I was the poor college student that I am. I crack my neck as another kid walks out looking like he crapped his pants. The interview itself probably only takes about five minutes. They ask the questions which Chris prepared me for but instead of giving the exact answers the way he wanted me to I decide to add my own spin on them and make it sound like I was actually answering. I walk out with mixed feelings. The three people giving the interview give nothing away. I think I did well but as I run through the questions in my head I tell myself that I could have given a better answer.  
Chris is waiting in the lobby watching the people coming and going.  
“How did it go?” he asks as I walk over to him.  
“Fine, I think. They said I should hear by the end of the week either way.”  
“I figured. Let’s go get some lunch.”  
I follow him with way too many thoughts going through my head. I tell myself that I should have answered the questions as Chris told me to. These thoughts follow me all week. I can barely focus in school and at work. Chris hits me multiple times and tells me to focus. Even while spotting Scott at the gym I’m not completely there. It doesn’t help that I’m barely sleeping. I sleep for an hour or two but just end up waking up and then googling random things all night. It’s Thursday during Chris’s second class that my phone rings. I stare at Chris wide-eyed and he gestures for me to leave. I stand right outside and hear the news. I can’t control myself so I scream and run back into the lecture room filled with people staring at me but I don’t care.  
“I got it!” I scream with my arms above my head.  
Chris walks over and gives me a hug, “Congratulations.”  
“Do you mind if I…”  
“No go ahead and leave. Call your dad.”  
I grab my stuff as fast as I can and run outside. I wait impatiently as the phone rings.  
“Stiles?” my dad answers.  
“I got the internship.”  
“What? Seriously? That’s incredible. Congratulations.”  
“Thanks. I have orientation on May 19th. It’s a paid internship which is amazing, and they provide apartments right near the museum. So I’m sorry but I’m going to be spending my summer in L.A.”  
“That’s perfectly acceptable. I’ll buy you a new L.A. wardrobe before you leave.”  
“Dad you don’t have to do that.”  
“I know I want to.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too and I am so proud. Why don’t you come home this weekend so we can celebrate properly.”  
“Thanks, dad. I will.”  
I hang up with him and text Scott immediately. He’s just as thrilled as everyone else seems to be. This is a new start for me. It’s a summer away to focus on my career only. This sounds like exactly what I need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I just love love love Dylan in those glasses I had to work those in and I've seen Tyler Hoechlin wearing similar ones but I'm not sure if I'll make that be a thing or not. As always thanks!!


	8. We're a Train Wreck Waiting to Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this chapter. It's just where I introduce some new characters for the following chapters and set up some of the fun things to happen. I hope this goes without saying but I have no idea about the inner workings of a museum. So I made it up.

To my surprise the rest of the school year flies by. At my insistence my birthday is a small affair. I get a few bottles of alcohol as a joke but for the most part it’s stuff for the apartment in L.A. I know nothing about my roommate though or the other people chosen in general. I’m about an hour away from L.A. and I’m exhausted. This drive is a lot longer than it was with Chris. Then again I wasn’t alone and we didn’t take nearly as many stops as I did. It’s about 8:00 in the morning and orientation starts at 10:00. I should make it in time. I look in my rearview mirror but I can’t see anything except the stuff piled high. My dad came through on his promise to buy me new clothes. I have three huge boxes of clothes now that have a slightly different twist on my usual garb but it’s L.A. I don’t know anyone here so it’s a fresh start. It will be hard to be even further away from all things familiar especially my dad but we both promised to visit whenever possible. Scott and Allison also agree to the road trip.  
When I eventually get close enough to the museum I park and run into a starbucks to change my clothes since I’ve been in these for almost a day. I change into jeans, with a grey and black small print plaid shirt. I slip on a black and white striped sweater over it. I probably look like an idiot wearing a sweater in May but Chris’s last advice to me was to always bring a sweatshirt or sweater. Apparently it’s freezing at all times in there. I look at myself in the mirror one last time and run a hand through my hair. It grew back pretty quickly. Not that it’s as long as it was before but it definitely could do with some styling. I drive the last few blocks to the museum and manage to park in front of the building I know the apartment will be in. I grab my school bag which has now been made my work bag and swing it over my head. I jog across the busy street and enter the huge building.  
“Can I help you?” asks the receptionist.  
“I’m one of the new interns.”  
“What is with you kids these days? All eager to be here. The other two are alright here. Go straight down this hallway and it’s the fourth door on the left.” when she finishes she turn back away from me and gives her attention to a computer screen.  
“Okay.” I say to myself as I walk down the hall.  
Once I open the door I notice only two people sitting rows apart in a great lecture room.  
The girl immediately catches my attention. She has long dirty blond hair and these soul piercing brown eyes. She’s wearing jeans, a white tank top and a blue and white striped cardigan. The boy is sitting a few rows behind her. Blue eyes and styled wavy brown hair. He’s wearing a peachy colored button up and white shorts. I honestly have to think to myself for a moment who I find more attractive.  
“I’m Stiles.” I announce as I walk further into the room, “One of the interns.”  
“I didn’t see a Stiles on the list. There was an Isaac and an M…” the girl starts to answer.  
“Bah bah bah. It’s Stiles. Okay, no other name. Stiles Stilinski. That’s me.” I interrupt.  
“That makes him Isaac Lahey I guess. I’m Malia Tate.” she says as she turns back to the book in front of her.  
“Right. Well hey.” I just stand there at the bottom of the steps scratching my neck not completely sure what to do.  
“Like she said I’m Isaac. I’m guessing we’ll be roommates since she’s a girl and all.” he says as he walks down to the bottom row and sits a few seats away from her.  
I go and sit next to him.  
“How old are you?” I ask.  
“22.” he answers.  
“21.” she adds.  
“Me too.”  
We get quiet and are unsure of what to say or do. I look at the clock and it’s barely 9:30. Luckily the doors open and in walks a young woman not much older than us.  
“I’m Braeden and I’ll be in charge of you three this summer. Follow me and I’ll give you a basic rundown.” we all stand to follow her out of the room and back to the front desk, “One at a time get your picture taken and don’t be picky. You’ll need to wear your ID at all times when on the property.” Isaac gets his picture taken first, then me, and finally Malia and when she’s done Braeden is walking away again, this time, going towards the elevators, “You get paid weekly and it’s a salary thing so we don’t have to worry about clocking in and out or overtime. Don’t think though that you can’t show up. You will need to swipe your ID to do just about everything. So your movements will be monitored” as if to prove a point when we get into the elevator she needs to have her ID scanned for it to move down, “You will mostly be working downstairs in the archives by yourselves so for your sakes I suggest you all get along.” the doors open and it’s like a library mixed with a museum.  
The three of us step out and you can most definitely see the awe on our faces. The giant room seems endless from where we are. There are different sections that look like old exhibits. Others are sectioned off with bookcases filled with old leather bounds. Some sections are just aisles of wire shelves with boxes on them.  
“You’ll be cataloging most of this stuff. Organizing as items come down. People from other departments will be sending you request forms for certain things and you will need to find it for them. You will also be handling the shipping and receiving of items. Got it? Good.” she turns around and walks back onto the elevator which we all join her on. “You will work Monday to Friday 9:00 to 5:00 but I doubt you’ll actually follow that. Most of the interns work around the clock and only go home in order to sleep. They never even take weekends off. That is not a requirement it’s just a fact. You three have the ability to do whatever you like but this summer is about learning. Down in that basement is the heart of this place. Everyone starts in a room like that and grows. It teaches you things like patience and how to handle valuable things carefully.”  
The elevator comes to a stop and we follow her back to the front desk. She grabs three neon green lanyards off the desk and hands us the ID with our pictures on it. We slip them on and follow her across the street to the apartment building and up to the third floor.  
“Since there are two guys and one girl it’s quite obvious who is rooming with whom. You, boys, are in 25 and Malia you are in 24. Here are your keys. Don’t throw wild parties or get in trouble with the neighbors. You’ll find that most of them work at the museum. Which one of you was recommended by Argent?” she asks after handing us the keys.  
“I was.” I answer raising my hand slightly.  
“I was the last person he recommended for this program so I’ll be keeping a close eye on you. He doesn’t do this type of thing for just anyone. You have the rest of the day to unpack and do whatever. Report to work tomorrow bright and early. Have a good day. If you have any questions my phone number along with other important ones are on the refrigerators. Don’t use it unless it’s an emergency. I’m not here to baby you. Welcome to Los Angeles.” she tells us before she walks away down the stairs.  
The three of us just stand there and stare at each other.  
“Who else wants to go back now?” I ask.  
Both Malia and Isaac raise their hands and we head back across the street and down to the basement. When we get down there we go our separate ways in order to explore. I immediately head for one of the sections with bookshelves. There are books older than anything I’d ever seen and they are completely beautiful. I’m afraid to touch them. I move on to the next exhibit and nearly scare myself half to death because there are mannequins.  
“Those things scared me too.” Isaac says from behind me.  
“I’m just glad I didn’t scream like a little girl or pee my pants.”  
“It would have made for an interesting first day.”  
I laugh and continue on my walk. I try to make a mental map in my head. I make my way over to the shelves where I run into Malia as she’s looking through a box.  
“Anything interesting?” I ask.  
“Butterflies.”  
She tips the box and sure enough, there are butterflies encased in what looks like amber. Some of them I’ve never seen before.  
“This place is incredible.” she says as she looks around in awe of the place.  
“You can say that again.”  
“This place is incredible.”  
I just tip my head to the side and give her a questioning look but before I’m able to actually ask her anything a ringing has us all meeting up at a desk a few meters away from the elevators. We all just stare down at the phone as it rings.  
“Well?” Isaac asks.  
“Well, what?” I question.  
“Are we suppose to answer it?” Malia pipes in.  
I take a deep breath and answer it, “Hello?”  
“Is this the archives?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Write this down. Do you have a pen?”  
“Hold on one moment please.”  
I search around the desk for a pad of paper and a pen.  
“Whenever you’re ready Sir.”  
“I need the following items: A 56-115, H 17-85, and Q 184-303. Please be as quick as possible and have them delivered to exhibit K on the fourth floor. Thank you.”  
I put down the phone and stare at the paper in front of me.  
“I guess we have our first order.” I say and smile at the others.  
I write down the first two options on separate papers and hand one to each of them as they find us three carts. The items ranged from anything like a book to files to fossils to leaves encased in glass. We find everything and have it delivered within two hours and the guy seems happy with the speedy time. When we get back downstairs we hear a fax machine and see that people from all over the museum have faxed us different requests. We each grab different ones and get to work.  
We notice that the phone and fax machine stop going at about 6:30 so we decide to head out.  
“I should unpack my car.” I tell them as I point to the blue jeep.  
“How about we all help each other and then get something to eat?” Isaac suggests.  
We all agree and begin with my stuff. We decide to get everything into the lobby, then into the elevator, followed by the hallway and finally the apartment. It works out pretty well.  
The apartment is bigger than I thought it would be. You walk into a small entry way. When you walk through there is a kitchen to the right with a door off of it leading to a small half bathroom, a dining room in front of the door, the living room area is after that to the left after that is a hallway with two doors off of it, and those are the bedrooms just about the same size. I take the one just at the beginning of the hallway and Isaac takes the one towards the end. I’m very excited to find out that we have private bathrooms.  
By 8:00 all three of us are moved in and we are sitting on the supplied couch in mine and Isaac’s apartment. We turn on the t.v. and watch in silence after we call and order Chinese food.  
“So where are we all from?” Malia asks breaking the silence.  
“I’m from Seattle.” Isaac answers.  
“I’m from here. Well, California here. I grew up in a small town called Beacon Hills. What about you?” I respond.  
“I’m from Peoria, Arizona.” she answers.  
We chit chat after that. Swapping college stories, talking about our majors, we discover that all three of us only live with our fathers and that we are only children. None of us seem to go into details on those facts though so I get the feeling that we all have something to hide. After food, we turn on a movie but my phone rings shortly into it. Not to any surprise, it’s my dad.  
“Hey, daddy-o.”  
“How was your first day?”  
“Incredibly busy. I’m exhausted.”  
“They had you start working already?”  
“We didn’t have to but once we got a taste for it, we couldn’t stop.”  
“Well, I won’t keep you. I just wanted to touch base with you and make sure you’re settling in okay.”  
“Yeah, dad I’m doing okay. I’ll call you in a few days.”  
“Alright. I love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
I smile at my phone as I hang up and shove it back into my pocket.  
“Sorry, my dad worries.” I explain as I sit down again between them.  
“That’s how my dad is.” Malia laughs.  
“I’m going to head to bed.” Isaac states suddenly.  
“Goodnight.” Malia and I say at the same time.  
Isaac gets up and closes himself in his bedroom. Malia and I just stare at each other. We both know it was a little odd but we refuse to say anything. We end up staying up way too late talking to each other. Apparently, she lived a very sheltered life. Something happened that caused her dad to be paranoid. She was homeschooled for most of her life. Even now he dropped her off at her classes and picks her up. She’s never had any real friends or interaction with kids her own age. Let alone boys and now that's all she was going to be surrounded with. She is surprised her dad let her come to this but she thinks that he knows it’s almost time for her to leave. She sounds more than ready to. At about 2:00 in the morning we decide that it’s best for us to go to sleep. We agree to meet in the morning to go get breakfast. Falling asleep is easy I’m exhausted.  
When I wake up the sun is shining. I shower and get dressed before heading over to the museum to start the day but as I enter the building I notice something’s wrong. Chris is standing in the lobby talking to Braedan.  
“Stilinski.” Chris greets.  
“What are you doing here?” I ask.  
“I’m here because I made a mistake. You don’t deserve to be here. You’re not worthy of this opportunity or any more of my time. You need to go, get your stuff, and leave.” Chris snaps.  
“What happened?” I manage to get out around my hyperventilating.  
“You’re just a failure Stiles. That’s all you’ll ever be. It’s time you just accept that.”  
I jolt up out of bed in a cold sweat. It was just a dream I tell myself. I look at the clock and see that it’s only 5:00. I go take a shower. I take an extra long time since I know I have the time. I decide to wear a pair of khaki’s, a black graphic tee with a dark gray button up over it. I actually put my glasses on and grab a book. I didn’t wear them yesterday and my head was killing me. I take my wallet, phone, and ID with me down to the coffee shop I know is around the corner. I’m sure they’re open this early. They are so I order a cup of coffee and pick a seat in one of their plush chairs. I crack open a book that is actually quite well worn at this point and start to read.  
By 7:30 Isaac and Malia have texted me. I let them know where I am before continuing with my book.  
“A Wrinkle In Time? Are we 14 again?” Malia teases as she sits in the chair next to me.  
“Everyone has their favorites. Even when it’s a book way beyond their reading level.” I joke.  
“What is with the glasses?” she can’t say without laughing.  
I forgot I was wearing them so I quickly snatch them off my face.  
“No, I’m sorry. They look fine. Cute actually.”  
I sigh and put them back on just as Isaac walks through the doors.  
“You wear glasses.”  
I let my head fall forward.  
“He’s sensitive.” Malia states  
“I’m not sensitive.” I snap.  
She raises an eyebrow at me.  
“Is this where we’re having breakfast?” Isaac asks.  
“No, we can go around the corner I heard a couple of people talking about a pretty decent diner.” I tell them.  
I grab my book and throw away my old coffee. We walk down the street in silence listening to the town waking up. We pass by a 24/7 gym and I make a mental note of it. Scott and I had worked out pretty much everyday for the past couple of months. It easily became a regular part of my day. I also usually run at least once a day. I’ll be excited to be able to add them both back into my routine. We find the diner easily and find a booth. We talk throughout breakfast fairly easily and without awkwardness. We’re all pretty similar with our goals, so the things we like are bound to be in the same ballpark as each others.  
After we eat we head to the museum to start our first official day. This time, though it’s different. As well as different departments ordering items they are also sending things to other museums and sending things to be placed into the archive system. We each seem to take over a different task. Malia is good at the wrapping and mailing part. Isaac is good at the cataloging and figuring out where something should go. I am the one running around the aisles and the museum looking for different things.  
By 7:00 we are exhausted and starving. I had been done with orders for a couple of hours and had been helping Isaac organize but we finished that to so now we are helping Malia roll a bunch of ancient vases in bubble wrap before placing them in boxes filled with wood shavings. We finish with the last few and head back to the apartment building. We still haven’t gone food shopping yet so we have no choice but to order food. We decide to order pizza this time. We finish eating around 9:30 and decide to call it a night. With Isaac in his room and Malia back at her apartment, I figure I’ll go check out the gym. It’s not a large one but it has a variety of equipment.  
“Can I help you?” the guy at the front desk asks.  
“I’m a summer intern for the museum and I was wondering if you had monthly memberships or something.”  
“Do you have your intern ID on you?”  
“No, I’m sorry I don’t.”  
“Alright, here’s the deal. I’ll let you work out tonight but the next time you come back bring the ID. We get a bunch of different interns all summer so all the local businesses just buy like bulk memberships for them.”  
“Sweet.”  
“Exactly. So enjoy. Showers and locker rooms are to the right.”  
“Thanks.”  
I head right for the locker room and change into the clothes I brought with me just in case. I only work out for about 45 minutes so by 11:00 I’m back at the apartment freshly showered. I’m just laying on my bed staring at the ceiling when I hear my window open. I freeze. I think to myself where a weapon is. I usually keep a bat near my bed but it’s across the room. I hear the window close quietly. Shit. I curse to myself. There is an ax murderer in my room and I have nothing to defend myself with.  
“Stiles?” I hear Malia ask.  
“What are you doing here.” I shoot up and turn the lamp on near the bed.  
“I couldn’t sleep and I heard you get back a little while ago. Where did you go anyway?”  
“I went to the gym. How did you get in here?”  
“Through the window?” she explains pointing to the now closed window looking confused.  
“How did you get to my window?”  
“Oh, we share a fire escape.”  
“Okay. So what are you doing here?”  
“I told you I couldn’t sleep so I figured if you couldn’t sleep too we could not sleep together.”  
“Sounds good. Where would you like to not sleep?”  
She doesn’t answer. Instead, she just walks to the other side of the bed and crawls under the covers.  
“Can you get the light?”  
I just shake my head and turn the lamp off.  
“How did you get interested in this field?” I ask her after a few minutes of awkward silence.  
“When I was little my parents brought me and my sister to Disneyland and my mom wanted the trip to also be educational so we went to the museum and I became so engrossed in every exhibit I never wanted to leave. I made my mom take me to every museum within a four-hour drive of our house. I went to the library almost every day to do research.” she chuckles at the memories.  
“You have a sister?” I can’t stop myself from asking.  
“Did. I did have a sister. She died.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It was a long time ago. I’m over it.”  
“We’re never really over it though are we?”  
We get quiet after that. Malia scooches closer to me and puts her head on my chest and I instinctively wrap an arm around her. She falls asleep soon after and while I just lay still and listen to the sound her soft breathing. I have to stop myself from laughing out loud. This is the first time I’ve slept with a girl in my bed. I fall asleep eventually but I’m not sure when. The last time I looked at the clock it was 1:45.  
I wake up around 4:00 with a start when I feel arms around me. Malia and I are spooning and I am not the big spoon. I’m not as surprised as I probably should be when I realize that I’m not uncomfortable with this. After a few minutes of willing my brain to shut back off I give up and carefully move out from under her arms. I change into running shorts, a tank top, and my obnoxiously colored running shoes. I slip on the armband for my phone and plug in my headphones. I go outside and do warm up stretches on the stairs before taking off in a random direction. The town is so quiet like this but at the same time, it’s still alive. I pass different school and other museums. As well as different restaurants I try to make mental notes about so we can try them. When I finally start to feel my legs wanting to give out I head back. It’s not as hard as I thought it might be to find my way but I do and when I get back Malia is sitting on the couch.  
“Hey.” I greet as I kick my shoes off.  
“You left.” she says sadly.  
“I woke up early and decided to go for a run. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Isaac is in the shower. We decided that we need to go grocery shopping so we’re going to go now rather than later. If you want to come.”  
“Definitely, let me shower and change.” I answer her as I turn to go to my room.  
“Hey, Stiles.”  
I turn and look at her.  
“Leave a note next time.”  
I just smile at her, “Will there be a next time?”  
She winks and walks out the door. I’m not sure exactly how I’m suppose to take that. After being stunned for a minute I go and take my own shower and change. We take my car and drive to a nearby little store. They both seem surprised when I but a lot of fresh vegetables and fruit. They buy a lot of instant food and I do buy some. We decide to split all the basic things like mayo, ketchup, butter, and things like that because we’ll probably eat together a lot and all use it. We get back and put everything away just in time to have some cereal and go across the street.  
The day goes by like the day before. We work straight through until about 7:00 but instead of ordering out we go back and make some chicken alfredo. Isaac and Malia decide to join me at the gym and I have to say I enjoyed having them. Except for a slightly awkward conversation I had with Isaac in the locker room.  
“Are you interested in being with Malia?” he asks me.  
“What?”  
“Do you like her? I mean she spent the night.”  
“She crawled in through my window.”  
“Hey, I mean no judgment.”  
“I’m not sure where it’s going.”  
“Fair enough but when you do and if it... you know heats up let me know so I can put on noise canceling headphones or even better go to her apartment.”  
“Sure thing.”  
“Thanks.”  
After our talk, I’m not sure how to look at Malia. What did it mean that she crawled into my room to spend the night? Nothing had happened but did she want something to? Did I? This summer is suppose to be about my career. Not about getting into a relationship that will only last a few months and that’s all it could be. At the end of the summer, she would be back in Arizona and I would be here. The whole time we’re working out I barely focus. I almost trip on the treadmill a few times and I let the weights smack together more than a handful of times which get me some angry looks. When we get back to the apartments Malia says goodnight and goes into her own while Isaac and I go to our separate rooms. I’m not in my pajamas laying on my bed more than five minutes before I hear my window open and close.  
“Couldn’t sleep?” I ask.  
“How did you know it was me?”  
“Well, I can only hope that it’s you and not some random person.”  
“Why were you ignoring me at the gym?” she asks as she crawls in next to me.  
“I wasn’t ignoring you. Was I?”  
“A little bit.”  
“Sorry Isaac just asked me some weird questions.”  
“Like what?” she asks as she lays her head on my chest.  
“Like if we were getting together.”  
“Oh. Are we?”  
“I don’t know do you want to?”  
“I’ve never had a boyfriend. I’ve never had anything actually and this summer was suppose to be about my future not about a summer fling.”  
I can’t help but laugh and it causes her to pull her head up and look at me. I’m not sure what comes over me but I put a hand behind her head and pull her towards me. I press my lips gently against hers and I can feel her surprise. When I pull away shortly after she leans her forehead against mine.  
“Was that your first kiss?” I ask.  
She nods.  
“Want to try it again?”  
She leans in this time and captures mine. She moves feverishly as if it’s the best thing to ever happen.  
“Slowly.” I say against her.  
She listens and moves slower against me. I open my mouth and lick her lips. She hesitantly opens them and lets me slide my tongue against hers. She moans softly and immediately pulls away.  
“I’m sorry.” she whispers.  
I laugh quietly, “Don’t be. How was it.”  
“Good. Thank you.”  
I think of Derek then. I’ve tried not to think about him in months but he seems to creep back in. I can’t help but laugh at the fact that I thanked him for taking my virginity.  
“Are you laughing at me?” she asks as she hits my stomach gently.  
“No. I’m laughing at the fact that like you just thanked me for your first kiss, I thanked the person who took my virginity.”  
“What a geek.”  
“Shut up.”  
“So you don’t want a relationship this summer either?”  
“No, I don’t think so.”  
“Should I leave?”  
“I don’t think I want you to.”  
She leans her head back on my chest.  
“What does this mean we are then?” she asks quietly.  
“I’m not sure. Do you want to be just friends or friends that occasionally make out?”  
“I think the latter.”  
“Good choice.” I pull her head back up to place a light kiss on her lips before her head moves back to its spot.  
“Does that mean you’ve never been on a date?” I wonder out loud while running my fingers through her hair.  
“Nope.”  
A plan starts hatching in my head. I’m going to take her on a real romantic date so she can have a good memory as a first one.  
“You talk in your sleep.” she says weakly.  
“What did I say?”  
“I’m not sure but it sounded like you were begging someone to stop.”  
I swallow and try to think back. I can’t really remember what I was dreaming about but I know it was a nightmare again. I’m getting them more and more frequently. I lay staring at the ceiling just feeling the rise and fall of Malia’s chest against me for who knows how long. I drift off to sleep eventually but I wake up almost violently when I have another nightmare. I try to recall it but it just slips through my fingers. Malia is sleeping peacefully so I try to remove myself from her to get a glass of water. The sun is barely rising. It’s just after 5:00. I decide to go for a run again. This time, I leave a note on the night table letting her know where I went and that if she texts me when she wakes up I’ll head back. I make a wide loop around the apartment when I finally get a text from her. She’s going to make eggs and sausage. That’s all I can smell when I open the door. I hadn’t paid attention to her last night but now I can see her clearly in the light. She’s standing with her back to me barefoot wearing nothing but a pair of underwear and an oversized shirt. Her hair is still a mess with the majority pushed over one side. I can’t stop myself from walking over and putting my arms around her waist and leaning my chin on her shoulder.  
“It smells amazing.” I tell her.  
“Well, you don’t. Stop touching me with your sweaty body and go shower or no breakfast.”  
I laugh and go to my room. I pass Isaac with a quick good morning. I take a quick shower and just throw on jeans and a t-shirt. I pull on a beanie for once and slip on my glasses. While at breakfast I decide to ask for some help in my plans to give Malia the best first date.  
“Can I ask for some advice?” I text to Lydia.  
“Sure.”  
“How do I plan the perfect first date for a girl who’s never been on a date before?”  
“OH MY GOD! Stiles, you’re dating someone. That’s fantastic.”  
“Yeah I guess. So what about the date?”  
“Why not give her the classic dinner and a movie but make it special. You’re in L.A. do like a movie on the beach and then a fancy restaurant or something.”  
“Perfect thank you.”  
“No problem. Let me know how it goes.”  
I look over at Malia who is chatting away happily with Isaac and smiling. I hope she likes it. We’re only at work an hour when my phone seems to blow up. Scott, Allison, and my dad are all texting me asking about my new girlfriend. I silently curse Lydia for not keeping her mouth shut. I decide to get this over with now so I go and find Malia at her normal station.  
“What’s going on?” she asks as I walk to her.  
“I may have done something stupid.”  
“Uh oh.”  
“Yeah. I mentioned you to a friend who then told everyone else that I have a new girlfriend and I don’t have the heart to tell them that I don’t”  
“Why not?”  
“Last semester was rough for me relationship wise. So, me getting into a new one is kind of a big deal to them. Not that I think we’re a big deal or anything. I like you and all just not like that. It’s just going to be hard to disappoint them.”  
“Okay. Well, to be fair I may have mentioned you to my dad and possibly exaggerated a bit so he also thinks we’re together.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, and he’s coming to visit in a couple of weeks and wants to meet you.”  
My eyes get big, “You want me to meet your father?”  
“Yes, but not only meet him but to also be my boyfriend.”  
“So you want me to lie to this man right off the bat?”  
“Exactly and in return I will lie to your friends and whoever else if need be.”  
“So we’re in a fake relationship?”  
“I guess so.”  
“Isaac!” I call loudly.  
Within a minute or so Isaac walks over.  
“What’s up?” he asks.  
“Okay listen so I know we kind of talked about this but Malia and I aren’t really interested in each other like that but we may have told our families and friends that we are so we need to lie to them.” I explain.  
“So why are you telling me this?” he questions.  
“Because we don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with lying to anyone if you have to.” I tell him.  
“Whatever you two want to be or not be is up to you. I have no problem with lying for you.”  
Malia and I smile at each other. We both have a telepathic moment and go to hug Isaac together.  
“Oh god.” Isaac groans as we hug him tightly, “Congratulations on your fake relationship.”  
I squeeze Malia’s hand as she interlaces her fingers with mine. This is going to be an interesting summer.


	9. Hearts are Gonna Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this after only proof reading once, not that I'm the best proof reader anyway. So any mistakes I am sorry for. I'll probably go back over it later I just wanted to post it and I'm tired. Enjoy.

Before any of us realize we’ve been here a month already. We fall into a comfortable routine. We all decide to work Monday to Saturday unless we have previous plans for a weekend and then we usually all take off but Sunday becomes our fun getting to see L.A. day. We work almost all day too and come back to Isaac and my apartment for some type of dinner unless we go out. Followed by the gym and then either a movie, tv or just right to bed. I spend more nights than not with Malia. Apparently, she’s not comfortable sleeping in a place by herself. My nightmares have been getting steadily worse. I wake some nights screaming. Malia’s gotten good at calming me down. I’ve also had some pretty real daydreams that have freaked me out but no one knows about those.  
Mine and Malia’s relationship has grown a lot. She’s quickly become one of my best friends. Except I don’t usually make out with my friends. That’s as far as we go though and I’m relieved. While I’ve had sex I’ve never had sex with a girl and I’m nervous. We’ve learned about each other. Her mom and sister died in a car crash they were all in, she was the only survivor. She feels it was her fault because she was being difficult and she thinks that if she hadn’t been distracting her mom it wouldn’t have happened. I tell her about my mom too. We get Isaac to open too after a very bad visit home. He came back very quiet and pale. He had problems with doors being closed all the way and being in the elevator. Even when he was in the bathroom off the kitchen it had to be cracked. Apparently, his dad was really abusive and had been locking him in a freezer for years as punishment. I tell Isaac that if he wants to leave his dad he is more than welcome to move in with me. I know Scott would jump at the chance to move in with Allison officially since they’ve basically been doing it since I left.   
Malia and I had our first date and I can’t describe how well it went. I took Lydia’s advice and found a movie on the beach, Singing in The Rain, which she’d never seen. Then we went to a little restaurant that I found. It was just a perfect night that ended with a long make out session. That was the night we talked about how far we were willing to go. She admitted with much reluctance that she was in no way ready for sex and I assured that it was perfectly fine. She grew used to me leaving early to go running and it’s now at the point where I can go, shower and just crawl right back into bed with her.  
I met her father a week ago and it was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. I have never been more nervous and we aren’t even really together. We went out for pizza and a walk through a park. He gave me the patented if you hurt my daughter speech every time Malia left us alone. When all was said and done though she told me that he liked me very much and that I was a good choice for a first boyfriend. Now it was her turn. My father is flying in tomorrow. Malia and I are going to switch apartments so he doesn’t have to pay for a hotel for the weekend. It seems silly to fly in for only two nights but we haven’t seen each other in a month so it’s long overdue. Isaac is invited to lunch tomorrow too but he declined so that dad can officially meet my ‘girlfriend’ alone. I am a little nervous but not as much as Malia. I know that dad will fall in love with her and it actually makes me a little sad that we aren’t actually together but even after a month of acting coupley for facebook or photos for our families and my friends I still don’t have those feelings for her and Malia hasn’t said she does either.   
Right now we are all in the very familiar basement of the museum dancing to music playing from an old boombox. We agree that with our next paychecks we’re all going to chip in and buy an actual stereo system. I’m swirling and swaying my way through the aisles while Malia laughs her ass off.  
“Am I that bad at dancing?” I ask.  
“You’re a lot worse than Isaac.”  
I turn to look at him and he’s actually got really good beat and is breaking out some good moves.  
“We need to go clubbing with him.” I tell her.  
She smiles at me with a smile I’ve come to love. It’s so warm and genuine. I swore to her that I would try to make this summer the best ever and get her to experience all the things she’s missed out on. Isaac has agreed to help too. We’ve already made her watch all the Harry Potter movies, Lord of The Rings, and Star Wars. I want her to start watching Doctor Who but Isaac really isn’t into it. He claims that Matt Smith made the show too fangirly for him. I personally liked Amy and Rory.  
“Earth to Stiles.” Malia says waving a hand in front of my face, “Where did you go?”  
“Just thinking about how tomorrow’s going to go.”  
“Shut up.” she snaps before turning and walking away.  
We finish up a little earlier tonight than we had so we decide to go out to eat after a quick workout. We found a pretty decent Thai food place we all like. Although, I’d never admit to Scott and Allison that I like Thai now. Then we go back to our apartment and subject Malia to Mean Girls. She decides that if that’s what girls in high school are like she’s glad she didn’t go. At about midnight we all head to bed. Isaac is used to Malia spending the night. I’ve even given her a couple of drawers for clothes when we are running late.  
I wake up too late on Friday and I’m bummed that I can’t go for my run. I hope it’s not a sign of how the day is going to go. Malia actually goes back to her apartment to get ready. When she comes back she’s wearing a blue and red dress with heels that I like a little too much and her hair is curled. I look down at myself and we are dressed for two very different occasions. I’m wearing almost black jeans, a yellow graphic tee with a blue button up sweater, and my now commonplace beanie on my head.  
“You’re too fancy.” I tell her.  
“You’re not fancy enough.”  
“It’s my dad I don’t have to impress him.”  
“Well, I do.”  
“Why you’re not my actual girlfriend. It might actually be better if you didn’t impress him because then I won’t have to break his heart when I tell him we aren’t together anymore.”  
“You think he’ll like me that much?”  
“I know he will love you that much.” I say to her as I wrap my arms around her so I can pull her against me to kiss her.  
“What did I say about the public kissing?” Isaac asks walking towards us.  
“Sorry.” we mumble together.  
I had run into Braedan the day before to clear us taking a long lunch today. She agreed since apparently, we’ve been doing such a good job. Not five minutes before we’re suppose to leave Malia spills her fruit punch all over the dress. I can’t help but laugh as we walk into the elevators. Maybe we really are meant for each other.   
“Go ahead without me,” she tells me as she tries to blot her dress with paper towels, “I’ll take a cab and meet you there. Don’t keep your dad waiting.”  
“Are you sure? I can text him.”  
“No just go.”  
I give her a quick kiss and a sorry not sorry look to Isaac before jumping in my car. I watch them both go into the building before I pull away. The restaurant we chose is probably a good 15 minutes away but maybe that’s just because I don’t know all the backstreet shortcuts yet. I give up finding a parking spot and just pay for an all day parking lot. I’m not sure what we’re doing after lunch anyway. Braedan said that we don’t have to come back today but if we do that would be great. I find the restaurant easily thanks to my phone and decide to go use the bathroom before everyone gets here. I stare at myself in the mirror after washing my hands. My glasses look so natural on me now I usually forgot I’m wearing them. The front of my hair automatically bends up around the beanie. Malia loves to play with that little piece when we’re laying in bed at night. I have to admit I’m very excited to see my dad. I know I’m an adult but I can’t help it. I leave the bathroom still in my own little world so I end up walking right into someone.  
“Oh my god. I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” I apologize to the back of the taller man.  
“No it’s okay I shouldn’t be standing here.” a familiar voice says as he turns around, “Stiles?”  
I’m not quite sure what to say. It’s been months since I’ve seen Derek but here he was standing half a foot away smelling delicious.  
“Derek?” I ask as my heart skips a beat.  
“You have glasses on?”  
“Right… umm… yeah, I need them for reading.”  
“What are you doing in L.A.?”  
“I have an internship here this summer. What are you doing here?”  
“I live here.”  
“So you’re done in Sacramento?”  
“No, I just had some business to attend to here so I’m back for a little while.”  
“Oh okay. Well, I’m meeting some people. So I should probably go but it was really good seeing you. Maybe we’ll run into each other again.”  
“Here’s to hoping. The glasses fit you.”  
“Thanks.”  
I can not get away from him fast enough. I feel bad for basically running away but seeing him brings up a lot of stuff that I’ve tried really hard to forget. Why… How does he still have this power over me? It’s been months and seeing him again makes my heart feel like it’s crumbling. I take a deep breath of the warm air outside and try to calm my pounding heart. I turn around to face the restaurant and he’s standing by the entrance inside staring at me through the large glass windows. I smile weakly at him. I almost forgot how attractive he is.  
“Stiles!” I turn to see Malia all but running towards me.  
She gets to me and throws her arms around my neck. I automatically wrap my arms around her waist.  
“I’m sorry I’m such a clutz.” she laughs into my neck.  
“Trust me that is one thing you’ll never have to apologize for. What did you change into?”  
Malia pulls away from me and stands a few feet away to twirl in a circle. She’s wearing a high waisted light pink skirt with a white tank top tucked in and white tennis shoes.  
“You look perfect.” I tell her.  
She squeals and throws her arms around my neck again in order to kiss me. I kiss her back and then break away so I can hug her tightly. I almost forget about Derek until I look over her shoulder and see him still standing there. The look on his face I can’t even describe but it breaks my heart. I push away from Malia a bit. I want to run to him and tell him that it’s not what he thinks but the sound of my dad calling my name pulls my attention away from the green-eyed man.  
“Dad.” I say with a cracking voice as I hug him deeply.  
“It’s good to see you.” he answers hugging me back, “Now let me see this girl of yours.”  
Malia automatically sticks her hand out which I know impresses him right off the bat, “Malia Tate, sir. Stiles has told me a lot about you.”   
“It’s nice to meet you, Malia. Not everything you hear is true.” my dad tells her as he begins to lead her into the restaurant.  
As we pass Derek and I have no idea what to say so I just stare at him, mouth open, looking horrified.  
“So Malia tell me about your first date. Apparently, he had a little help in planning it.” my dad tells her and it makes my head shoot towards them.  
“Oh, did he? It was very romantic. A movie on the beach followed by dinner. Who helped him?” Malia smirks.  
“Dad don’t you dare.” I warn.  
“His old crush Lydia. They’ve become pretty close this last year.” my dad answers her.  
Luckily the Maitre D comes and asks our name but tells us it will be a few minutes.  
“I’m sorry.” I whisper to Derek who is still standing near me.  
“For what? Moving on?” he replies with a slight harshness to his voice.  
I look at him wanting to reply but something stops me so I just step away from him to stand next to Malia. She smiles at me and interlaces our fingers.  
“I’m so glad Stiles finally has someone.” my dad smiles.  
This is one of the biggest lies I’ve told my dad and I can’t help but think it’s going to bite me in the ass. A waiter comes to seat us and I’m not sure why but I have to turn around and look at Derek one more time. He’s staring at me and I mouth I’m sorry one last time. He just turns away from me so I just go back to staring at the back of my dad’s head as we’re lead to our table. Lunch goes incredibly well. I knew my dad would love Malia. She’s smart and witty. She is a worthy opponent for him. Malia is good at the fake girlfriend thing. She touches my arm constantly and looks at me with those big brown eyes. I make a point to excuse myself to the bathroom again so they can have a moment to talk without me. Just as I’m entering though Derek is exiting.  
“I know I said I hoped to see you again but I didn’t quite mean this soon.” I try to joke.  
He just stares down at me with cold eyes, “She’s very pretty.”  
“Who?”  
“You’re girlfriend.”  
“Oh, thank you.”   
With that, he’s gone. He leaves the restaurant with a couple of other people. I lean against the bathroom wall trying to get myself back together. I really thought I was over him. That those eyes wouldn’t have that effect on me. They looked at me with no feeling at the end and I think that hurt the most. Then I realize that it doesn’t matter. Derek was the one who played me. Who left me bruised and broken because I called him on his shit. He never really had feelings for me. I feel better after remembering all that so I go back to join my father and Malia. I figure that they would be sitting awkwardly but they aren’t they’re laughing and joking. I really am lucky.  
By the time Sunday comes around I don’t want my father to go. I love having him here. I give him a brief tour of the museum so we don’t get in trouble. He takes all of us, including Isaac, into Hollywood so we could take the stupid celebrity tour and things like that. It’s an amazing weekend. Malia ends up sneaking into her own window and has a heart attack when my dad walks in and find us asleep curled up together. I drive him to the airport this time and saying goodbye is very hard. He makes me and Malia promise to visit soon and tells Isaac that he is more than welcome. After probably the fifth hug he finally walks into the airport to head home.   
“I liked him.” Malia says on the way back.  
“Me too.” Isaac chimes in.”  
“I’m glad you both approve.” I laugh.

Halfway through Tuesday’s shift, we hear the elevator and it pulls all of our attention to it. It’s not often we get visitors. It’s Braedan and Chris.  
“Holy hell.” I say as I walk up and hug him.  
“You look good.” Chris tells me.  
“Thanks. This is Malia and Isaac. This is the teacher who recommended me. Chris Argent.”  
Both Malia and Isaac walk over in order to shake his hand.  
“So you’re his girlfriend.” Chris says toward Malia with a wink.  
“I haven’t heard about this.” Braedan says staring at us.  
“You never were up on the latest gossip.” Chris jokes.  
“Come on. Let us let the little worker bees get back to work.” Braedan says to him.  
“What time do you usually leave?” he asks me.  
“Around 7:30 or so.” I answer.  
“I’d like to have dinner with you.” Chris tells me.  
“Okay.” I agree.  
“I’ll meet you in the lobby at 7:30.” he informs then him and Braedan are gone again.  
7:30 comes quickly and I’m pretty excited to spend some time with Chris. I kiss Malia goodbye and head off with him. We go to a little Italian place within walking distance. Once we’ve ordered Chris gets serious. Apparently, the museum has been watching me, done research on me and they’re impressed. They want to offer me a position after I graduate and they would also like to help pay for me to get my master so I can actually be a Paleontologist. I can hardly believe what I’m hearing. How were they watching me and what did I do that was so outstanding? Chris also wants me to be his T.A. again which I, of course, agree to. We enjoy the rest of our meal in celebration. Chris is here for a few days so he assures me he’ll see me again.  
When I get home I decide not to tell Malia or Isaac about the job offer so there are no hard feelings. They come with me to the gym for a short workout before we just go to sleep. Malia and I enjoy a nice long make out session before she finally just rests her head on my chest. I know I agreed to this but not having sex was starting to get a little annoying. We’ve never talked about being exclusive. I should just ask her so I can find a way to get rid of this need burning inside me. Derek’s eyes pop into my mind then and for once I let myself relive those few good times with him. I would be fooling myself if I said I didn’t miss him.  
The day at work goes like any other until Braedan comes down to talk to me about the job offer. It would be contingent on me getting into U.C.L.A.’s master's program. I don’t think it will be a problem. Malia calls for my help so I excuse myself for a minute to help her. While I’m holding down some rope that she’s tying, Chris comes down looking upset. He immediately starts talking to Braedan who in turn get upset.  
“Stiles.” Chris calls me urgently.  
This is just like my nightmares I tell myself as I make my way slowly over to him. When I get to him he puts a hand on my shoulder and I can see him swallow hard.  
“Stiles, I’m so sorry. Your dad was involved with an incident during work. He was shot. I’m not sure how bad. I was just told that he was being rushed into surgery. Stiles?” Chris tells me trying to sound calm.  
His voice seems far away like he’s speaking to me through a tunnel. Shot. My dad was shot. Is shot? It didn’t matter. I’m on the other side of the state from him while he lays on the operating table. I feel my legs go weak and the floor coming at me but Chris grabs me.  
“Easy now.” Chris says as he braces me against him.  
“I have to go.” I tell me as I push him away, “I need to leave now.”  
I head right for the elevator and hit the up arrow repeatedly.   
“Stiles.”  
“Come on.” I growl.  
“Stiles!” Chris says a little more urgently.  
I turn and look at him with tears welling up in my eyes. He reaches out and hands me a credit card.  
“Take a cab to the airport and buy a ticket. Go home son.” Chris tells me as he pulls me into a hug.  
“I can’t.” I weep.  
“You can and you will. Now go.”  
The doors slide open and Chris pushes me in.  
I choke back a sob, “I’ll pay you back.”  
“Text me when you get there.”  
With that, the doors close and I have to lean against them for support.   
“Fuck!” I scream in the small place.  
As soon as the doors open I run out onto the street and flag down a taxi.  
“To L.A.X. as fast as possible please.” I tell the driver as I slide in.  
I pull out my phone and text Melissa hoping she can give me an update but she doesn’t answer after a few minutes. I know it doesn’t matter but I decide to text my dad letting him know that I’m on my way. The phone vibrates in my lap and I expect to see Melissa’s name but instead, I see a response from my dad.  
“Stiles, it’s Rafael. Your dad is in surgery. How are you getting here?”  
“I’m on my way to the airport now.”  
“Tell me the flight information when you know and I’ll come to pick you up.”  
“Okay… How is he?”  
“He’s going to be fine.”  
He better be. I can’t lose him too. Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson are all in Canada this week visiting someone or something so I’m going into this basically alone. When we pull up to the departing gates I hand him the credit card and watch him slide it. I hand him a ten and run up to the first open counter I see. Luckily there is a flight leaving in forty-five minutes. I head directly for security after buying the ticket. Once through I text Scott’s dad and let him know. He assures me that he’ll be waiting by the curb when I land. I get to my gate and they are already boarding. I take my seat and bounce my foot anxiously as we roll onto the runway and take off. The four-hour flight feels easily double that. I try to be the first off the plane and I hear a few people curse at me as I shove past but at this point, I couldn’t care less. Rafael is waiting and I slide into the passenger seat.  
“How are you doing?” he asks as he puts a hand on my shoulder.  
“I just need to see him.”   
He nods and drives off, “No bags?”  
“I came right from work.”  
I text Chris as soon as I’m seatbelted in and let him know that I’ll text him with updates. We get to the hospital in probably record time. I guess it was a good thing that an FBI agent picked me up. I jump out of the car with a quick goodbye and thanks before running inside. I see Jordan right way and head for him.  
“Where is he?” I ask.  
“He’s out of surgery and is in the ICU no one is allowed to see him because we aren’t family.”  
I take off again heading down one hallway after another until I literally run into Melissa.  
“Oh Stiles.” she says as she pulls me close to her.  
“Please just take me to him.” I tell her immediately.  
She sniffles and leads the way to a secluded part of the hospital. She leads me into a room full of beeping machines. My dad is laying on a bed surrounded by white. The blanket is tucked up under his armpits and I can a bandage wrapped around his left shoulder.  
“Can I get you anything?” Melissa asks quietly.  
I just shake my head and pull a chair over to the side of the bed of his good arm.  
“Let me know.” she tells me before leaving us.  
“Oh, dad.” I whisper once the door closes.  
I grab his hand and do something I’ve only done on a few occasions. I pray. It’s almost more like begging. Begging for my dad to be spared. For me to not have to go through losing him. I pray for him and for me. I pray to my mom to watch out for both us. The sound of the door opening again makes me say my Amen and look up. It’s a well-known doctor in the town.  
“How are you holding up Stiles?” Dr. Geyer asks.  
“How is he?”  
“He was shot in the left shoulder as you can probably tell but it was from a bit of a distance so unfortunately there was no exit wound. We had to do a little digging to find the bullet. We are hopeful that with some physical therapy he won’t lose a lot of function but he will lose some. If he works hard we’re looking at anywhere between 90-95% functionality.”  
“But he’s going to be okay?”  
“Yes, he’s going to be fine.”  
I can’t help myself I jump up and hug him, “Thank you.”  
“He’s tough one. He should be out for a little while longer. When he wakes up we’ll run a few tests before moving him to a room. You’re not really suppose to stay in here with him but for the Sheriff’s son I guess it’s alright.”  
“Thank you so much.” I say again as I take my seat by his bedside.  
“Just press the call button if you need anything.”  
“I will.”  
With that, I’m alone again. I pull out my phone and discover I have a million new messages. Malia, Isaac, Chris, Scott, Allison, Danny, and Lydia. I text Chris back first letting him know that dad is going to be alright. I ask him if I should just stay the night and come back tomorrow but he says no. He talked to Braedan and she says that I can stay and be back Monday. I send apology texts to Malia and Isaac. I can’t even imagine what was going through their heads as I ran out. Scott tells me that he’s cutting his vacation short to come back but I manage to talk him out of it. There is nothing he can do here. By the time everyone is taking care of I feel exhausted emotionally and physically. I lay my head down by dad’s hand and nod off a bit.  
I wake up to the sound of machines going crazy and the door being flung up.  
“What’s happening?” I hear one nurse ask.  
“I don’t know. He’s crashing. Get me a crash cart.”  
There are so many people in the room now I don’t know who’s saying what.  
“Make way for the machine.”  
“Stay with us sheriff.”  
“Charging…. Clear.”  
A shocking noise hits and I can’t help but scream a little bit.  
“Someone get him out of here.”  
I feel hands pulling at me.  
“Let’s go again. Charging… Clear.”  
That noise again shoots right through me. I can see my dad. Chest bare with pads attached as the doctor rubs the paddles together.  
“Come on John.”  
“Doctor we’re losing him.”  
“No.” I whisper.  
“Stiles.”  
I look around when I hear my name but I can’t find the person talking to me.  
“Let’s try again crank it up...Charging.”  
“Stiles.”  
“Clear.”  
“Stiles!”  
I jump up and nearly fall backwards out of my chair. My dad chuckles lightly.  
“Hi, kiddo.”  
It was a just a dream… No, a nightmare. I stand and bend over to hug him gently.  
“I hope you’re in pain dad because if not you’re going to be.”  
“Trust me it hurts.”  
“Oh, dad.” I say with a sob as I fall to my knees next to the bed and rest my head against his hand.  
“Hey now. None of that. Knock it off. I’m going to be okay. Stiles come on. I’m right here.” he reaches his other hand over and runs his fingers through my hair.  
“You can’t scare me like that.” I tell him as I stand and hug him again.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” his arms come around me and hug me tight to him.  
I hear him start to cry this time and his body shake.  
“I can’t lose you too dad.”  
“I’m right here, son. I’m right here.”  
We stay like that a little too long. When the door opens and Melissa walks we are relieved. If it was anyone else we probably would have been embarrassed.   
“I need to take him for some tests now Stiles.” she says as she walks over and puts an arm around my shoulders, “Go get something to eat and by the time you’re back he should be in his room.”  
“Go. Have Parrish take you to the station. Get my car. The keys should be somewhere.” he tells me.  
I nod and look towards Melissa.  
“Jordan has them.” she smiles.  
“I’ll see you soon. Do you need anything?” I ask him but he just shakes his head, “What about you?”  
“I’m good honey but thanks. Have you talked to Scott?”  
“I have. I convinced him to not cut his vacation short.”  
“You know he would be on the first flight here.”  
“I know but he can’t do anything.”  
“You have me.” she tells me with a light hug, “Now go. I’ll text you his room number.”  
I wave and head back towards the entrance. To no surprise, Jordan and half of the department are sitting there.  
“He’s going to be fine.” I tell them and you can hear the collective sighs of relief, “Jordan can you give me a lift back to the station so I can get his car?”   
“Sure.”  
I get a bunch of pats on the back as I follow Jordan to his cruiser. Jordan isn’t the most outgoing person and I’m thankful. I don’t feel like talking.  
“I bet your dad is mad you’re here.” Jordan says breaking the silence.  
“Why would he be mad?”  
“All he ever talks about is how proud he is of his son with the internship in L.A. On how you got out of this small town and are making something of yourself.”  
I can’t help but smile. That sounds like him.  
“A few days away won’t kill me.” I tell him.  
We pull into the station and Jordan hands me the keys.  
“If you need anything Stiles you know where I am.” Jordan says with a brief hug before going inside.  
I get in dad’s car and head into town. I’ve never thought of Beacon Hills as a small town or a big one. It was always just a middle sized middle-class town. Today though it has never felt smaller. I go into a sandwich shoppe and someone pays for my order and a load of other stuff. On the way back to the car I get handed a bakery cake and a platter of cookies. I happened to have parked outside a pizzeria and pies gets shoved at me. I get dozens of hugs from people I’ve probably never talked to in my life. I decide to drop the pizzas off at the station along with the cake. They didn’t seem quite as thrilled as I thought they would but then they show me their break room and it’s filled with platters of food. When I finally make it home the porch is littered with food containers. I manage to get in the house. Luckily dad likes to go fishing and hunting occasionally so there is a deep freezer in the basement. It takes me 5 trips to bring all the food safely inside and away. At least I know he’ll have plenty of food.   
I eat my sandwich in silence before going to take a shower and changing. I pack a bag for my dad. Fresh boxers, pajama pants, his bathrobe, and toiletry kit. I pack a bag for myself as well. Whether or not he likes it I’ll spend the night. On my way out the door, I grab a knit blanket my grandmother made for us off the back of his chair. I throw the stuff into the car and head back to the hospital. As Melissa promised she texts me his room number. I walk through the quieting down hospital with all the goodies in tow. I have the platter of cookies and an extra sandwich for my dad and Melissa. She’s sitting in the room with him when I get there. He’s not laying down. The bed has him sitting almost completely straight up. I take that as a good sign.  
“Hey.” my dad says quietly.  
“How are you?” I ask.  
“In some pain but I guess that’s to be expected.”  
I nod, “I brought you both a sandwich if he’s allowed to eat it.”  
“He can if he wants.” Melissa says as she takes the one I hand to her, “Thank you.”  
I put the thing of cookies on the table at the bottom of the bed and they both just stare at me.  
“Don’t even start. You have no idea how much food was shoved at me. Both freezers are full. I dropped off three pizzas and a cake to the station and they had trays of food too.”  
Dad laughs but winces.  
“People love their Sheriff.” Melissa jokes as she stands and makes her way out of the room but she puts a hand on my shoulder as she passes, “He’s going to be okay Stiles.”  
“I know. Thank you and thank Rafael for me again I probably seemed really ungrateful when I bolted from the car.”  
“I’m sure he knows you were just anxious but I’ll tell him.” she kisses me on the head and leaves me and my dad alone.  
I walk over and drop the bags next to his bed. I pull out the knit blanket and lay it over him.  
“A little piece of home.” I tell him.  
“You shouldn’t be here. You should be in L.A.”  
“There isn’t a chance in hell that I wouldn’t be here.”  
Dad smiles and I sit next to him. He looks okay. A little pale and tired but that’s about it.   
“Hungry?” I ask as I point to the sandwich.  
“Starving.”  
I move the cookies to the windowsill and slide the table up the bed to in front of him. I give him the sandwich and some napkins. I forgot drinks so I run to the vending machines. Dad, I converse quietly while he eats. Melissa comes back a little while later bringing with her a rollaway bed. I didn’t even need to mention to her that I would be staying. After a little t.v. dad seems to be falling asleep so I turn off the t.v. and dim the lights. I grab a book and my glasses out of my bag so I can sit and read for awhile. It’s probably about 2:00 when I finally decide to go to sleep. Melissa had stopped in once last time before she headed home.   
I fall asleep easily after the events of the day. It’s just not a peaceful sleep. I’m in a dream like earlier. Watching as my dad dies and they try to revive him but it’s not working. I’m standing at the end of the bed watching as his body twitches from the shocks. I’m being held by a faceless nurse as everyone screams over each other. I wake up when I feel myself being shook. I bolt upright and blink the sleep from my eyes. I’m horribly out of breath and drenched in sweat.  
“Are we going to talk about this?” dad asks from next to me.  
“There’s nothing to talk about.”  
“Bullshit Stiles. When you fell asleep earlier you were muttering and whimpering and now you were basically screaming. What’s going on?”  
“Just nightmares dad. That’s all.”  
“How long?”  
“A few months.”  
“Always this bad?”  
“No.” I lie, “Now dad I’m here because you got shot not because I have a few scary dreams. So back in bed with you.”  
I get him to lay back down and eventually he falls back to sleep. I don’t I myself on the window sill and watch as the town sleeps. The following day is filled with visitors and more tests. Dad gets all good results. He should be able to go home mid next week. Melissa and I decide that it’s probably best for him to stay with her for awhile. He really fights that idea but finally agrees. By Saturday my dad seems sick of me.  
“I’ll probably come home next weekend too.” I tell him.  
“I don’t think so. It’s the fourth weekend and all of your friends are going to L.A. to see you. Not to mention getting to show off that girlfriend of yours to everyone. Do not cancel that on account of me.”  
“Dad you’re more important than…”  
“No. I am fine. I’ll be in the good hands of nurse McCall. You need to go be a twenty-one year old while you can. You deserve it, Stiles. You already have a job lined up and they’re willing to help pay for your masters. Do you know how incredible that is?”  
“Dad that’s only if I get into U.C.L.A.”  
“You will. I have no doubt about it.”  
“Do you ever not believe in me?”  
“Never.”  
I just laugh and smile. Dad pushes me a little in my chair causing me to sway. Leaving on Sunday is incredibly hard. I know logically that he will be fine without me but most of me is dying to stay. Dad arranges for Jordan to drive me to the airport. I give him probably a dozen hugs and threaten him to call me for the little reason. I tell Melissa the same thing. Telling her I’ll be on the first flight here if I need to be. She assures me that everything will be fine. I don’t disbelieve her in the slightest. Maybe in anyone else's hands, I would be worried but not hers. The flight back is nowhere near as long.  
Chris is waiting for me at the curb like Rafael was. I immediately go to him and hug him tightly.  
“I can’t thank you enough.” I tell him.  
“I understand.”  
“Stiles.” Malia says jumping out of the car and throwing her arms around me.  
She kisses me back and I’m surprised to realize that I’ve missed kissing her.  
“I’m so sorry I just bailed like that.” I tell her and Isaac who also gets out of the car.  
“We get it.” Isaac reassures me.  
“Let’s go. We’ll grab some dinner.” Chris orders us as he walks around the car.  
I get into the back seat with Malia while Isaac rides shotgun.  
“How’s your dad?” Malia asks.  
“Good. He’ll make a full recovery. Just a little bit of nerve damage that will cause some loss in functionality but not much.”  
“I’m so glad.” she tells me as she rubs my arm.  
“Am I in trouble for just ditching the museum?”  
“Of course not. Stiles, you had a family emergency. They understand that. Besides, I filled in a bit and got to know your new friends.”  
“Oh god. Maybe I really should be sorry.”  
“So funny. How about you give me my credit card back?”  
I laugh and hand it over to him.  
“What’s the damage?”  
“A few hundred. I told you I’ll pay you back.”  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s the least I could do.”  
“Will you be here for the weekend?”  
“No, I’m leaving on Tuesday.”  
“You’ll miss seeing Allison.”  
“I think I see plenty of my daughter.”  
“Allison is your daughter?” Malia asks.  
“I think Stiles has mentioned that about six times.” Isaac tells her.  
“She is going to love both of you.”  
“Here’s to hoping it’s a smooth weekend.”


	10. I Think I'm Losing my Mind Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took slightly longer than expected because it's the end of summer and everything. Thanks for being patient. The next one may take a bit longer too. There should only be one more chapter until we get out Sterek back. I've been slowly and painfully working up to the next chapter. It may be longer, like this one.

It’s Friday around noon and I’m standing on the boardwalk in Santa Monica looking out at the blue ocean. I’m leaning on a rolling cooler, and bag, waiting for everyone to show up. The day hadn't started out the way I wanted it to, so based on prior experiences, I’m hoping it’s not a sign on how the day or even the weekend will go. I woke up and went for my normal morning run but when I returned I heard weird sounds coming from Malia’s apartment and mine. I go into hers first to find the apartment trashed and Malia sitting in the middle of the floor. The scene in my apartment was very similar but with Isaac. Apparently, neither one of them thought to bring a bathing suit with them. I offer to lend Isaac one of mine but the differences in our bodies would make it look awkward on him. So they decided to run to the store and then the laundromat before meeting me here. I’m wearing my white trunks with light blue stripes and a matching loose blue button up. I turn around briefly to scan the crowd to see if I see any of my friends. I don’t so I turn back around to face the water again.  
“Stiles?” I hear a familiar but not placeable voice call.  
I turn around and nearly fall over. Bounding over to me is Cora with Derek a few steps behind her.  
“I thought that was you.” she says as she hugs me, “What are you doing in L.A.?”  
“I have an internship here this summer.” I tell her, “Hi.” I add weakly to Derek.  
“Hi yourself.” he smiles at me.  
“Stiles!”  
I turn and see Scott and Allison speed walking towards me. I can’t help the huge grin that takes over my face.  
“I’ll be right back.” I say to Cora and Derek.  
I meet Scott a few steps away and our arms are automatically around each other. We hug each other tightly.  
“It’s been too long.” I tell him.  
“Way too long.” he laughs.  
“Allison?” Cora asks.  
“Oh, my god! Cora?” Allison responds.  
I turn around just in time to see the two girls hug. If Derek knows Chris I guess it makes sense that they know each other. I turn back to Scott to see him glaring at Derek. He makes a move to step forward but I block him so his glare turns toward me.  
“Don’t” I warn.  
“But…”  
“It was months ago. Okay. I’ve seen him since and it’s fine. I have Malia remember.”  
That seems to calm him down a bit so we walk over to the girls.  
“Scott this is Derek’s younger sister Cora. We grew up together and used to be best friends.” Allison explains, “Scott has been my boyfriend since high school and is best friends with Stiles.”  
“What a small world.” Cora laughs looking between me and Derek.  
“Do we hang out with Argents now?” Peter says as he walks up behind them.  
“Great.” I say flatly.  
“Nice to see you too, Stanley.” Peter says sarcastically.  
“It’s….” I start to get out.  
“Stiles!”  
I turn to see Lydia a few feet away with Jackson by her side. I smile wide again and walk over to engulf her in a huge hug. She just giggles as I squeeze her.  
“It’s good to see you too.” she laughs, “Allison, Scott, long time no see.”  
“Likewise.” Allison laughs.  
“Stilinski.” Jackson says as we do the high five handshake chest bump thing that guys do.  
“And who is this beauty?” Peter says walking over and standing way too close to Lydia.  
“Lydia. And who’s the perv?” Lydia bites while she inches away from him.  
“I like ‘em feisty. I’m Peter.” Peter purrs.  
“Do you want to sit with us?” Allison asks Cora.  
“No.” Scott, Derek, Peter and I all say at the same time.  
“Of course.” Cora responds.  
We all just groan. I look at Derek cautiously and he gives me a weak smile.  
“Hey.” Scott says as he nudges my attention to the boardwalk to our right.  
I smile again as I see Malia walking next to Isaac. She’s wearing a new short little beach cover up dress. I break away from the group to meet them.  
“Hey.” I say when I reach them, “Are you guys ready.”  
“Of course.” Malia responds.  
“Yup so excited.” Isaac sarcastically answers.  
I grab Malia’s hand and bring them back over to the group to introduce everyone, “Okay. This is Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Cora, Peter, Derek and the one and only Scott. This is my current roommate Isaac and my girlfriend Malia.”  
Lydia nearly squeals with excitement, “Yay finally Stiles’s girlfriend. There is so much to tell you.”  
Lydia grabs her hand and pulls her away from the group to lead her out onto the sand with everyone else beginning to follow.  
“Wait. What are you going to tell her?” I scream.  
“Come on.” Scott tells me.  
I grab the handle of the cooler and the strap of the bag to pull it behind me.  
“What are they going to tell her?” I ask again as I stare at the four girls basically huddled together.  
“Lydia knew you as a child right?” Isaac questions me.  
I nod in response. He just chuckles and pats me on the shoulder while shaking his head. I give a defeated sigh and just continue following along after them. The girls pick a spot not to far from the water but not in the middle of all the other people either. I spread out a large beach blanket for Malia and I before pulling out our two towels. Malia stays near the girls while Cora unfolds her own chair. They are all giggling and I can’t help but think they are talking about me.  
“Stop stressing. Chances are she’ll tell you what they say.” Isaac tries to reassure.  
“Yeah I know.”  
After a few minutes, Malia and Allison break away to be with me and Scott again.  
“How about a soccer game before we go for a swim?” Jackson asks as he takes out a ball.  
“I’m in.” Allison tells him.  
“Me too I guess.” Scott joins in.  
I look at Malia and she nods, “Us too.”  
“Lydia?” Jackson questions her.  
“Not happening.” is her reply.  
“I’ll play.” Cora offers.  
“Oh yeah. Now we’ll definitely win.” Allison exclaims.  
“Isaac?” I ask him.  
“No I’m here to relax on the beach before I go home.” he answers.  
I just shrug.  
“So do you girls want to be shirts or skins?” Jackson teases.  
“How about this. You guys can be skins and if you win we’ll be skin’s next game.” Cora shoots back.  
Jackson looks impressed by her response.  
I turn and look at Malia, “You don’t have to play without a top.”  
“Oh, you think you boys are going to win?” she snaps.  
“Scott and Jackson were co-captains of the lacrosse team of which I was on.” I explain.  
She just raises an eyebrow and slides her dress off quickly revealing a yellow and blue bikini that ties with little bows at each hip. I can’t help but look her up and down while biting my lip. We stopped being shy around each other's bodies weeks ago but there is something about seeing her flaunting her figure in a bathing suit that is more of a turn on.  
“Good choice.” I inform her.  
“Thanks.” she smirks.  
“Now about you boys being skin’s?” she asks.  
I look back at Scott and Jackson with a tip of my head. We each begin to remove our own shirts. Mine takes the longest because of the buttons. When I’m done I turn around the face the others.  
“Ready to flash the beach?” I tease Allison.  
“Where did scrawny Stiles go?” Lydia asks.  
I look at her questioningly but she just points to me. I look down and it hits me. Since going to the gym my formerly flat stomach and chest had become defined. I won’t say I have a six pack of abs but I had definition now. I used to shave the trail of hair under my belly button but now there is a dark path leading into my bathing suit. My arms also aren’t little twigs anymore. I have visible muscle. I decide then that I no longer have the body of a twelve-year-old prepubescent boy. I can’t help but notice that Derek is staring intently at me. I look at Scott and he’s the same except a new addition to his body.  
“When did you get a tattoo?” I question him as I run a hand over the two black rings encircling his arm.  
“A few weeks ago. I thought I told you.”  
“Nope.”  
“Can we get back to the new and improved Stilinski?” Lydia asks.  
“Going to the gym every day does wonders.” Malia says as she walks beside me and rests a hand on my chest.  
“Not to mention the obnoxious 4 a.m. runs every day.” Isaac chimes in.  
I just turn to glare at him and he just shrugs before laying down on his now spread out towel.  
“Are we going to play or not?” Jackson snaps.  
“Bring it.” Cora tells him as she snatches the ball and jogs towards the large open space a few yards behind us.  
Playing with them is actually fun. Soccer really isn’t my sport. I don’t have the coordination for it. We use four red solo cups as the makeshift goals. The girls are actually pretty good but it doesn’t help that I think we are slightly distracted by the sight of bouncing boobs. When it looks like they are going to win for sure I decide I’m done. I walk away and go to kick Isaac.  
“Go play for me.” I tell him.  
“No.”  
“Come on man just go.”  
“Fine.”  
Isaac grumbles as he runs out to play with the others. I go and sit next to Lydia on her blanket who is watching the game. I look over at Derek and he’s doing something on his tablet. Peter is somewhere probably hitting on some unsuspecting girl.  
“M.I.T. huh?” I ask with a poke to her ribs with my elbow.  
“Yup. I leave before the end of the summer.”  
“The west coast won’t be the same without you.”  
She laughs quietly and leans her head against my shoulder.  
“I’m sorry about your dad. I couldn’t believe when I heard.”  
I try to swallow the non-existent lump in my throat but it doesn’t help. I turn back to the game for a minute and notice that Derek has put his tablet down and is staring at me. I just look down at the sand.  
“I hope it didn’t ruin your vacation.”  
She sits up and hits me, “Are you kidding me? Scott and I were basically at the airport when you told him not to come. We didn’t want to leave you alone to deal with that.”  
“It was okay. I had plenty of support. The whole town was there I feel.”  
“I can’t believe he was shot. How did you find out?”  
“Chris happened to be in town and I guess someone told him so he told me.”  
“How terrifying. Did you drive or fly home?”  
“Chris gave me his credit card and told me to fly. Rafael picked me up at the airport.”  
“Scott’s dad? Does he know he was there?”  
“He hasn’t mentioned it and I'm not bringing it up so please don’t say anything.”  
“I won’t. I’m glad Chris was there and you didn’t hear through a text or something.”  
“Yeah me too.”  
“I’m glad your dad is going to be okay.”  
“You have no idea.”  
She leans her head on my shoulder again and I lay my head on top of hers while we watch the rest of the game. After about twenty more minutes the guys finally give up and admit defeat. I get up to go congratulate Malia. We sit on the blanket while she downs a bottle of water. Jackson walks over to hand me what I think is a fancy bottle of sparkling water, according to Lydia, but it’s actually tequila. I start coughing as soon as it hits my throat which causes everyone to laugh.  
“Some things never change.” Derek laughs with the others.  
I’m close enough to him so I just kick him. A few different bottles get passed around as we trade stories of our summer adventures. Malia acts like the perfect girlfriend. She sits next to me with her arm looped through mine. Our fingers playing with each others as we talk. She tells embarrassing stories. Everyone seems to like her and be buying our story. Even Scott relaxes around Derek enough to exchange a few words. As the bottles of different liquor near their end, we all seem a lot more relaxed. We’re all laughing and joking. Derek is sitting up being an active participant instead of working. I can’t help but watch him especially when he takes off his shirt. I forgot how glorious he is. I try not to make it obvious but Scott catches me on more than one occasion.  
We each pretty much do our own thing after awhile. Jackson and Lydia go to take a walk down the beach. Isaac is busy timing his sun tanning per side. Scott is laying down too while Allison and Cora catch up. Derek goes back to working on his tablet. I’m laying down as well with my glasses on while I read a book. Malia is laying with her head on my stomach trying to get rid of her pasty white skin. It is quite clear that the three of us have spent most of the summer so far indoors. My fingers tend to get lost in Malia’s hair as it tickles my stomach. She looks up at me occasionally and we smile at each other. Allison and Cora decide to head to the water so Malia joins them. Lydia comes back and calls me to her.  
“I forgot that I have something for you.” she tells me.  
Scott looks over at us intrigued but I give him a dirty look and he joins Jackson at the water to bother the girls. When’s he’s far enough away I sit down beside her again.  
“I was going through the attic looking for anything I could bring to Massachusetts with me and I found something.”  
She slides a picture out of a book upside down. I look at her questioningly but when she flips it over my breath gets caught in my throat. I let out an almost painful sounding noise that causes Derek to look over at us.  
“Sorry.” I whisper as I take it from her.  
It’s a picture of my mother with her arms around a seven-year-old me.  
“I asked my mom and she said she took it at the same birthday party as your picture. I actually have a duplicate of that one. This one must have just gotten mixed in with the others. But when I saw it I knew I had to give it to you. My mother took it. She’s pretty sure neither of you were aware it was being taken.”  
I can’t help the few tears that roll down my face. I run a finger over the waves of brown hair that frame her smiling face. We look so happy. So normal.  
“You have no idea what this means to me.” I tell her as I hug the picture to my chest.  
“I can only imagine. A new picture to remember her as you make a new home here.”  
“You heard.”  
“Everyone’s heard. Be proud Stiles. You’re getting to live in L.A. at your dream job that’s paying for you to go to an amazing school for your masters. You’ll get to come to the beach and sip macchiatos with famous people.”  
“I think my life will be mostly school and the museum but I get it. How can I accept it, though? After everything with my dad, how can I live with being so far from him? What if something happens?”  
“What if nothing happens and you waste your whole life because you’re scared?”  
I just look down at my younger self and sigh, “You’re probably right. What if I don’t get into U.C.L.A.”  
“Stiles you are almost as smart as me. A bit of a spaz sometimes so it doesn’t come off that way but you are. You’ll get in.”  
“Thanks.”  
“I’m going to miss you.” she tells me with a hug.  
“I’ll miss you too and thank you for this picture I can’t explain how this makes me feel.” I say as I hug her back.  
“I get it.”  
“Lydia, are you coming?” Jackson calls from the water.  
“I’ll be right there.” she answers.  
She smiles at me and jogs down to the water. I go back to my blanket to look at the picture one more time before slipping it into my book for protection.  
“Seems like everyone is monopolizing your time.” Scott says as he walks up dripping wet, “Got time for a chat with me?”  
“I don’t like the sound of that.” I tell him as I sit on the edge of my blanket.  
“You can’t be surprised that it’s coming.” he answers as he sits across from me.  
“I promise dad I’m using protection.”  
Scott huffs out a laugh, “Malia already told us that you two aren’t having sex.”  
“Big mouth.”  
“How are you? And I mean, really how are you?”  
“Fine.”  
“Really? No more nightmares? Vivid daydreams? Feelings of paranoia?”  
I knew I shouldn’t have told him. Insane daydreams of shelves falling at work and crush Malia or the worst one was when I was in the elevator and all of a sudden it jerked to a stop. Then the dream consisted of me being stuck for hours before plummeting to my death. Also, Ever since Chris told me that the museum was watching me I’ve literally felt like I’m being watched. I feel myself acting crazy as I search for hidden camera’s but I can’t stop.  
“Your dad told me about when you were in the hospital with him. He’s worried too.”  
“Well, he shouldn’t be I’m fine.... I have to be.”  
“Why not go get the scan done?”  
“And pay for it how?”  
“Your dad…”  
“No. He’s going to have enough trouble covering these hospital bills he doesn’t need to worry about some fancy MRI to see if my brain is melting.”  
“Stiles.”  
“No Scott. End of discussion. I’m just tired.”  
“When was the last decent night's sleep you got?”  
“I don’t know. Months ago. Lately, it’s an hour or two at most.”  
“I’m scared for you.”  
“I am too. My dad can’t go through that again. What if I have it? What if I get the test and it shows deterioration? What do I do then? Stop my life? Make my dad quit his job so he can babysit me while who I am fades away? No. I’d end it before it got that far?”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I’m not sure but listen can we drop this? This is suppose to be a fun weekend and so far today I’ve cried and had multiple heart to hearts with people. I just want to relax with my friends and possibly probably get wasted.”  
“Alright man.”  
We’re silent after that. After a few minutes, Scott is staring behind me with a weird look on his face. Before I’m able to turn around though water is poured over my head. It catches in my glasses, which I forgot to take off, and makes it hard to see. I place them in my bag as I turn to see Malia smiling and handing a little kid their bucket back.  
“Oh, it’s on.” I say before jumping up and taking a step towards her.  
One cue she turns and bolts towards the shoreline. I’m right after her. Running through the crowd of people. She doesn’t get far before I’m able to grab her. She squeals while I pull her towards me. I pick her up and carry her into the water until it’s up to my knees and I drop her in. She spits out water as she laughs at me. She grabs my hand and pulls me down to her level. I splash her when I hit the sand next to her. We just laugh as the waves hit us.  
Jackson and Lydia come down to play a game of chicken with us. Lydia seems surprised that I can lift Malia up easily. Malia doesn’t seem to quite grasp the concept of the game the first few times so we get pushed back into the water. It’s a blast, though. I’ve never really gotten along with Jackson before but even we’re joking. Eventually, Isaac comes down and calls us out of the water. He has a plane home to catch. Malia and I try to talk him out of going but he assures us that he’ll be fine. His dad is the only family he has and he’s not ready to cut him off completely. I tell him that if anything happens that we can fly up there in a second. When he’s gone and the rest of Malia’s stuff is out of his car we all decide to pack it in. One of Jackson’s aunts or something has a house here on the beach and is letting us use it. All of us are staying there. Danny and Ethan are also coming and should be here sometime tonight. I say an awkward goodbye to Derek. Apparently, Cora will be stateside for a while so she's sure she'll see me around. After packing the cars we all head to the house which turns out to be an understatement. It’s huge and literally right on the water. The backyard is basically the beach. There are about three floors and probably at least seven bedrooms. Each one has a private bathroom. Malia and I pick one on the second floor and we get a lot of shit for sharing but Malia opens her big mouth and tells them that we’ve basically slept together since we meant. Jackson seems impressed and gives me a high five. I just drag her out of there so we can shower and get ready for the night. Malia and I are going to a club. She’s not technically twenty-one yet but we figure that I can just buy the drinks for us. We both shower and start getting ready for dinner with everyone before we go. I pull on a pair of black jeans and before doing them up I look around for my black wife beater that I was going to wear under my shirt but I can’t find it. I look under the bed and triple check my duffle bag. Finally, Malia comes out of the bathroom and she’s wearing it with nothing but her underwear.  
“I’m ready.” she jokes.  
“You look great. Can I have it back now?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
Malia just raises an eyebrow and runs out of the room. I chase after her. She ducks behind the table in the dining room, which is pretty much just a table on the other side of the kitchen peninsula. When I fake a move to run around one side she goes the other way but I’m able to beat her when I go the opposite way. I catch her and hold her against me. I lean forward to kiss her. One of her hands goes to the back of my neck to pull me closer against her. I push her up against the table.  
“Ow. I’m right against the corner.” she says pulling away.  
I chuckle and move my hands to her waist where I lift her up so she’s sitting on the edge of the table. I fit myself between her legs and tip her head so I can kiss her again. This time, she opens her mouth so I can slide my tongue against hers. I place a hand on her outer upper thigh as her legs come up to lock behind me. Her hands roam around my back and hips. Her nails skating across my skin. I moan unconsciously against her as our head tips this way and that our lips only breaking apart momentarily.  
“So this is what you’ve been up to.” I hear an all too familiar voice tease from behind us.  
I lean my forehead against Malia’s as I try to catch my breath before answering, “There are these things called doorbells, Mahealani.”  
“There is this thing called a private room which I can assume you two are sharing Stilinski and I hope it’s not next to ours.”  
I laugh and turn to face him but I find myself horrified. Beside him is Ethan, who I expected, but standing behind him is Peter, Derek, and Cora.  
“I… Um…” I try to get out, “Um… This is Danny and his boyfriend Ethan. This is Malia.”  
“Hi.” Malia says to them from behind me.  
“Nice to meet you. Now where’s your boyfriend?” Danny asks.  
“Out back I think, with Allison.” I answer.  
“Great. Nice batman boxers by the way.” Danny laughs as he pats me on the stomach while walking past me.  
I look down and notice that my pants still are undone and you can clearly see multiple yellow batman symbols. I do them up quickly as I feel my ears get hot.  
“Looking good Stilinski. When you get back we should work out together.” Ethan tells me as he follows Danny into the kitchen which leads to the back patio.  
“Oh wait. Are you the Danny who works with Stiles and is from his hometown?” Malia asks suddenly.  
Danny just nods.  
“He talks about you a lot. I’m going home with him next weekend. I’m excited to see the town.” Malia smiles at him as she slides off the table.  
“Taking her home already?” Danny teases.  
“It’s not like that?” I try to explain.  
“Not like what?” Malia wonders  
“It’s sort of a tradition in our town to bring home the person who we are seriously interested in.” Danny says with a wink towards Ethan before continuing outside.  
Malia just stands there staring at me.  
“Malia.” I start.  
“Do you still want this shirt?” she asks.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well come get it.” with that she heads back up the stairs.  
“Sorry.” I say as I head past the Hales.  
Once I reach our room upstairs I’m not quite sure what I’ll be walking in on. Malia though is sitting on the bed already dressed putting her shoes on. My black tank top on the bed next to her.  
“I’m sorry about Danny. I don’t want you to think that you coming home with me means that I think we’re…” I point to the space between us, “together.”  
“Relax Stiles. Stop being the girl in this relationship. I asked you to take me home with you so I can see your dad. So unless you developed ‘those’ types of feelings for me. We’re fine.”  
“I haven’t. So we’re good?”  
“Perfect.”  
She stands up and walks over to kiss me lightly before heading back into the bathroom. I finish getting dressed and by the time I have my red tie in its knot against my black button up Malia has some light makeup on.  
“You look beautiful.” I tell her as I try to use the mirror around her to straighten my look.  
“You do too.”  
“Thank you.” I put a hand over my heart and flip my imaginary long hair.  
She just laughs. We both grab a few things and head downstairs. Derek is leaning against the counter in the kitchen drinking a beer next to Scott who is preparing some type of food.  
“I see you have clothes on this time.” Peter says as he walks around us to go outside.  
This comment causes Scott and Derek to look over at us. Malia grabs my hand and stands close to me.  
“I don’t like him.” she whispers.  
I huff out a laugh, “I don’t either.”  
“Aren’t you two dressed like the cutest couple.” Lydia tells us as she walks inside.  
I hadn’t paid attention to what Malia was wearing so I look now. She has on short, tight black leather looking shorts on, and this tight yet slightly baggy red halter top.  
“Why not come sit with us outside Malia while the boys work in here?” Lydia offers as she hands Malia a beer.  
Malia follows along behind her while I go and get myself a beer. Scott is preparing burgers. I sip my drink silently as Scott adds a little salt and pepper to the rows of raw meat. All three of us are quiet.  
“So Scott what have you been up to without your better half?” Derek asks.  
“Working longer hours at the clinic and doing some volunteer work at a shelter. Med schools usually love that type of crap.”  
“I’m sorry I’m not even sure what you want to do.”  
“Wow, Stiles talk about your best friend much?”  
I just shrug as I take a long sip.  
“I work at a vets office a few blocks from the library.” Scott explains.  
“Where are you looking to go to school?” Derek questions him.  
“I’m not completely sure. Maybe U.C.L.A. now that Stiles is going there.”  
“It’s not definite. I have to get in first.” I tell them.  
“You’ll get in.” they both reply at the same time.  
I just sigh and go to see what everyone is up to outside. Malia is going back and forth with Peter about something. Jackson is manning the grill while Allison, Lydia, and Cora talk around a fire pit. Shortly after I sit in a lone adirondack chair Scott and Derek join us. We have a pleasant meal with light banter. We make some s’mores before the sun sets over the ocean in front of us. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve probably ever seen. I watch it on a lounge chair with Malia in front of me leaning back against my chest. Lydia appears out of nowhere with a camera and starts taking pictures of all of us. Malia is quick to respond as she poses for each picture with her usual poise and smile. We make a point to kiss for a least a few of them. Malia also decides to take a couple of selfies to send to her father. If she gets a response she doesn’t let me see it. At about 8:30 or so Malia and I decide to excuse ourselves so we can make our way across town to the club we picked out. Lydia though has other plans.  
“Let's all go.” Lydia exclaims.  
The others just look at each other.  
“Please say yes?” Cora groans at Derek.  
He just laughs and nods his head. I can’t help but smile at the exchange. I forgot how close the two seem to be.  
“Yay! Boys go get dressed. Cora if you’d like you can borrow something.” Allison says as she grabs Cora’s hand and drags her inside.  
Malia, Derek, Peter and I make our way to the livingroom area as the others get ready.  
“You two make a cute couple.” Peter says with his wicked smile.  
“Thanks,” Malia says back sweetly as she grabs my hand.  
We sit in an awkward silence until the other join us thankfully not too much later. Danny and Ethan agree to ride with Jackson and Lydia. Cora wants to go with Scott and Allison.  
“Why don’t you guys ride with Stiles and Malia?” Cora offers.  
“Perfect.” Peter smiles as me I groan quietly.  
I inform the others of the club name and we all begin our journey. Once on the main road, we are stuck in a giant standstill. I hang my head and tap my fingers against the steering wheel. The car is eerily silent so I turn on the radio. A familiar song comes on that causes me and Malia to do a dance routine we created during one of our slow days. As it finishes we can’t help but laugh as she leans over and puts her head on my shoulder. I press a quick kiss to her forehead.  
“We’re dorks.” she laughs.  
“It’s why I love you.” I joke.  
“Only a dork would love me for being a dork.” she chuckles with a light punch to my arm.  
“Ow.” I tease as I rub the spot she hit.  
“That didn’t hurt.”  
I shrug. Malia is quiet for a minute before sighing deeply.  
“What’s wrong?” I ask.  
“I feel bad lying to your friends. I mean they all seem really nice and like me. What happens if they find out we’ve been faking our relationship?”  
“Malia!” I all but shout as I look in the rearview mirror at Derek and Peter, “There are other people in the car.”  
“Yeah… So? I mean you never mentioned them before so I figured they weren’t important. Was I wrong?”  
“Yes… No… I mean Derek is important, Peter isn’t but still they could tell the others.”  
“So you guys aren’t really dating?” Peter asks.  
“Nope.” Malia shakes her head, “All for show.”  
“Why?” now it’s Derek’s turn to chime in.  
“Well for me it’s because my dad is really protective so I needed to prove to him that I’m an adult who can be in a responsible relationship. For Stiles, it’s to reassure his friends that after a bad relationship he had at the beginning of last semester hasn’t ruined him.”  
“What kind of bad relationship?” Peter asks with a smirk.  
I watch as Derek hits him.  
“I’m not sure of the details but apparently, Stiles had deeper feelings for them or something but anyway it ended with Stiles sitting in Lydia’s bathtub at seven in the morning begging for her to shave his hair off. Also, he seemed to have a bunch of mysterious bruises but he won’t talk about it.” Malia explains.  
“Stop please.” I ask her as I unconsciously run a hand over my shorter hair .  
She just looks over at me worried.  
“They don’t need to hear all this.” I tell her.  
“Oh, sorry.”  
I chance a glance in the mirror again and Derek is staring intently. I just swallow hard and turn my focus back to the barely moving cars in front of me.  
“So all the kissing and hand holding is fake?” Peter continues.  
“Kind of. We’re friends with benefits I guess but for the most part, Stiles has become one of my best friends. I love him deeply I’m just not in love with him.” Malia tells him.  
“What am I going to do with all those wedding invites?” I joke.  
Malia laughs slightly and hits me again. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket so I fish it out and hand it to her.  
“What am I suppose to do with this?”  
“Answer it.”  
“You answer it.  
“I’m driving so it’s illegal and dangerous.”  
“It’s Allison… Hi.... Let me ask.”  
“Allison wants to know if you want to go to The Pier instead of the club because of the traffic. Everyone else is all ready for it. What’s The Pier?”  
“It’s basically an amusement park. Is that okay with you guys?”  
Derek and Peter nod.  
“Tell her yes and that we’ll call her when we get there.”  
“We’ll call you when we get there… Okay… Bye.” Malia ends the call with a smile, “Why do you have like three people named douchebag in here?”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, the first one and most recent is Douchebag FBI.”  
“Fucking Scott.”  
“You know an FBI agent?”  
I look at Derek again as I remember that afternoon at the restaurant, “Yes, Scott’s dad is an FBI agent. They don’t really get along so I somehow became the go-between.”  
“Oh, that sucks. What about Douchebag no space and Douche bag with a space?”  
“Those I’m not sure. Scott likes to change my contact names.”  
The next thing I hear is ringing and then the sound of someone answering. I just turn to stare at Malia who is smiling innocently.  
“Stiles? Is everything okay?” Chris asks.  
“Yeah, everything is fine. Scott just thought it would be funny to number all my contacts instead of names so I’m trying to figure it out.” I explain with the first explanation I can think of.  
“Okay. Well have fun this weekend and I’ll be in Beacon Hills next week so I’ll see you when you come home. Call if you need a ride from the airport.”  
“I will thanks.”  
Malia hangs up as she tries to stifle a laugh, “So Scott changed his girlfriend’s dad’s name in your phone to douchebag? Priceless.”  
“Please change it back to Chris Argent.”  
“You two seem close. Closer than any T.A. and Professor I know.”  
“Well, you have to remember we have a history.” Peter, Derek, and Malia all seem to be staring at me waiting for an explanation, “The Argents moved to Beacon Hills when we were freshman. Scott and Allison become close fast even though they didn’t start dating right away. Anyway, we were a common staple at the Argent house even when we weren't supposed to be. During our sophomore year, Allison’s mom killed herself. It was, as expected, really hard on them and even though Scott tried to comfort Allison he didn’t get what she was going through with losing her mom. So, I stepped in and comforted her the best I could and my dad comforted Chris. I think that Chris just saw what I was willing to do for Allison and how much I cared. He’s looked out for me since. We got especially close when he realized that I had an interest in his specialty. He’s just basically my mentor.”  
“I didn’t realize that Victoria killed herself.” Derek says sounding truly sad.  
“Neither did I.” Peter says his usual playful demeanor gone.  
“Well off of that depressing topic let’s see who the other douchebag is.” Malia says with a click to my phone.  
The phone begins to ring and suddenly in the backseat Derek fishes out his own phone and just stares at me. I can’t help but burst into laughter. Peter and Malia follow along quickly after that realizing that he is the other douchebag. Derek just shoves the phone back in his pocket as I make a right and pull into a parking spot a few blocks from The Pier. We get out and all walk to the boardwalk. I text Scott and they’re already there. We meet up with everyone around Jackson’s car where he hands everyone a water bottle filled with varying clear alcohols. Once we’re all fairly tipsy we make our way with the crowd towards the rides. Malia seems to be enthralled with the flashing lights and the chorus of screaming voices.  
The group drifts together and apart depending on what rides or games we play. I win Malia a small teddy bear at the same time she wins me this stupid giant monkey that she places to hang around my neck by velcro on its hands. Everyone laughs at our difference in prizes but she seems just as happy with the stupid bear. She drags me on basically every ride she sets her eyes on and some twice. After the sixth roller coaster though I am done. We have eaten way too much junk food for my stomach to handle it. So, I’m leaning against the fence watching her and other few dozens of passengers climb into their seats. I feel someone come up beside me so I turn to look.  
“Hey.” Derek greets.  
“Hi. What’s up?”  
“I feel like we need to talk after that car ride.”  
“Look no one but Scott and Allison know it was you who I was going out with. I never told anyone else. So if you’re worried about that don’t be.”  
“I would have been if Malia seemed to know but she didn’t. I meant about the other stuff she said.”  
“Yes, I may be only fake dating her but that doesn’t mean I’m not over it. Over you. We just agreed that this summer was about our futures, not romance. Just because I’m not dating anyone now doesn’t mean that I’m not ready to date or that I don’t want to date. Because believe me I want to date.”  
“I meant more along the lines of why we ended and more importantly the bruises.”  
I feel my eyes go wide as I stare into his dark green ones. I grab my wrist and the memories of the night I got them and the following days trying to hide them come back. Derek notices my silence and my fingers encircling my wrist.  
“Stiles I’m…” he starts.  
“Is everything okay here?” Scott interrupts.  
“Of course. Derek just wanted to tell me that if he could do anything to help get me into school he’d try.” I wink at him.  
“I told you once I’d give you a recommendation. I never said it had to be to a specific place.” he smiles.  
“Derek go on the Ferris wheel with me. Peter says he’s scared.” Cora says as she runs up to us.  
“If humans were meant to be off the ground we’d have wings.” Peter states.  
“See you guys later.” Cora shouts while she drags Derek off with Peter following behind.  
“You okay?” Scott asks.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Derek.”  
“In the past Scott. Remember?”  
I just give him a shrug and go to meet Malia at the exit. Allison is right behind her. I didn’t notice her get on the ride. We stick with them for awhile while we ride the bumper cars a handful of times and a few other non-roller coaster rides. The swings are my favorite. It feels so freeing. Like I’m flying. Malia and I stretch out our arms and try to hold hands as we go around and around. We both end up laughing as we just swing back and forth. After Malia demands another cotton candy we run back into Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and Ethan.  
We all decide to go through the fun house. The attendant recommends we leave the prizes with them so between the eight of us there are quite a lot of them. The first part is easy. Mostly silly mirrors. The next is a giant tunnel that is spinning or appears to be spinning. I’m not quite sure. Then it’s a mad scientist laboratory that you can play with the nobs and make different things come to life. We then have to climb up some weird type of rope ladder that practically flips you around if you don’t step right. Malia laughs wildly as this happens to me multiple times. I just glare at her. Once at the top, it’s like a jungle. Giant fake elephant heads popping out of walls, fake lions charging a cage or angry gorillas. We all get a kick out of these and Lydia takes a bunch of pictures of us posing around them. The best part so far are these giant twisty slides we get to go down so we can return to the ground floor.  
I think we’re done with it when all I see in front of us is darkness. I read the sign outside and it informs us that it’s a touch maze. The entire thing is in pitch blackness and has random walls, dead ends, and slopes. It’s our job to find the exit with just our hands to guide us. It also advises us not to run. The others just shrug and head inside. I’m not looking forward to this but I follow along after Malia anyway. After a few minutes I realize that I can only hear my breathing.  
“Malia?” I ask into the darkness.  
No response and it makes my heart start beating a little faster.  
“Malia?” I repeat a little louder.  
Once again no reply. I pick up my pace and try to find my way. I run into one wall and then another. Each step making my heart pound a little faster. I stumble down a little hill and nearly lose my footing. Now I’m breathing heavily and clutch my chest. I make a left, then a right and wind up in a dead end. As I feel the three walls around me I collapse to the floor. My loud heavy breathing and the blood thumping in my ears is the only thing I can hear. I curl up into a ball and try to keep myself together as the walls that I can’t see seem to move closer to me and take away my oxygen. Suddenly there is a blinding light and Derek is crouching down in front of me.  
“Stiles?” I can barely hear him ask.  
“I… I can’t.” I manage to get out.  
He sets the source of the light down somewhere and starts to pull me away from myself. My chest feels like it’s under a thousand pounds and the thumping in my head is making me dizzy.  
“Stiles?” he tries again, this time, taking my face in his hands.  
I can’t answer him. I’m trying too hard to focus on controlling my pounding heart. Whether that’s from the panic attack or Derek I’m not sure. Suddenly I feel his lips against mine and my breathing stops. Everything stops and all I can feel is his lips against mine. Those soft warm lips pressed up together with mine. I can’t help but press back against him. After another minute or so we pull apart.  
“How… how did you?” I ask quietly.  
“As someone who used to have panic attacks I know a thing or two.”  
“Oh.”  
He stands up first after grabbing his phone and stretching out a hand towards me. I take it immediately and let him help me to my feet. His soft smile is the last thing I see before he turns the flashlight on his phone off. I don’t know whether it’s the dark enclosed place or these stupid lingering feeling but I can’t help myself as I manage to place a hand behind his neck and pull his face down my mine. We meet for a harsh teeth clashing kiss but it soon melts into nothing but something wanting, and longing that somehow seems long overdue. As soon as I feel his lips part I open mine and let our tongue dance in an old routine It’s so different than kissing Malia. I’m usually always in control then. This time, like it always was, is Derek as he pushes me back against the wall. One hand of his goes to my waist while the other tries to grab into my shorter hair. He finally pulls away after a few minutes so we can breath and the air seems to wake me up. I just stare at the darkness where I know he’s standing and focus on his ragged breathing.  
“I’m sorry.” I whisper before pushing around him and making my way out of the almost boxed in area.  
Once I’m a few turns away from him I take out my phone and use the light to find my way out. It’s easy once I can see. I make my way to the exit in no time. Once I hit the fresh air I feel better until I see Malia standing holding our prizes in one arm a few yards away in front of the exit. I walk over to her. She immediately kisses me but then pulls away and stares at me oddly. I hear the door open again and turn to see Derek exiting. He looks just as disheveled as I probably do. She seems to put the pieces together because she drops her arms from around me and stares from me to him.  
“Malia…” I try to start to explain.  
“Tell me I am not just a beard.”  
I huff out a laugh, “You are nowhere close to being a beard.”  
“Oh, good. Let’s go then.”  
With that, she is dragging me off to who knows what other rides.  
As the night drags on we gather the others and actually stay together. We become selective with the rides and even then we don’t ride with the same enthusiasm. Finally, we just decide to leave. We agree to go back in the same configuration we arrived in.  
“Will you drive?” I ask Malia as I fish the keys out of my pocket.  
“Wow Stiles letting someone else besides Scott drive his car. This must be true love.” Lydia remarks.  
“We already have wedding invitations picked out.” Malia says stealing my joke from before.  
“Wonderful maybe Scott and I can make it a double wedding.” Allison laughs.  
“Perfect.” Scott groans which earns him a slap to the arm.  
“We’ll see you guys back at the house.” I tell them before walking away with Malia, Derek, and Peter.  
I’m not quite sure if anyone besides me can feel the tension in the air but no one says anything. When we finally reach the car I have never been more happy to sit down. I basically collapse into the seat. After a full day at the beach and a night full of excitement I’m exhausted. Malia turns the engine over and eases out of the spot once everyone is in a settled.  
“Did you love birds have a nice night?” Peter says with what I can only imagine to be a smirk, “Oh that’s right you two aren’t really together.”  
“At least we aren't afraid of heights.” I shoot back causing Malia and Derek to laugh.  
“I never said I was scared of heights!” he practically shouts defensively.  
I just shrug and turn the radio to something light. The ride back to the house takes practically no time at all. I give an awkward goodbye to Derek and barely one to Peter before heading with Malia into the house. Cora is already heading down the stairs in her original clothes. Apparently, she’ll be back either tomorrow or Sunday. She makes a point of saying alone and I’m grateful. I’m not sure how I’d handle seeing Derek again. I fall asleep in Malia’s arms trying to figure out two things. What was that panic attack about and probably more importantly what did that kiss with Derek mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that The Pier is probably not open late at night but for the sake of this story, it needs to be. I also have no idea what rides are there or if there is a fun house I just kind of combined different ones I've been in together.


	11. I Forget Just Why I Left You, I Was Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as I thought I'd make. Mostly because I was anxious to get it done. Stiles finally gets the answers he's been looking for about Derek. I think this story is coming to its end. I'll probably have two or three more chapters. Don't worry though there is still fun to be had and some more growing to be done.

Being with all these people is tiring. We’re never truly alone. I’ve been spoiled with Isaac and Malia even though we are always together we’re usually so quiet. Everyone here is so loud all the time. I try to just relax and read a few times but it’s pointless. I’m not sure when I became such an old man. Friday night was rough. Malia had to wake me up several times because of nightmares. Finally at around 3 a.m. I quit trying to sleep altogether. I go for a run on the beach before starting to make breakfast. Cooking for so many people is a lot of work but it was enjoyable and everyone seemed pleasantly surprised. The rest of the day is spent on the beach and the night on the patio outside, where we can watch the fireworks over the water. Cora comes by on Sunday morning. We spend a decent amount of time together. I forgot how easy it is to talk to her. She’s smart-mouthed and quick to come back at all Jackson's jackass remarks which make me like her even more. As the day winds down I grow sad that I have to say goodbye to everyone but as Scott points out I’ll see most of them next weekend. It’ll probably be the last time I see Lydia before she leaves but she promises to be home for the holidays. Danny is going with Ethan to meet his parents but I never catch where that is. After an easy and light dinner and the house mostly packed up Malia and I say our goodbyes. The drive back to the apartment is filled with the mention of our favorite moments from the weekend. She never does bring up Derek again after Friday night. I’m glad because I have no idea what I’m going to say. Once outside the apartment door, I hear the t.v. so I know Isaac is home. I wish he could have spent the weekend with us.  
“We’re home.” I say as I kick open the door.  
Malia walks in first and drops her bags off in the hallway.  
“On the couch.” he answers.  
I drop my stuff with hers and go to stand next to Malia who is standing oddly still and just staring at him.  
“What are you…” I start to say before I notice it.  
Isaac is stand now facing us. He has a black eye and a split lip.  
“That mother fucker.” Malia shouts.  
I turn and gape at Malia it’s not often that she uses such language.  
“Why didn’t you call us?” I ask as I walk over to him to get a better look.  
“I didn’t want to ruin your weekend. Don’t worry I didn’t stay after it. I got my stuff and came right back.”  
“Why didn’t you come join us?” Malia asks.  
“I didn’t want to have to explain.”  
I just nod in understanding. I run a hand down my face as I take a deep breath.  
“You can’t go back to him. We’ll figure something out but you’re not going back.” I tell him sternly.  
Isaac just nods. I pull him in for a tight hug and Malia walks over to join us.  
“Thanks, guys.” Isaac says almost sadly.  
We spend the rest of the night telling Isaac all of our adventures. Malia goes on and on about The Pier and makes me promise we can go again with Isaac. We show him pictures until we’re all yawning and have nothing else to say. Monday is busy after the holiday weekend. We barely have time to go to the bathroom. It’s non-stop calls and faxes. All of us helping the others to do everything. We don’t end up leaving until almost midnight. I had been looking forward to the gym but there is no way I’m going now. We’re all too exhausted. I actually sleep for once but after the extremely long day, it’s to be expected.  
Tuesday starts off to a great surprise. Chris is in the basement waiting for us with coffee and muffins. He gets one look at Isaac though and he is pissed. He demands to know who did it but Isaac doesn’t say. I can’t help it from spilling from my mouth though and if looks could kill the look Isaac is giving me should have me in the ground. Chris just rubs his temples and excuses himself. Isaac walks away before giving me a chance to explain. Chris comes back about an hour or so later and helps us with our work. We’re still fairly busy but not as bad as yesterday. We actually end up finishing an hour early because of the extra help. Chris tells me that I need to go with him and that the others shouldn’t wait up. I’d be home late. I look at him questioningly but he just shakes his head. I go with him anyway where he drives us to a hospital.  
“Why are we here?” I ask when he parks the car.  
“You’ll see. Just be patient.”  
I follow him inside and he navigates the halls pretty well. We finally come up to some pretty heavy metal doors. He opens them and lets me walk inside first. It’s an MRI room. Everything white except the gray machine and the blue gown sitting on the table.  
“I don’t understand.” I confess.  
“It’s so you finally know if anything’s going on up here.” he tells me with a point to my head.  
“I won’t let you pay for something like this.” I say almost angrily.  
There is a crackling from the ceiling before another voice answers, “He’s not going to. I am.”  
I turn and look at the glass wall which I previously missed and see Derek leaning over to talk into an intercom. I feel my body start to shake a little and my heart begin to pound.  
“I can’t let you do that for me either.” I tell him.  
“Well, then I’m not doing it for you. I’m doing it for your dad.” Derek says with a pointed look.  
I swallow and look at the gown again. I can’t argue with that. I sigh and begin to strip out of my clothes. I leave my boxers on and slip the gown on to cover them. Chris ties up the back for me. I fold my clothes and place them on the end of the table. I hop onto it and swing my legs back and forth.  
“I’m scared.” I whisper.  
“I know but no matter what I’m here.” Chris answers with a kiss to the top of my head, “It’s going to be fine.”  
He takes the clothes and walks in the room with Derek. I stare at him and nod slowly. Derek smiles slightly.  
“Okay, Mr. Stilinski if you would please lay down and remain completely still. No talking. This will take some time so please do your best. Let me know when you’re ready.” a new voice I don’t know informs.  
“I’m ready.” I say almost defeatedly as I lay down and pull the light blanket up to my chest.  
I place my arms flat at my sides and close my eyes as the table moves into the machine. I’ve done this more than a few times. Nothing this serious before but I’ve had my fair share of concussions. The scan does take an ungodly long time. I forget to not move occasionally so the man warns me quite a few times. Chris tries to talk to me for awhile telling stories from my high school years but they usually just make me laugh so he’s asked to stop. Finally, I just find myself daydreaming. The table moving pulls me out of my head.  
“We’re all done Mr. Stilinski. I’m going to run these scans to the doctor and he’ll be with you shortly. You can get dressed.” the technician informs me before walking out of the room.  
Derek and Chris walk in before I get my clothes handed to me.  
“Thanks.” I tell him.  
I change quickly before hopping back on the sliding table.  
“How do we tell my dad?” I ask.  
“Tell your dad what?”  
“Tell him that I have… That I’m the same as…”  
“Stiles we don’t know that you are.”  
“I do. Everything fits. My needing glasses, the nightmares, the hallucinations, the paranoia, just everything. I have it. There’s no point in deluding myself.”  
Chris comes to stand in front of me and puts his hands on my shoulders, “You have barely gotten more than three hours of sleep a night in the last three months that explains your symptoms.”  
“The glasses thing is just something that happens to people. I need glasses too. I just refuse because I’m afraid of how I’ll look with them.” Derek tells me.  
“While you both make good arguments. I have a higher risk of developing it and an even higher chance because it was my mom.”  
“Stiles shut up and wait for the doctor.” Chris says before hopping up next to me.  
Derek does the same on the other side. We just sit there side by side silently for about fifteen minutes before the doctor finally walks in.  
“Who’s Mr. Stilinski?” he asks right off the bat.  
“I am.”  
“And why did you want this scan?”  
“My mom had frontotemporal dementia she died some years ago but I’ve had a bunch of the same symptoms recently that she had in the beginning.” I explain but the doctor just gestures for me to continue, “I have these nightmares. Night terrors actually. I had them when I was a child but I didn’t get them for years until a few months ago. I wake up screaming a lot of the time, sometimes in places other than my bed. A lot of the time I have to be woken up because I’m thrashing about or throwing things. A friend of mine once had to save me from the middle of the street after I wandered outside in the middle of the night.”  
“Why didn’t you tell anyone it had gotten this bad?” Chris asks with a very concerned look on his face.  
I just shrug and look down to my hands which are gripping the extra fabric of my pants so tightly that my knuckles are white.  
“Anything else?” the doctor inquires.  
“I have daydreams that are the same. Very vivid. Hallucinations I guess. Mounted animals at work coming to life and mauling my coworkers. Things falling and crushing them. I don’t know I just see things that aren’t happening but they are so real when they are happening. I sometimes scream and get some very weird looks. I get paranoid too. Like I’m always being watched. Also, I never needed glasses before and then suddenly I couldn’t read. The letters or numbers would jumble or become something else. It’s just a combination of things I guess.”  
“You say this all started a few months ago? Did something traumatic happen?” the doctor asks.  
I turn to look at Derek who is staring at the floor with a sad look. I think about it for a minute. What happened with Derek was tragic. Tragic that that’s how my first relationship ended but it was in no way traumatic.  
“No.” I tell him honestly.  
I notice Derek look up and stare at me.  
“Have you been losing sleep?” he asks this time.  
“Yes. I get a couple of hours a night at best.”  
“Then you’re going to be fine. I suggest seeing your regular doctor about prescribing a sleeping pill or even just try taking some over the counter medication like melatonin.” he informs me.  
“What?”  
“You’re scan shows normal brain consistency, activity, and function. No signs of deterioration. All of your symptoms are things that happen with the lack of proper sleep. The glasses just happen to be a coincidence. You’re fine Mr. Stilinski.”  
“I’m fine?”  
“Yup. I just need a signature for the payment and you can go.”  
I just sit there stunned. My brain isn’t melting. I’m not going to fade away and end up in the mental hospital like my mother. I’m going to be okay. Derek takes the clipboard from the doctor and signs it quickly. He smiles and starts to head out of the room.  
“Wait. I have one more question.” I say quickly as I jump down and cause the doctor to stop and turn around to face me, “Just because you can’t see any deterioration now does that mean I don’t have it or I just don’t have it yet?”  
“I can’t say for sure but chances are you’re in the clear. If your mother had thought to get the scan at your age there would have been early signs of it but who knew then. It’s not a hundred percent guarantee but the odds are in your favor.” he smiles before leaving us.  
I breath out a much-needed sigh of relief.  
“What did I tell you?” Chris teases.  
“Yeah, yeah you were right.”  
“Do you feel any better now that you know?” Derek asks as we leave the room.  
“Much better. I just need to sleep and maybe I’ll stop thinking I’m crazy. The nightmares though worry me.”  
“What stopped them last time?” Derek wonders.  
“My dad slept with me so I would feel safe. I can’t exactly have him start doing that again. Hopefully, they’ll just go away.” I answer when we step onto the elevator.  
“If they don’t?” Chris asks.  
“I’ll figure that out then.”  
Chris just pats me on the shoulder.  
“Why don’t I take you two out to dinner?” Derek suggests as we reach the front of the hospital .  
“I can’t. I have somewhere I need to be but take Stiles. I don’t think he’s eaten all day.”  
Derek looks to me and I nod.  
“Thank you.” I tell Chris as I hug him tightly, “And could you not tell my dad. I don’t want him to know how bad I really was or have to get into the whole Derek Hale paying for it thing.”  
“Sure thing but hey don’t thank me it wasn’t my idea. I was only asked to get you here.” Chris answers with a look towards Derek, “I’ll see you in the morning. Thank you, Derek, for turning to me with this.”  
“Not a problem.” Derek tells him with a firm handshake.  
Chris leave us with a slight wave goodbye. I turn to look at Derek and he points to the opposite part of the parking lot. We walk to the car in silence.  
“What are you in the mood for?” he asks once we’re inside.  
“A burger.”  
“You a burger?”  
“What? I eat burgers.”  
“Never with me.”  
“I just got told I’m not going to die. I can live a little.”  
Derek chuckles and turns the car on. After buckling up I realize how awkward this situation is. Suddenly the car seems a lot smaller. I take a deep breath and watch the buildings pass us by.  
“Stiles.”  
“Can we not talk about any of it?”  
“But Stiles…”  
“No, please. Let’s go out have a burger and try not to have any more awkwardness.”  
“You feel awkward?”  
“A little. After Friday.”  
“What was that about?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Okay. One question though?” he asks looking over at me and I nod, “Did you lie when the doctor asked if anything traumatic had happened to you?”  
“No, I didn’t. What happened to us was tragic. Not traumatic. I answered him to the best of my abilities.”  
Derek smiles, “I know a good burger place.”  
Derek navigates through the streets easily. He knows a million different shortcuts. It’s easy to see that he lives here. We wind up at a little hole in the wall burger and shake place. I order a bacon cheeseburger and my mouth is watering when it’s placed in front of me.  
“I’m going to have to double my workout tomorrow because of this.”  
“You look great.”  
“Do I?” I ask with a raised eyebrow.  
“Shut up.”  
We sit and eat in an actually comfortable silence. When we’re done Derek pays and we make our way back to his car.  
“Where is your apartment?” he asks.  
“Across from the museum.” I answer as he pulls out of the parking spot, “How did you know?”  
“Know what?”  
“About me. To get the test?”  
“You and Scott weren’t exactly secretive at the beach.”  
“Right. Thank you. Seriously knowledge really is power sometimes. I feel like this huge weight has been lifted. Why did you ask Chris to help? Why not just come right to me?”  
“I didn’t think you’d agree if it was me and I figure Chris was the best person to involve. I hope that was alright.”  
“It’s fine and you’re right. I probably wouldn’t have agreed.”  
He pulls up to the building a few minutes later.  
“It was good spending time with you again.”  
“You too.”  
I lean forward for a hug but stop myself and just stick out a hand. Derek shakes it immediately.  
“Do you think we can see each other again? As friends I mean?” I ask.  
“I would like that.”  
“Text me.”  
“I’m not still douchebag am I?”  
“No. I changed it back. Scott may have some lingering resentment.”  
“I noticed.”  
“Thanks again.”  
“No problem.”  
I get out and wave goodbye as he drives off. I never thought I’d be back in the Camaro again. I hope we can be friends but somehow I feel it won’t be as easy as it sounds. I make my way upstairs and to no surprise, I find Malia and Isaac on the couch.  
“Everything okay?” Malia asks.  
“Fine. I’m gonna go change.”

The flight on Friday is a lot better than last time. There is no rush or some dark unknown looming over my head. It’s Malia’s first time flying and she is unbelievably nervous. We hold hands the entire time. When we finally touch down my hand feels like it’s been in a vice grip and is aching. Malia just gives me that sweet little smile. Allison and Scott are waiting for us at the curb. Malia calls shotgun and the girls gossip the whole way back to my house. Dad has still been staying at the McCalls but since I’ll be around he’s back home at least for now. Lydia and Melissa are at the house waiting for us. Malia takes it all in. Examining every picture on the wall and over the fireplace. Dad promises to show her the embarrassing ones later. We grill some chicken outside while trying to fight off the bugs. Dad hints at sleeping arrangements but we assure him that while we’ll sleep together nothing will happen under his roof. Allison and Scott wink at us knowingly. I try to sleep but I can’t. I picked up some melatonin but I’m either not taking enough or it’s not working. I doze off briefly but something happens in a dream that has me jumping awake. I just admit defeat and carefully get out of bed so I don’t wake Malia. I grab my book and glasses go read in the living room. I’m a few chapters further in when my dad wanders downstairs.  
“Hey kiddo.” he greets.  
“You alright dad?”  
“Just needed a glass of water. What about yourself?”  
“Couldn’t sleep.”  
“Should I be worried?”  
“Not in the slightest. I’m trying a few different medications to help so I’ll find the right one eventually.”  
“Glad to hear it. It’s good to be back in my own house.” he says as he sits in his usual recliner across from me.  
“You don’t want to stay with Melissa anymore?”  
“I’d prefer to be here.”  
“We’ll ask her for her opinion tomorrow.”  
“Don’t understand why we need to ask but okay.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Shoot.”  
“How bad are the hospital bills?”  
“What?”  
“I mean how much do you owe the hospital? Are we drowning?”  
“We wouldn’t be drowning. I would be but no I’m not. There are no hospital bills.”  
“What do you mean there are none? Did your insurance cover everything?”  
“Not by a long long shot. I got the bill the other day and it said paid in full. I called to find out who paid it but they wouldn’t tell me. Someone must have paid it for me and let me tell you it was not cheap.”  
“Who could it have been?”  
“I don’t know son. I just don’t know. Well, I’m off to bed. There is some unisom or something in the medicine cabinet if you want to give that a try.”  
He kisses the top of my head before walking back upstairs. I wonder who would have paid the bill for him. No one jumps out in my mind besides Chris but I doubt he would do it because if dad found out he would kill him. I read for a little while longer before feeling tired enough to try to sleep again. I wake up a few hours later and decide to go for a run to the cemetery. It’s a little farther than I usually go but I haven’t been working out as much. I’m sitting on the slightly damp dewy grass when I hear someone walk up next to me. It’s Chris. He has an intense look on his face.  
“Hey.” I say cautiously.  
“I thought I’d find you here.”  
“Everything okay?”  
“We need to have a very overdue talk.”  
“Okay.” I tell him as I stand and face him.  
“I was going to tell you this once before when this all started with Derek but I didn’t and I should have tried again but I didn’t see the point once you two broke up. It was that day when I found you here after the big game. If Derek hadn’t shown up I would have told you the truth then.” he takes a deep breath, “ Okay here it goes. We are all from the same town. The Hales and us I mean. Allison and Cora grew up together as best friends. Well, when Derek was about sixteen he had just lost the first love of his life. She died in a tragic camping accident. He was really heartbroken about it. Around the same time, my sister Kate came to stay with us. She was in her early twenties and was mixed up in a lot of things I didn’t realize at the time. If I had there would have been no way she would have be allowed in my home. Anyway, she met Derek somehow and sunk her claws into him. They had a pretty serious relationship together for months. Even now I’m not sure exactly what went on. Well as you can imagine Derek got tired of being in a relationship he had to hide from everyone. He was sixteen he wanted to take girls to the movies and to dances. So he dumped Kate. She did not take it well. She’s the one who caused the fire. Her and a bunch of her low-life friends. She wanted him to know what it was like to lose the people he loved or something.”  
I stand there stunned. Unable to move. Barely able to breathe.  
“She’s in jail.” Chris continues, “Well in a mental facility for life. Except her latest development is to fight some of the charges. She managed to get in contact with another of Derek’s more recent exes. She learned that he is into some rougher things. One of the charges against her is statutory rape. Now she has this story that it was Derek who raped her. That he used to do all these things to her that made her follow his every command. Apparently, he likes to be the dominate in these situations so they are building a case against him. They are trying to track down all of his exes to learn about his sex life and preferences.”  
“That’s why he wanted me to keep us a secret. So I couldn’t testify against him.”  
Chris nods, “What’s worse is that she claims that they crossed state lines on multiple times so now it’s become a federal crime and the FBI are involved.”  
My eyes go wide as another piece of the puzzle falls into place, “That’s why he freaked when he saw me with Rafael.”  
“Was he wearing his badge.”  
I nod.  
“He probably thought that they got to you too.”  
“Are your sister's tactics going to work?”  
“Chances are no. There is no proof of any of her claims. Derek has other girlfriends from high school who are ready to testify that he was nothing like what she’s describing. He also is trying to get back in touch with the guy who taught him all he knows about that world now.”  
I nod along with his words as I take it all in.  
“I just thought that you should know the truth about him and us and what he’s going through. He’d rather let you go than drag you into this mess with him. He cares about you Stiles. That’s evident after this week.”  
“Thank you for telling me.”  
“No problem. I don’t have contact with my sister anymore. I dropped her as soon as I found out what she’d done. Allison knows some of what’s happened but not everything and I’d like to keep it that way.”  
“She won’t hear it from me.”  
“Good. Now let’s go and get some breakfast.”  
“I’m going to run home so I can clear my head. I’ll meet you there.”  
Chris gives a small wave before getting into his car and driving off. I start running in a similar direction but I take different side street and back alley shortcuts. He lied to protect me. He’s being framed. He thought I went against him. I don’t know what to think. I pick up the speed a little and try to make sense of the thoughts jumping around in my head. Why did I have to be so far away from him? I need to talk to him. Then I slow to a walk as I turn onto my street. Does this change anything? Yes. I know that he might have had feeling for me. Yet he still hurt me. He still tied me down and nearly beat me with a belt. Then again I told him to do it. To show me what I was getting into.  
“Stiles.” Malia calls from the front yard as I approach.  
“Hey.” I say with a forced smile.  
“You okay?” she asks.  
“No. I don’t think I am.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not yet.”  
She wraps an arm around my shoulders as we walk into the house. Chris and dad are sitting on the couch.  
“Morning son. Coffee and donuts are in the kitchen. Chris brought them.” Dad says when he sees me.  
“Awesome thanks. I’m going to go shower.” I tell them before heading up the stairs.  
I lean against the cold tile wall once I get into the tub. I turn the hot water on and let it scold my skin. The stinging is a welcome distraction. I’m not sure what I’m going to do when I get back to L.A. but for now, I’m going to enjoy a weekend at home. I shower quickly and join the others. Chris is gone and my dad is showing Malia baby pictures.  
“What are you doing?” I shout as I grab the album.  
“You were so cute.” Malia coos.  
I glare at dad who just shrugs.  
We spent the rest of the day with him around the house. We take him food shopping since he made a big show of calling Melissa to see if it’s alright if he moves home. She seems wary of the idea but agrees. Malia is great with the whole eating healthy things. She comes up with alternatives to almost all of dad’s junk vices. We head to Jordan’s after we load the fridge. He is throwing one of his common barbecues. Dad is excited to be with his cop buddies. He placed Jordan in charge as acting Sheriff until his return. It’s nothing but the usual small down affair. Everyone drunk by the time food is being served and already two different people have almost gotten into fist fights. Scott and I are leaning against the fence watching Allison, Lydia and Malia talk with a few other girls from the town.  
“You’re quiet.” Scott says with a sip of his beer.  
“I haven’t told you something.”  
“What?”  
“Derek paid for me to get the brain scan.”  
“He what?”  
“He heard us talking at the beach and decided to arrange for me to have it done.”  
“What were the results?”  
“I’m fine for now. Just sleep deprived.”  
“That’s great.” Scott basically yells with a tight hug, “Why are you not more excited about this?”  
“I think I was wrong about him. Did I ruin a good thing?”  
“Stiles, I don’t know what happened because you won’t talk about it but you were so upset that I had to come pick up. And what did I find when I got to you? A big crying ball of Stiles with bruises. I don’t think you were wrong.”  
“The bruises were my fault. I made him do it. I started the whole fight.”  
“That’s what everyone in an abusive relationship thinks. That they were the cause.”  
“He wasn’t abusive. Just… I don’t know eccentric. Do you honestly think I’d let myself get into an abusive situation?”  
“No I guess not but he was the first person you had serious feelings for except Lydia so maybe you were a little blind.”  
“No, I wasn’t. With Derek, it was like I was seeing with glasses for the first time.”  
“Why are you thinking about him anyway? I mean you have Malia.”  
“It’s fake.”  
“What’s fake?”  
“Our relationship. I wanted you guys to stop looking at me like a hurt puppy and she wanted to prove to her dad that she was grown up. So we’ve both been faking it.”  
“You sleep together and make out constantly.”  
“Yeah, we decided to have some perks of the relationship thing without the real relationship.”  
“How could you trick me like that man.”  
“Because I needed you to stop dancing around me like I was fragile. I’m stronger than I look. Yes, what happened with Derek was hard but couples break up. It’s a normal part of life.”  
“You’re my best friend Stiles. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
“And I appreciate that.”  
“Thanks for finally telling me the truth I guess.”  
“Anytime.”  
We just laugh it off and walk to join Jordan who is talking with Jackson and a few of the other younger crowd. It’s good to be back I think as I take in the atmosphere around me. My dad is slightly drunk with his buddies but Melissa is hovering around him. I’d have to do something extra special for her as a thank you. Malia comes over and sits on my lap.  
“Hi.” she says with a light kiss.  
“Hi, yourself.”  
“I like it here. It feels like home.”  
“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?”


	12. Don’t Need No Butterflies When You Give Me The Whole Damn Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just realized as I reread some past chapters that I use the word just a lot. sorry about that. I'm trying to work on that habit. enjoy this happier fun chapter. there is probably going to be only two more chapters maybe three but definitely at least two.

Once back in L.A. things don’t seem any clearer. I have no idea what I’m suppose to do with this new information. I can’t deny this still strange attraction I have to a man I barely know and really didn’t spend much time with. Is three great weeks that happened months ago enough reason to start something up again? It takes a lot of willpower to not track him down the second the plane touches down. Everyone notices my absent behavior but I am able to convince them that I am overtired. Scott, of course, tells Allison, who tells Lydia about me and Malia. Both of them are severely disappointed. Allison understands better than Lydia does but I fear that Lydia won’t trust me after this. I don’t want to ruin our new found friendship. We don’t leave on the best of turns. Isaac picks us up at the airport in an unusually good mood. We try to get out of him why but he insists that we’ll know soon. It’s strange for him to be acting like this but at the same time, it’s good to see him this happy. Sunday night back in the apartment with Malia is strained. We lay next to each other not touching and not speaking. I know she wants to ask but is either scared of the answer or thinks I won’t tell her. I probably wouldn’t. Not yet anyway. I need to figure out what I’m going to do. I pop about four of the sleeping pills my father gave me and finally drift off into a dreamless, restless sleep.  
Chris is at the museum on Monday much to our confusion. Except for Isaac, of course, who seems even more bouncy today.  
“Stiles. This is going to be my last year teaching.” Chris tells me while we all drink his provided coffee.  
“Are you kidding me? Why?” I ask.  
“Well, I’ve done the stay in one place thing. Now I want to travel again and find my next adventure. I stayed still for Allison but with you guys graduating now is the best time. Isaac is going to be coming to stay with me at the end of the summer and he’s transferring too. After you all graduate he’s going to come with me as an assistant of sorts.”  
“Do you know where you’ll go?”  
“I have a job offer in France.”  
“What about Allison?”  
“That’s undecided.”  
“Well, I don’t know what to say besides congratulations man.” I say with a big smile as I pull Isaac into a hug, “Welcome to the family.”  
“Thanks.”  
“I had hoped this would be your reaction.” Chris tells me with a clap to the shoulder.  
“I got an offer from the museum as well.” Malia informs us.  
“When?” I ask.  
“When you were home with your father but I turned them down. As amazing as it would be to be here, I can’t be this far from home for any longer than the summer right now but I have plans to move out after graduation.”  
“The future always seemed so far but now it feels like it’s right here.” I chuckle.  
“Welcome to adulthood.” Chris jokes.  
We work hard for the rest of the day so that we can leave early. Chris takes us out to dinner. I find out something about Chris that I didn’t know. He’s family has been a contract weapons dealer for like a hundred years. I always wondered how someone like him had so much money. He says that other people really run the company but it’s his company. No wonder Allison had a way with a bow and arrow, which she apparently went to camp for when she was younger. It mostly just made us all look bad in gym class. It’s a fun celebratory dinner. When the evening winds down and we say our farewell Chris pulls me aside.  
“Are you alright?” he asks.  
“I’m not sure yet.”  
“I’m sorry I thought telling you was the right thing to do. I never meant to cause you any more stress.”  
“No, it was the right thing to do. I just don’t know how or even if this changes anything.”  
“Can I give you a piece of advice?”  
I nod for him to continue.  
“Trust your heart because even if it’s wrong it’s better than living with the what if feeling.” he offers.  
“Thanks.”  
“Have a good night and don’t dwell on it for too long. I know from experience that time is never our friend.”  
I wave goodbye as he drives off. It’s later than normal but still I go grab my workout bag and hit the gym. It’s become a place where I can clear my head. Every time I close my eyes though I see him. I see the first time I saw him at his office, sitting at the table in the library, when I saw him at the game against the fence, leaning over the back of his couch, the night I left him, at the restaurant both in Sacramento looking betrayed and here in L.A. with the look of heartbreak all over his face, and I see him looking at me with only concern in his eyes as I had my panic attack in the fun house. I give up working out and head back to the apartment. I give Malia and Isaac a small smile before going to take a shower. Instead of going back out to join them I throw myself on my bed and stare at my phone. I type probably a hundred different messages to him but in the end, I send none of them. Malia crawls into the bed after a while and lays her head on my chest.  
“This is about him isn’t it?” she asks as she draws invisible circles against the material of my shirt.  
“Who?”  
“Derek.”  
“How did you…?”  
“It wasn’t hard to figure out. He’s the ex from last year isn’t he.”  
I nod.  
“What happened?”  
“We got into a fight because I jumped to conclusions.”  
“The bruises.”  
“Nothing bad. They were an accident of my own doing.”  
“You still want him.”  
I don’t answer her. I just stare up the ceiling.  
“He wants you too. Anyone with eyes can see that.”  
“Maybe.”  
“No maybe Stiles. If you could see the way he looks at you when he knows you aren’t looking you wouldn’t doubt. He has such longing in his eyes but they have this uncertainty about them. If you want my advice I say go for it.”  
“Thanks.” I chuckle as I squeeze her.  
Thanks to the sleeping pills I drift off pretty soon after that. I haven’t had a nightmare in a few nights but I do tonight. Malia has to shake me awake. When I finally bolt upright my throat is sore and I’m panting heavily. Isaac is standing in the doorway looking concerned. I tell them to both go back to sleep and Isaac listens but Malia stays sitting up next to me. I try hard to recall the nightmare but I can’t. I’m just left with an overwhelming feeling of being alone.  
“I’m going for a run.” I tell her as I get out of bed.  
“It’s three o’clock in the morning.”  
“I need some air to clear my head.”  
“Okay.”  
I run in any direction my feet carry me in while music blares into my ears. I run long and hard. Barely stopping to obey traffic lights. The town is quiet. I run until I can’t anymore. I lean against a nearby building and try to catch my breath. When I finally make it back to the apartment it’s after six. I take a shower and start to make breakfast for the others. Isaac is still on his high from the good news so I try to act cheerful for him but it feels forced. Malia does seem genuinely happy for him but she also seems concerned for me in the way she stares.  
I throw myself into work once we get there. As I’m walking back from a delivery I can’t help but read a series of signs for a few new exhibits. The words that jump out at me are all ‘what if’. What if a comet hadn’t struck the earth? What if dinosaurs still roamed the earth? What if America lost the revolutionary war? So much uncertainty in the world. So much what if in my own life. I know then what I want to do. What I need to do. I rush back downstairs.  
“I need to take a long lunch.” I tell them as soon as I step off the elevator.  
“Is everything okay?” Isaac asks.  
“I’m not sure yet.”  
“Okay. Don’t rush back. We’ll cover for you.” Malia smiles.  
“Thanks.”  
I jump right back on the elevator and while it crawls up the building I google where Derek’s office building is here. Surprisingly it’s only a few blocks away. It’s hot outside but I jog my way there. When I walk inside I notice the same man who was at the Sacramento building behind the desk.  
“Can I help you?” he asks.  
“I need to see Mr. Hale.”  
“Do you have an appointment?”  
“No, but if you tell him it’s Stiles Stilinski he’ll agree to see me.”  
“One moment.”  
He picks up the phone and mutters softly into it for a few minutes. A blinding light startles me.  
“Warning.” I snap.  
He just smiles and hands me the visitors pass, “Elevator to the 23rd floor, turn right and it’s the first door on the left. You can’t miss it. Have a nice day.”  
I just stare at him after his sarcastic little spiel. I clip the badge to my shirt and wait for the elevator. Once inside I examine my reflection in the door. I’m wearing faded gray jeans and a marbled blue shirt. Not my best look but this wasn’t exactly planned. I run a hand through my hair and make sure it’s swooping in a way that I like. Finally, the doors ding open and I power walk to the office door. I open the heavy door and step into the waiting room. It’s much like the one in Sacramento. The person behind the desk is a pretty girl with long wavy blond hair. The nameplate says her name is Erica.  
“You must be Stiles.” she says when she sees me.  
“I am.”  
“He’s waiting for you.”  
She nods in the direction of tall wood doors with distressed glass in the middle making it impossible to see inside. I walk over to them and take a deep breath before knocking loudly.  
“Come in.” I hear from the other side.  
I push it open and step just inside. Derek is leaning over his desk scribbling something down. I lean back against the door after it closes and quietly lock it. Derek looks up at me and we have a brief moment of silence.  
“How can I help you Mr. Stilinski?” he asks with a genuinely confused look on his face.  
I don’t answer him. Instead, I push off against the door and walk right up to him. When I’m standing directly in front of him my courage wavers a little but before it’s completely gone, I grab him and pull him down into a passionate kiss. He’s still for a minute as the shock washes over him but soon his arms come around me to pull me in. He takes control over the kiss before pushing me away. He walks over to the other side of the room as I try to catch my breath.  
“What?” he gets out.  
“Look, you can either ask all the questions you want and get answers I’m not sure I have yet or we can get to that later so you can get back over here but we don’t have time for both.”  
He stares at me for a second before marching over and taking my face in his hands. His lips are against mine hard. Our tongues tangled together as our moans fill the room. He does something because loud music begins to drown us out. I smile against him as his fingers make quick work of my pants. I start working on his but as my pants and boxers fall around my ankles he lifts me up onto the edge of his desk. I kick my shoes and socks off after which the lower bodied clothing items fall to the floor with them. Derek slides my shirt off once his pants and briefs are gone. I begin my work on his button up but as soon as the first few buttons are undone he just slides over it his head in one swift move. I can see in the reflection from the windows that he now has a giant tattoo across his back.  
“You got a tattoo.” I state.  
“Explanation later.” he tells me when his lips find mine again.  
This hunger arises in me that I didn’t realize I previously had. I can’t get enough of him. Can’t get enough of his hands roaming over my new body or that mouth which is biting and nipping at my lips between deep kisses. My hands go down to his hips and pull him between my legs. Our erections rub against each other creating a delicious friction, which causes us both to moan. He leaves me panting when he pulls away to lean down to rifle through a drawer below me. Instead of coming right up though he takes my dick into that glorious mouth.  
“No.” I moan out as his tongue circles it’s head, “No time. Please.”  
Derek releases me and comes back up to kiss me. He pulls back with a smirk and in one swift move behind me all the things on this side of the desk are scattered onto the floor. I smile at him impressed.  
“Lay back.” he orders in a rough growl.  
I dare not disobey so I fall backwards carefully. My body is on the desk but my head falls over the edge. Derek lifts my legs up so they are bent with my heels resting on the edge of the desk. I hear the flip of a cap and a cool gel against me. In one swift easy movement, his finger is completely inside me. A low moan escapes me as my head bends in an almost painful movement backwards. He begins his work of opening me quicker than he usually did before. Before I have time to realize what he’s doing he has two fingers and then three inside me. I can feel it burning but I’m assuming because of the adrenaline rush the pain doesn’t register right away. He thrusts them into me deeply. Scissoring them. Twisting them. He brushes them against my prostate and my hips thrust up as I gasp. I forgot how good that feels.  
I can hear him chuckle as he removes his fingers. I whimper at the loss and pick my head up to look at him. He’s staring at me with the condom in his hand. He looks unsure. I sit up and take it from him. I pull him down into a kiss as I tear open the wrapping and slide it onto him myself. I pull back from his lips and lean my forehead against his.  
“I’m yours.” I whisper softly.  
I watch as his eyes grow wide and seem to search my face for something. I smile and kiss him again. I pull him towards me once more and lock my ankles behind his back. I nod and lay back onto the desk. Derek lines himself up and pushes into me slowly. I hiss through clenched teeth as he seems to tear me in two. I forgot how much this part hurts.  
“Slowly.” I plead while my one hand clutches the edge of the desk.  
He stills when he finishes entering me completely. He lets the hand not holding my hip roam over my pecs, stopping to toy with my nipples gently causing me to moan at the new sensation. His hand continues its journey down my body. It plays with the hair below my belly button and trails it to my cock where he grips it lightly and gives it a few pumps.  
“Move.” I plead after I can’t take his slow torment.  
Derek moves but it’s very slowly. He slides out and back at an excruciatingly slow pace but the feelings that rip through my body are incredible once he fills me up once more.  
“So tight.” Derek moans.  
Derek continues his slow movements both in thrusting into me and with his hand. I pick my head up to look at him and he is watching me intently. I smile weakly and my head falls back down with a moan as he enters me again.  
“Missed this.” I get out as he gets a little more forceful but no quicker.  
I feel the hand that has been stroking my cock move around to the small of my back and apply pressure. I push off with my hands to sit up as best I can in front of him. Derek lets his forehead rest against mine as he guides my hips to move in time with his. He bites his lips and I can’t stop myself from kissing him. Our lips don’t stay connected as our need to breath becomes more important. I pull his head down and latch my teeth onto his earlobe to bite and suck.  
“Stiles.” he moans deeply into my ear with his hot breath.  
I groan against him and let my cheek rub against his scratchy stubble. His hand finds its way back down to my erection where he continues his previous light playing. I lean my forehead against his shoulder and watch as his long fingers wrap around me. Watching him move both hand and hips makes that pressure in my gut sink down.  
“Close.” I get out.  
“Good.”  
Derek finally picks up the pace of his thrusts and pumps. Within seconds I’m squirting out all over his hand and our stomachs. His motions still as I clench around him and he pulses deep inside me. Our loud moans get lost in the song as we both reach our climax. Derek pulls himself out of me slowly and rests his head on my shoulder as my legs fall down beside him.  
“I’ll be right back.” he whispers before he kisses me lightly.  
I let myself fall backwards onto the desk as I try to catch my breath. I laugh as I notice a lighter feeling about myself. The elephant that’s been sitting on my chest these last few months is gone. Derek walks back in from what I can only assume is the bathroom without the used condom on and holding several wet paper towels. He begins to wipe me down as he always had before. When I’m finally clean and the towels disposed of I begin to get dressed.  
“Did I mention that I like the new look?” he asks.  
“The glasses? Yeah, you told me.”  
“I mean the whole thing. The new body, the glasses, and the shorter hair not that it’s that short anymore.”  
“Glad to know you still approve of me. It’s because of you most of it happened. Well except the glasses because I doubt you had control over that.”  
I chuckle but when I look at him he’s sitting in his chair looking sad.  
“Hey. I meant it in a good way. My hair was a post break up thing that I don’t know I needed to do and I started working out because my every thought was consumed with you and I had to try to let you go.” I explain.  
Derek doesn’t respond instead he moves to start picking up the scattered items.  
“I should go.” I tell him once the items are back in their seemingly correct places. Derek looks at me and nods.  
“This isn’t the end you know. I want you to call me and text me and randomly show up. I meant it when I said ‘I’m yours’. If you’ll still have me that is.”  
Derek smiles wide and walks over to kiss me. I chuckle against his lips before pulling away.  
“We can do more of that later. After we talk but I need to get back to work.” I tell him.  
“Alright. We’ll talk.”  
“We’ll talk.”  
I kiss him once more before moving to leave the office. I unlock the door and open it.  
“Mr. Hale.” I say as I turn back to look at him.  
“Mr. Stilinski.” Derek replies while sitting down and turning off the music.  
I leave the office with a huge smile. Erica just stares at me knowingly. Boyd, the security guard, is standing incredibly close to her.  
“I’m suppose to give you this.” Boyd tells me while handing me another badge, “It’s a permanent ID badge so you won’t need a visitors pass when you come.”  
“Thanks.” I say to him as I slip the badge into my pocket, “Have a nice day.”  
When I get back to work Malia and Isaac are running around like chickens.  
“Thank god you’re back.” Isaac says as soon as he sees me.  
“I hope it all went as planned and all but it got crazy busy and we need help.” Malia chimes in.  
I nod and motion for her to give me a list. The rest of the day and most of the night is spent running around the entire museum searching and delivering. We crawl home at about one in the morning. We eat something light before throwing ourselves into bed. I don’t take any sleeping pills and for the first time in a long time I wake up to the sound of the alarm at seven. I roll out of bed and shake Malia awake. She tells me to wake her up when I’m out of the shower. I do just that. We eat cereal for breakfast before beginning another long hard day at work. We don’t get home until about two this time. We forgo eating and just all go to sleep. Another night I don’t have to use the pills. I’m woken up in the morning to Malia shaking me.  
“I’m sorry. I’ll try to be quiet.” I groan out assuming I had another loud nightmare.  
“No Stiles, you weren’t screaming. You have to wake up.”  
“Am I on fire?”  
“No.”  
I turn over and pull the pillow over my head, “Then all I have to do is sleep.”  
“No, you really have to wake up.”  
“Is it an emergency.”  
“Kinda.”  
This has me shoot up and look at her but her attention isn’t on me. It’s behind me. I turn to look and Derek is sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Holy shit.” I scream as I jump up the bed, “Why didn’t you tell me he was here?”  
“I tried.” Malia says as she gets out of the bed, “I’ll go back to my apartment to get ready.”  
“Okay.”  
“Oh and Stiles I think we should break up.” she laughs.  
“But the wedding.” I fake pout.  
“I’ll let everyone down easy.”  
Malia chuckles with me before closing the door after herself.  
“Good morning.” Derek greets.  
“Is it good?” I yawn.  
“Is it not a good morning when you get to see me first thing?”  
“Not when it gives me a heart attack.”  
“You still sleep with her.”  
“And all we’ve done is just that. Sleep together.”  
“It’s not that I don’t trust you but do you have to?”  
“I do.”  
“Are you still having your nightmares?”  
“Why would you ask?”  
“She assumed when you apologized that you thought you were screaming.”  
“I did think I was.”  
“Are they still that bad?”  
“No. They aren’t as often but it’s still early on. What are you doing here?”  
“You said we needed to talk but you haven’t contacted me.”  
“I’m sorry it’s honestly been crazy at work we haven’t been getting home till early in the morning. Speaking of work what time is it?”  
I look over at the clock thinking it’s some time before seven but I’m wrong. The glowing red numbers inform me that it’s well after eight.  
“Shit.” I shout as I jump out of bed and run to the dresser, “I must have forgotten to set the alarm or turned it off in my sleep or something. I have to be at work in half an hour.”  
Just as I’m pulling a shirt over my head there is knock at the door.  
“Come in.” I call.  
“You need to come outside.” Isaac says urgently as he opens the door.  
I give him a strange look but slip on my sandals. I reach the door but turn back around to face Derek who is standing behind me.  
I lean up and give him a light kiss, “It is good to see you so early in the morning.”  
We smile at each other and head down the stairs with a bunch of other people. Outside is a complete circus. I’m not sure how we didn’t hear anything. There is a line of fire trucks and police cars as well as a barricade of police tape around the museum. Chris is standing next to Malia on the sidewalk outside.  
“What happened.” I inquire when I reach them.  
“Some kind of electrical short that sparked and set an exhibit on fire.” Chris explains.  
“How bad?” Derek asks.  
“Not sure yet but the museum is closed today to everyone who is nonessential so you kids are off the hook.” Chris tells us with a wink.  
“Sleep!” I groan happily.  
“Come on Stiles. Don’t go back to sleep. It’s a free day in the middle of the week. Let’s do something fun. We only have a few more weeks here.” Malia begs with those puppy dog eyes as she pulls on my arm.  
“Fine.” I surrender.  
Malia squeals and wraps her arms around my neck.  
“Why don’t we go to the zoo and the aquarium?” Chris offers.  
“Yes.” Isaac chimes in.  
I just laugh at the two of them acting like children. Malia releases me and goes to talk to Isaac about what they want to see. I make my way back over to Derek.  
“Any chance I can convince you to play hookie with us?” I ask sweetly.  
“I might be able to be persuaded.” he answers back.  
I just raise an eyebrow at him.  
“Breakfast and showers first.” Malia claps her hands before heading back into the building.  
We all follow behind her back to Isaac and my apartment. Malia says she’ll go and shower while I cook. I’m not quite sure how I got this role but I guess it has to do with the fact that I’m just better at it than them and I take joy in it. Apparently, Chris and Derek are surprised when Malia locks herself in my bedroom rather than return to her own apartment. I just shrug and get to work. I make sausage, egg, and cheese sandwiches on english muffins. Malia’s are just finishing when she heads out of my room freshly showered and dressed.  
“We’re almost out of conditioner.” she informs smiles as she takes the plate from me.  
“Note it on the fridge.” I tell her.  
We keep a notepad on the refrigerator to remind us of things we need when we come across it.  
“I also wish you would switch back to your old body wash. I don’t like the smell of this one.” she says with a mouthful.  
“I told you to stop using it.” I tell her with a wag of the spatula in her direction.  
“I like how soft it makes my skin.”  
I stare at her unamused. I finish the last few bites of my food before excusing myself to go shower. I try to just relax in the shower and not think about the man sitting feet away in the other room. What about the rules of never being out in public together? Does this mean I’m not just his newest play toy? Was he my boyfriend now? How will I tell everyone he’s my boyfriend? How do I explain how I went from a seemingly serious relationship with Malia to another serious relationship with Derek? I finish washing myself quickly and move before the mirror after wrapping a towel around my waist. My wet hair lays flat against my forehead and water droplets roll down my face. I grab another towel and begin to dry my hair. When it’s dry enough to style I take my time and apply the gel meticulously. When I’m satisfied the distraction from my thoughts are gone. I place my hands on either side of the sink and lean over it. How do I tell my dad? This will put him back in the hospital for sure. What about Scott? Getting him to come around will not be easy. I’m so wrapped up in my head that I don’t hear the bathroom door open and someone move behind me. Hands wrap around me from behind cause me to jump back into them.  
“Jumpy are we?” Derek chuckles.  
“You enjoy startling me don’t you?”  
“It’s so easy. So what were you thinking about so deeply?” Derek leans down to ask in my ear.  
“Nothing important.”  
I lean up into him to rub my cheek against his. He’s clean shaven today and the smooth skin feels cool against mine. One of his hands comes up to turn my head so our lips can meet while the other tugs the towel off my body. His hand grasps my now stirring penis.  
“The others are right in the other room.” I gasp as his grip tightens.  
“Then let’s make this quick and see how quiet you can be.”  
Derek grabs a lotion off the counter and squirts it into his palm before he grabs me again. My head falls back against his shoulder while his motions pick up pace. I moan almost too loudly when his thumb toys with my slit and adds my precum into the lotion. He lips which had been previously occupied with kissing and sucking on my neck capture my own in an attempt to quiet me. I moan against him as his grip tightens again and he begins a twisting motion. I can’t stop myself from thrusting up into his hand as he makes quick work of my erection. Before long I feel my legs tremble before I cum all over his hand and the sink in front of us. I pull apart from his lips in an attempt to catch my breath.  
“Thank you.” I whisper before kissing him briefly.  
“Are you going to thank me after every sexual favor?”  
“Probably not. Now what you?” I ask as I grind my ass into his obvious erection.  
“Later.” he winks.  
I smile at him and begin to clean up the mess on the sink, floor, and myself.  
“I was clean you know.”  
Derek shrugs as he washes his hands.  
“And my hair was styled.”  
“I like it better messy.”  
Derek’s hand comes up and musses up my hair worse.  
“Stop.” I laugh trying to get away from him.  
“Do you really want me to stop?” he asks pulling me against him.  
“Never.” I tell him before he kisses me deeply again, “Okay enough of that. Let me get dressed.”  
Derek follows me back into the bedroom as I pull on a pair of spiderman boxers.  
Derek raises an eyebrow and I can’t help but to reply, “Can it.”  
His hands come up in surrender. I pull on a pair of khaki shorts and a semi tight blue v-neck shirt. I slip on a pair of blue Sperrys. When Derek and I exit the room everyone is pretending like they weren’t talking about us. I just shake my head at them looking around innocently. Isaac looks clean so I can assume he took a shower while I did. I grab my keys, wallet, and phone off the counter to slip into my pockets.  
“Ready?” I ask.  
“Let’s go.” Chris tells us.  
On the way out the door I grab my favorite Mets cap and put it on.  
“We’ve talked about this Stilinski.” Malia says trying to grab the hat.  
“Talked about what?”  
“The hat. No Mets allowed.”  
“Just because you’re a Diamondbacks fan doesn’t mean everyone is.”  
“You’re not even from the east coast.”  
“So, why does that matter?”  
“Do they always act like this?” I hear Chris ask Isaac.  
“What like an old married couple? Yup, for a while now. It’s quite sickening.”  
Malia and I turn to glare at them at the same time. She seems to give up as we finally exit the apartment.  
“Wait one more thing.” Malia states as she rips the hat off my head to frisbee throw it back into the apartment before closing the locked door.  
She smiles at me with that smug look as she walks past me.  
“This isn’t over.” I warn her as we make our way down the stairs.  
Once outside there is a giant black escalade with tinted windows pulled up to the curb and standing outside of it is the security guard from Derek’s buildings.  
“This is my personal bodyguard Boyd. He will also be acting as our chauffeur for the day.” Derek tells us.  
“That’s great. Thank you.” Chris says as Boyd opens the back door for us.  
Derek sits in the front, Chris and Isaac in the middle row while Malia and I crawl into the far back seats. The ride to the aquarium is filled with pleasant chatter. We’re all excited to have this day off. It’s pretty busy for a weekday but it is in the middle of the summer so tourists are everywhere but today I guess that’s technically what we are. This aquarium is the biggest one I’ve ever been to. Each exhibit seems to have at least one type of fish I’ve never had. It’s easy to forget that the relationship Malia and I have had since we’ve been here is about to change drastically. We fall back into old habits as we link hands and drag each other around. When I feel Derek’s gaze lingering on us though I drop her hand. She looks at me with a knowing smile and wink.  
“Don’t worry Derek, you can have him.” Malia says as she pats his chest before walking in the opposite direction.  
“Malia.” I snap.  
“It’s okay.” Derek reassures.  
I can’t help but smile at him. Once we reach the penguin enclosure Derek steps away from us to make a phone call. Malia and Isaac are tormenting one of the poor creatures who is just on the other side of the glass. I’m sitting next to Chris on one of the benches watching them.  
“There’s something you’re not telling me.” I accuse.  
“What could that possibly be?”  
“Allison is going with you to France.”  
“How did you guess?”  
“The way you dismissed when I asked. Does Scott know? He hasn’t mentioned anything.”  
“I don’t think she’s told him yet. You can’t tell him, Stiles. It needs to be her.”  
“You can’t ask me to keep something like this from him.”  
“I’m not asking you to. I’m just hoping you will let her tell him in her own time and way.”  
I nod in understanding. This will be a harder secret to keep than the one about me and Malia. The first love of his life is leaving the country for who knows how long. I’m not even sure how I’m going to tell him about Derek. How would I break his heart?  
“Not having one of your classic talks about me are you?” Derek asks sitting down next to me.  
“What makes you think we talk about you?” I ask.  
“Really? Like I couldn’t guess that it was Chris who told you about my situation that caused you to come to me.”  
Chris and I give each other a sideways glance.  
“It’s alright. I should have told you the truth from the beginning. Then, maybe these last few months would have gone a lot differently.” Derek admits sadly.  
“Don’t what if the past. Everything happens for a reason.” I smile at him.  
Derek grabs my hand and pulls it up to his lips to place a light kiss to my knuckles. I can feel my cheeks and ears get hot.  
“On that note… Let’s move on guys.” Chris tells us standing.  
We finish the aquarium soon after and make our way to the zoo. There is everything a zoo should hold. Malia is once again excited for penguins but we all sigh and move on without her. This time, I walk with Derek as we move from cage to cage. It’s a hot day and we spend extra time in the reptile exhibit since the building is air conditioned. We all decide to eat around two at the cafe in the middle of the park. We sit at a table next to a little water park thing where water shoots out of the ground from randomly changing holes. Children are running in and out of it screaming. We all enjoy watching the pure joy on their faces as the water hits them. Long after we finish eating and the conversation starts to lag Malia says she has something to show me. I get up and follow her away from the table. I watch the kids as we pass and the next thing I know I’m being shoved into an upcoming stream. Malia doubles over laughing and I can hear the others joining her. I stand there as the water recedes staring at her angrily.  
“My phone is in my pocket.” I scream at her.  
“I didn’t think of that. I’m so sorry.” she tells me as she walks over to me.  
I grab her and drag her into another stream of water. She squeals loudly as the cold water hits her. We both laugh as the shock wears off.  
“I hope you know that both of you have to be dry before getting into my car.” Derek informs us.  
We both shrug before Malia leans up to whisper into my ear, “Let’s get Isaac.”  
I pull away and grin at her. We walk over innocently to the table where Isaac just happens to be standing in order to clean the trash off of it. We follow him to the bins and once everything is thrown away we each grab an arm and pull him into the water.  
“Are you kidding me?” he shouts as he pulls away and stomps away from us.  
Malia, Chris, Derek and I just burst into laughter at Isaac’s reaction.  
We walk back over to the table.  
“What about your phone?” Chris asks.  
“Seriously? I’m Stiles. I’m smart enough to know that I need a waterproof case.”  
“True. Are we ready?” Chris states.  
We nod then Derek and Chris get up. We follow another path through the zoo. We see giraffes and elephants. We even get to feed some donkeys and goats. The best part though is this giant bird enclosure where you can get a popsicle stick with bird food on it. The birds fly right onto them so we pretty much get to hold a bird in our hands. Malia can’t stop giggling as more than one bird lands on her stick. Even Derek looks so at peace as he watches the bird on his peck away. I can’t help but smile as he watches in amazement at the tiny creature. He catches me staring and smiles.  
After the birds, we go for a walk through the butterfly gardens. It’s positively beautiful. All the flowers and different colored butterflies flying around. As I walk next to Derek I can’t help but take his hand into mine for a second to give it a tight squeeze. I release it quickly, though. He looks over at me questioningly and I smile in return. To my surprise, he takes my hand into his as we continue down the crowded path. I can’t help the huge smile on my face as his thumb rubs the back of my hand.  
Malia, Isaac and I are completely dry by the time we leave. We climb back into the car in the same order we arrived in. Unfortunately, there is a bit of rush hour traffic so the ride back takes a bit longer. About twenty minutes in Malia lays down with her head in my lap and falls asleep. I run my fingers through her soft hair.  
“Tired her out.” Isaac chuckles.  
I hate waking her when we finally reach the apartment at around 6:30. It really was a full day of pleasant surprises. Malia stirs when I wake her and she looks at me apologetically. We climb out and all stand on the curb.  
“Well, I think I’ll take off.” Chris tells us.  
“Thank you for a great day.” I say to him.  
“Yes, thank you.” Isaac repeats with a hug.  
Malia hugs him next before I do.  
“Derek a word before I go?”  
Derek nods and follows Chris down the sidewalk.  
“We’ll see you inside Stiles. If Derek doesn’t come in with you tell him thank you for us.” Malia says with a kiss to my cheek.  
I stand and watch Derek and Chris talk. Well, it looks more like Chris talking and Derek listening. Finally, Chris gives me a small wave before walking away towards his car. Derek makes his way back over to me.  
“Looks like the museum is still in one piece.” he mentions.  
I had completely forgotten about the fire. I look over and all traces that anything happened is gone. I guess we’ll find out tomorrow if anything serious happened.  
“Do you want to come see my apartment?” Derek asks.  
“Okay.”  
Derek and I get back into the car. This time, he sits in the back seat with me. I shoot a text to Malia telling her where I went. I get a winky face in response.  
“Isaac and Malia wanted me to tell you thank you.” I tell him.  
“Well let them know that they are most welcome. They’re both really nice and fun. I understand why you got so close to Malia.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“She’s basically the female you.”  
I laugh at him. That is always mine and Malia’s biggest joke. That we couldn’t actually be a couple because of how similar we are. Derek doesn’t live exactly close to me. It’s probably about fifteen blocks or so. It takes us about twenty minutes to get there.  
“You can go now, Boyd. Have a nice night.” Derek tells him as we get out.  
He leads me to the elevator where he puts his thumb onto a special pad and hits the button for the penthouse apartment. It’s huge. Like Sacramento, it’s an open concept layout. Except everything is reversed and it seems like each room is either up a couple of stairs or down a couple. The whole thing has a different feel. The floors are completely hardwood. The plush couch in the corner is a deep green. The kitchen is what looks like real wood cabinets with sandy colored marble counters. There are two different tables. One smaller right off the kitchen and another more formal looking one on a raised area of a darker wood. The windows against the far wall look the same. It’s completely glass except for the doors about every other panel. This apartment feels like Derek.  
“It’s incredible.” I tell him.  
“I’m glad you like it.” he replies.  
Derek walks over and wraps his arms around my waist to pull me close against him. He stares at me for more than a few seconds before leaning down to kiss me deeply. After a minute or two, I pull away from him.  
“Before we get to that. I think we need to talk.” I confess.  
“Okay. Let’s talk.”  
“I can’t do this with you again. I’m sorry.”  
The look on his face nearly breaks my heart as I realize that I worded what I meant wrong.  
“No. No. No.” I say to him as I walk over and place my hands on his chest, “I want to be with you. I just don’t want to be nothing to you. I want to be with you be with you. Not just another toy that you throw away when you get bored.”  
“You were never a toy Stiles.” Derek grabs my hands and leads me over to the sofa which is even more comfortable than it looks, “It may have started out with me trying to get you to be my new whatever you want to call it but my need to be with you changed so quickly.”  
“But you told Peter that I was nothing more than something to occupy your time with.”  
“You weren’t meant to hear that.”  
“I realized.”  
“I’m assuming Chris told you what’s going on in my more personal life.”  
“Yes, he told me about Kate and the charges she’s trying to bring against you and the investigation.”  
“That’s why I said that because if they questioned Peter about who I was seeing he would have to tell them. I can’t drag you into that Stiles. Especially not then when we only barely knew each other.”  
“We barely know each other now.”  
“Then let’s go back. Let’s get to know each other and I don’t mean what your favorite book or color is. I mean let’s learn each other’s secret quirks and traits that we hide from the rest of the world.”  
“Derek I can’t ignore the last time we were together in Sacramento. I know that I’m the one who pushed you but…”  
“But I hurt you… I went way too far. I broke the trust.”  
“No… I mean yes but the fact is that you like that kind of stuff and that’s fine. But I don’t. The stuff earlier that day I did enjoy. It was the feeling helpless part I didn’t.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me to stop? Stiles I told you from the very beginning that it was a two-way street. You had to trust me to know your limits and I had to trust you to tell me what those are. You should have told me to stop.”  
“I couldn’t. I needed to know how far you were willing to go. I know that it wasn’t just your fault for how things ended. It’s mine too. I accept that. I’m willing to move past that but I can’t go there again. It put me in a very dark place.”  
“I’m so sorry. I never meant for it to happen. I wanted so badly to be with you and we were. I had you and in the course of a few hours, you were gone. Out of my life as fast as you entered it.”  
“I should have talked to you instead of jumping to conclusions.”  
“I wish you had.”  
“Me too.” I lean over and rest my forehead against his, “I’ve missed you.”  
“You have no idea.”  
Our lips meet in another brief kiss.  
“I’m sorry about Rafael.” I tell him.  
“Who?”  
“The FBI agent I was having lunch with, Scott’s father. I know now how that must have looked and if I had any idea I would have handled that situation a lot better.”  
“I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions on that one. I guess we are similar in that respect.”  
“So where does this leave us?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Are we together like together together or just sleeping together? What about the rules?”  
“Fuck the rules. I want to be together together with you.”  
“Am I a secret?”  
“If the FBI find out.”  
“I have my own agent on speed dial. I can handle it.”  
“Then no. No secrets.”  
I smile wide as I lean in to kiss him again. My boyfriend. I have a real life boyfriend who I can kiss anytime I want. We spend the rest of the night on his couch. He fixes us a frozen pizza as we watch tv. Before I know it it’s almost midnight.  
“I should go.” I tell him as I go to bring my empty plate into the sink.  
“Don’t go. Stay.”  
“As much as I’d love to. I’m tired after today. Physically and emotionally.”  
“I meant just to sleep. In my bed. With me. Please.”  
I can’t say no to that face so I follow him into his room which is almost identical to his other one.  
“Your taste doesn’t vary much does it?” I joke.  
“When I find something I like.” he shrugs.  
I strip down to my boxers and lay my clothes over the back of a chair. Derek has the other side of the beds covers pulled down so I crawl in next to him. My head automatically goes to his chest as his arms wrap around me.  
“You didn’t wear your glasses today.” he states as I begin to drift off.  
“I don’t need them all the time. Just for reading.”  
Within minutes I fall asleep to the comforting sound of his heart beating. It surprises me how easily sleep comes to me but it was a long day. Instead of sleeping soundly though I wake up hours later dry screaming as I clutching my chest, and trying to catch my breath. I feel arms around me and look back to see Derek pale as a ghost holding onto me for dear life. I let my body slump back against him.  
“I’m sorry.” I whisper still out of breath.  
“You scared the hell out of me.”  
“I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“I wasn’t asleep. I was in my office working when I heard you scream. I came running to find you thrashing about. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know how to help you.”  
“You can’t. You can only ever try to wake me up or keep me from hurting myself or others.”  
I look down at his arms around me and notices deep scratches marks already beginning to welt.  
“I hurt you.” I gasp pulling away from him.  
“No Stiles. When I first started grabbing you, you just kind of freaked out. I’m fine. It’s okay.”  
“No, it’s not.”  
I pull out of his arms completely and walk over to the chair where my clothes are. I look at the clock and it’s just after five.  
“What are you doing?” he asks getting out of the bed after me.  
“I have to be at work in a few hours. I should go. I need to go.”  
I slip my shoes on and turn to face him. He looks so sad and scared. I walk over to him to kiss him gently.  
“I’m really sorry. I’ll text you later. Okay?” I tell him as I place a hand on his cheek.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I just need some fresh air.” I say as I walk towards the elevator.  
“You don’t exactly live close by. City blocks are a lot larger than regular suburb blocks.”  
“I know. I’ll be fine.”  
We kiss again briefly as I get onto the elevator. Once outside. I make the bad decision to run home. By the time I reach my building my feet are killing. Sperrys were not meant to be used as running shoes. As I expected the apartment is quiet. I check my room first and am surprised when I don’t find Malia in my bed. Isaac’s bedroom door is open so I peek in and see Malia wrapped around him in a familiar way. I smile at the two of them before going to take a shower. I lay on my bed when I’m done and check my phone.  
I have a new text from Derek, “Let me know you go home okay.”  
“I’m home. I’m sorry again about hurting you.”  
“You didn’t hurt me. The only way you could is by leaving me again.”  
“Don’t worry I’m still yours if you’ll still have me.”  
“Of course I still want you.”  
“Good.”  
I let the phone drop to my chest. I try to remember what the nightmare had been about but to no surprise, I can’t recall it. I close my eyes and let myself relive the feeling of falling asleep in Derek’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments bad or good are appreciated. Any type of feedback is great actually.


End file.
